Under The Covers: REVISED
by lardlegs
Summary: Serena's the student, Darien's her professor how will this couple make their relationship work? NOW the revised and reedited version! Steamier! Smuttier! and utterly Seductive. Completed. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Under the Covers

Disclaimer: Like always I don't own Sailor Moon 'cept for maybe any extra characters I might add.

**Chapter 1:**

Serena sighed softly in her half awoken state. Strong, secure arms around her naked waist kept her from moving. She sighed again and relaxed into the familiar embrace. She let her groggy eyes slowly drift open letting them adjust to the morning light streaming in through the windows. The blonde-haired woman settled down into the warm bed that was more familiar to her then her own. Warm fingers idly started stroking her bare skin causing delicious shivers to run down her spine.

In seconds, she was wide-awake and turned to face the man who awoke so many feelings from within her. His ocean blue eyes danced playfully as she locked gazes with him. A small smile graced his lips causing Serena's heart to give a slight tug at the sight.

"Morin' Darien," Serena whispered into his ear, her hands roaming his body beneath the sheets.

"Serena," His husky voice reached her ears before hips lips swooped down to lightly kiss her neck. Gently sucking and biting, leaving what would be a nice looking hickey.

Serena gasped, "Darien!" she squealed as she scrambled away from his tight hold and his tantalizing mouth.

Darien groaned as the blonde-haired temptress stayed just out of his reach. He finally gave up trying to reach her, without compromising his warm spot in the bed, and stood up in all of his naked glory. Serena admired his well-built body and barely managed to restrain herself from jumping his _hot_ bones.

Morning breath was such a stinker.

The dark man studied his fair-colored beauty as she bluntly watched him, without any compunction, as he stretched and finally pulled on a pair of sweat pants. Serena, knowing that her morning show was over, flopped back onto the warm bed and buried herself under the duvet.

"Breakfast?" Darien enquired after a moment of gazing at the beautiful blonde sprayed out on his bed.

"Yes, please," Serena's muffled voice came.

Darien chuckled as he leisurely made his way out of the bedroom. Serena lazed around in bed, too awake to fall back asleep and too damn comfortable and warm to get out, that was _until_ she caught the first whiffs of freshly cooking bacon, which she then made a mad scramble to get to the kitchen as fast as possible.

She was damn hungry. 'Staying up all night making love, really takes a lot out of a woman', Serena justified to herself as her stomach rumbled for the umpteenth time.

Darien admired his beauty appear out of their bedroom. Naked as the day she was born with a burning hunger smoldering in her eyes. 'If only she was looking at me, like she was eyeing that stupid bacon, it would really be a _good_ morning,' Darien thought to himself.

Serena on her naïve part quickly and hungrily attacked her breakfast unaware of the effect that she was causing to the man sitting just a few feet away from her.

Darien's eyes followed every last morsel of food, travel from Serena's mountain filled plate to her pink-rose lips. Darien audibly groaned as Serena licked her greasy fingers. A sexual jolt ran through his entire body. He had to have her… over and over until he felt adequate in the knowledge that she could suck him as well as she could suck her own fingers.

"Serena, I have to get to Uni early today," Darien's strangled voice broke through her artery blocking self-induced euphoria as she gobbled up the last strip of bacon on her plate.

The petite girl smiled up at him. "Yeah, I have to make an appearance at my dorm any ways. People are starting to wonder why I'm never there,"

Darien let out a loud audible groan, this time catching the attention of Serena who coyly looked at him in acknowledgement. Darien shook his head ruefully; she knew exactly what kind of effect she had on him.

His blood raced faster as her eyes dropped down to his lap, not that she could see through the table, gaining the exact reaction that she wanted. That little fact alone spurred Darien on, who could not wait another torturous minute any longer as she dropped her fork onto the plate; he gallantly scooped her up, without a single word, in his arms before he carried her off to the bathroom.

Serena's joyful giggles, shouts of uncontrollable laughter and low rich moans echoed around the tiny apartment as Darien ravished her in shower before returning to the task at hand and began the arduous task in actually washing themselves.

-------

Was that a bit much for the first chapter? Any way at least now you have an idea what is going to be happing in chapters to follow. ;)

--------

Thanks for the early reviews and I promise to tone it down somewhat. This should also give you some idea about there relationship. Very, very smutty!

Using the American version of their names.

**Chapter 2:**

"Serena! It's about time you finally showed up to your own dorm!" Raye scolded Serena when she finally stepped into their dorm room.

Serena cringed and dumped her bag on the floor. "I was going to come back to the dorm… sooner or later,"

Raye pretended that she didn't hear the last part but dropped the subject. She had the opportunity to reprimand Serena any time of the day for any little thing. That's how their friendship worked.

Serena had in fact ran 'into' Darien the day before and being the gentleman he was, he offered her an invitation for coffee at his place and then later on being the man he was, he jumped her and she had inevitably spent the night at his place.

Mina her other roommate, was all for the juicy details as she was always in the midst of everyone's love life. "Serena! You sly old fox! What would Seiya say?"

Serena sighed as the familiar twig of guilt spring up in her conscious as she heard her current boyfriend's name being brought up. She turned with a guilty face to what people referred to as her 'twin'.

"Mina, you know that, Professor Shields and I have to go behind our boyfriends' and girlfriends' backs to get what we both want and need and crave. What Professor Shields and I share is strictly only for pleasure, for that _stupid_ carnal sexual release," Serena let out a long suffering sigh "I'm addicted to Darien's body but its Seiya's heart that I really treasure,"

Mina nodded diplomatically, whilst she didn't really approve of her roommates' ongoing affair with Darien or her callous treatment of her boyfriend, Mina couldn't deny the undeniable spark, that elusive flame of everlasting desire and that raw, primal lust and sexual attraction that permitted and hung thickly in the air whenever Serena and Darien where in the same room.

"Just be careful Serena, don't lose your head… or your heart. I don't want to see you hurt Seiya or yourself. You do know that whatever you choose to do with your personal life, we will always be here for you, right?"

"Yeah I do," Serena confirmed with a relieved smile.

"That can be questionable!" Raye's voice echoed from the kitchen.

The two blonde-haired women giggled and embraced each other. No man would ever come between their friendship.

*-*-*-*

Professor Shields was one of the many younger university professors. Though nearly fresh out of university himself, he was a well-respected and highly known professor and lecturer.

Everyone, both females and even some males who choose to take the course offered, always wanted to have Professor Shields as their lecturer so even if they got bored they could kick back and admire his good looks and smooth and engaging teaching style.

What kept his students raptly in tune to his teaching were his endless bounds of enthusiasm and passion for all that he taught. He was always bouncing around the lecture hall, some professors kept to their desk at the front of the hall. Some professors wondered around down at the front but Professor Shields was everywhere! One minute he would start of the lecture down at the front and the next be found at the top questioning students. He was a very interactive teacher and genuinely wanted to know each and everyone of his students.

Serena always strategically positioned herself to sit at the front on the aisle so he no choice but to pass her, as he moved up and down the lecture hall. She always wore short skirts and revealing, low-cut tops. Even in the dead of winter when everyone else was bundled up warmly, with their red noses and endless sniffles. Serena could still be predictably found sitting in a slightly longer dress and a jumper.

She had no real reason to purposely try and attract his attention she already firmly had it. However, it gave her a feminine thrill to still be able to cause such a knee-jerk reaction out of Darien, every time he liked a particular outfit, and even more so when he finally got her out of it.

Serena absently chewed on a bit of gum, whilst she doodled in her notebook. She was not really paying much attention to her professor today. He had _really_ tired her out last night and it took most of her concentration and energy to simply not take a quick nap right there.

Professor Shields on the other hand had no such compunctions as he made his 'rounds' he swooped down on the unsuspecting blonde in a matter of seconds.

"See me after class," He growled at her, actually like he would any other student seen eating or drinking.

Professor Shield's had a strict rule that no one should eat or drink in his lecture hall as it was a sign of disrespect. Who could concentrate if someone around you was hungrily and loudly munching on a packet of potato crisps?

He looked down at Serena's doodling and smiled. "You can put your artistic abilities to test in your own time Ms. Starr,"

Serena blushed and moved her arm so his view of her notebook was cut off. She nodded and he moved on but somehow he still managed to brush his hand against her shoulder and then he was gone.

"Now remember, this assignment is graded 20 of your final mark. So please make an effort and try to make it look at least half way decent?" Professor Shields pleaded to his class as the bell rang marking the end of the lesson.

He resigned himself to stand at his desk so people could come and get to him easily. He watched with amusement as the guys good-naturedly pushed each other out the door while the girls milled around chatting and gossiping as they waited for their other friends to finish packing up.

Nothing really changed much from high school.

Finally, Serena was the only one left in the hall and she made her way seductively down to her professor.

"When's your next lecture?" He asked as he turned away to put his stuff away in his own bag. Serena always had this _habit_ of making him forget what he was doing, where he was.

"Not for another several hours," She answered innocently.

Darien looked up and his mouth was twisted in a devilish smile. "Me too,"

Serena looked aghast for a second, "What are you suggesting Professor Shields?"

"Why Ms. Starr I thought I made my intentions clear a long time ago,"

Serena tilted her head back like in thought and a smile crept to her lips, "I do believe I have forgotten,"

"Then I believe it is my right as your professor, that it is my absolute duty to remind you," Darien leaned down towards Serena, her bag dropped unnoticed to the floor as his hot mouth invaded and plunged into hers. After a few long moments of heavy making out, Darien finally tore his lips away and glanced at his office door.

Only some elite professors had a permanent office and a permanent lecture theatre. Darien was one of the selected few as his course was so popular; it just became more convenient to give him a permanent teaching residence.

The two lust filled couple quickly made there way into his office and Darien slammed the door shut. He pressed her body hard up against the wall, using his own body to pin her there.

His lips were wild, desperate and warm against hers, like he hadn't kissed and tasted her for over a year not just that morning. Hands grabbed and tore at stray clothing. Breaths and disjointed words came out in low moans and gasps.

"So beautiful," Darien murmured as he finally freed her breasts from their confinement.

His mouth left a warm trail down her chin, past her neck and finally down to her breasts. Her nipples became erect as Darien tongued her nipple, rolling the hard nub around in his mouth. Serena could feel the recognizable wetness pool down in her panties.

Serena blindly groped for a solid hold on Darien and her hand grabbed his erect penis that strained against his own confinements.

Her head swam in pure ecstasy as he devoured her. His attentions alternated between each breast, neither feeling left out as he molded the other with his strong hands. Her fingers quick and dainty with a lot of practice over the years had him free and Serena could see the pre cum form at the tip of his dick.

She moaned as she became even more aroused. Her clit throbbed insatiably but she forced herself to take his penis in her warm hands and lightly scrap her nails down his shaft making him suck harder at her nipple and thrust against her hand.

Serena could feel Darien shake as he finally came, the sticky white mess erupting all over her hand. She dislodged herself from Darien's tight embrace to bend down and lick up every last tasty drop of cum that covered her hands.

Darien panted heavily into the crook of her neck taking in her sweet aroma, valiantly trying to get his breathing under control before lifting of his head off the side of her neck, his cock instantly springing back to life. As he saw, Serena's dainty pink tongue dart in and out of her mouth licking his cum off her hand, like a cat lapping at fresh cream.

The sight was so erotic and stimulating that, Darien groaned as he pulled Serena closer to his hard body and recaptured her lips under his. Their tongues dueled languidly as Darien tasted himself in her, further spurring him on.

He repositioned their bodies so they were more comfortable. He ripped her panties open with a single tug and Darien thrust two unexpected fingers into her pussy leaving Serena groaning lustfully in surprise. He found her completely dripping, wet and ready.

He pulled his fingers out quickly from her cunt but before the women wrapped around him could utter a syllable of complaint, he suddenly impaled his entire length inside of her. She shuddered underneath him and eagerly thrust back up at him.

"My Serena," He whispered before he ravaged her body like a hungry beast. His thrusts, hard and deep, hitting her sweet spot over and over and over again.

Serena's entire body quaked with desire and complete ecstasy as she could do nothing but match his pace for hers, raising her hips to meet his. Spiraling both their lusts on with her tiny moans and pants of complete pleasure.

"I'm going… going to come," She whispered hotly against his ear as she felt herself reaching her brink. She felt Darien shudder on top of her.

"Say my name," He demanded.

Serena could have screamed in frustration as she felt herself so close… so close to completion just as he started to demand things when he knew it was impossible for her to just think straight.

He thrust hard inside her one more time and they both shuddered together.

"Professor Shields!" Serena screamed at her release.

Darien smiled in self-satisfaction as his hips stilled as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

"Serena."

She lazily opened her eyes, which has fallen shut during her euphoria, to look straight into Darien's deep royal blue eyes that seemed to look straight through her.

He carefully extracted himself from within her and tucked himself back into his pants. Picking up his tie that seemed to have been flung off some time during their tête-à-tête and righted his rumpled shirt.

Serena felt completely boneless as she tried to muster some of her left over energy to fix herself up but failed miserably as her eyes fluttered shut for the second time.

She heard Darien chuckle quietly to himself and felt him trace a light finger down one side of her face. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her cradled against his chest to his desk, where he gently sat her down.

Darien dressed his lover quietly as she leaned drowsily against him. He could feel his cock stir back to life in his pants. She only had to be around him for her to rouse a reaction out of him.

"Lunch at my place?" He offered gently, kissing the side of her face, her forehead and the tip of her nose. His hand smoothed out her hair.

She nodded her head against his chest and then looked at her ripped panties lying by her side.

"You're paying for that later," She admonished.

Darien reached over and nibbled on her plump lower lip, which was thoroughly red and well kissed, "Any way you like it baby."

-----------

Like that? I hope this fic meets up to your expectations and if it doesn't umm well sorry? And don't worry there is an actual plot to this story. I think?

------------

**Chapter 3**

Serena grumbled, turned, and twisted in her sheets for the thousandth time that night. She peeled her eyelids open to look at her digital clock on her bedside table.

"7:15. Great, the perfect time to wake up."

She reluctantly pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Her neck was killing her and she felt like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

In reality, she had gone to bed early after having done all her schoolwork and was sexually sedated from her little encounter with Darien earlier in his office and then later in the afternoon, but as soon as her head hit _her_ own pillows and snuggled under _her,_ own sheets she was instantly wide awake.

The mattress was too lumpy, the pillow too hard, the walls so empty; her pajamas itched her skin (she normally slept naked) and the whole atmosphere missed that smell.

The aroma of heavily lit passion, lust, desire, sex and pure Darien. Serena yearned for a warm body to snuggle up with, someone to hold her while she slept after being totally spent.

She had tossed and turned all night and when she finally went into a fitful sleep, she awoke up with such a cold feeling, like she didn't have a clue where she was.

Serena yelped as she stabbed her toe on the corner of her door as she opened it. She flicked on the light switch and she took a step back her hands shielding her eyes to the artificial light, that luminated the room.

'To bloody bright," She mumbled to herself as she headed into the kitchen.

She nearly screamed as she saw someone already sitting on the small kitchen counter.

"Mina! What are you doing up so early? I thought you said you only got up after 10? A girl must have her beauty sleep and all?" Serena demanded as she directly quoted Mina's well-lived motto as she regained her wits.

The blonde-haired woman sitting at the table grinned at shrugged her shoulders dropping the book with a thud back on to the table, which she was scanning over. "I don't need the sleep for once, but you Serena sure do,"

Serena glowered at Mina her eyes blazing before she shrugged and ran an absent hand through her knotted and tangled blonde hair.

She sighed and turned to face her friend, "How bad do I look?"

"Like you have been to hell and back," Mina answered with a slight giggle.

"That bad huh?"

"Yep!"

"Its unnatural to be this chirpy in the morning Mina, I'm so leaving right now and I expect you to be basking in your beauty sleep,"

Mina smiled as she watched her 'twin' head into the bathroom. She listened to the scream that followed and her smile expanded.

"I look like the crypt keeper!" Came Serena agonized moan, Mina banged her head on the table to try to control her laughter.

"Mina!" Serena shouted as she heard the hot water go on.

"Worse then the crypt keeper," Mina confined to herself and smiling she went back to skimming her book.

-*-*-*-*

Professor Shields started off his usual lecture with gusto, all bright and enthusiastic. To everyone else in his lecture hall he looked and acted like it was just any another normal, ordinary day, however not to one rapt student who was watching him with her undivided attention.

The bags under his eyes were the first clue and the way he was more restless. His hair looked like he hadn't even attempted to comb it.

Serena could see that he was putting up a brave front and struggling to keep his happy-go-figure attitude up.

She tuned out of his speech and simply took on every detail of him. He looked nearly as bad as she felt. Professor Shields was so much more to Ms. Starr than just her English Lit. Teacher or just her lover. He was a friend, lover, comrade, companion and teacher.

To Serena, he was just good old Darien who never failed to get her juices flowing, her heart pounding and her entire body humming with keen sexual awareness. But right now, he looked like he could just use a warm bed and a comfy pillow.

Serena shook her head as her thoughts bounded on naughty and dirty. She just wished she were the one keeping Darien warm in his bed late at night, every night. Serena pinched herself, literally, forcing herself to concentrate on thoughts that were more pure.

Yet as she heard Darien's smooth, dreamy voice wash over her she imagined so much more. She felt herself heat up as the familiar signs of lust washed over her.

Darien glanced over at the student who was blushing in her seat sinking lower into her chair. Her lids were half closed and her mouth hung slightly open. Right at that moment, he would have done nearly anything just to be able to ease his lips tenderly over hers and make her, his.

Serena slid deeper in her seat as she finally closed her eyes and imagined Darien kneel before her. Pleasuring her with his hands and mouth till she screamed in fulfillment and was in a puddle of raw jelly.

His mouth trailed down her body, sucking and nibbling. His hands smoothed over her hot skin, tempting persuasive as they brought her to heights of undeniable pleasure.

Serena let out a strangled, suppressed moan and her hands tingled to do the nasty job that was making her squirm in her seat. Her panties were completely soaked through.

Professor Shields bore down on her and rested a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with her lust filled eyes, and he felt the blood rush to his manhood.

He didn't like to draw to much attention to their relationship, often weeks would go by without a single acknowledgement, however there were times were he couldn't get enough of her. Had to touch her, had to have her.

He lowered his head down to her ear so no one else could hear them, his hot wicked mouth whispered, "Cum right here in front of everyone. Shout my name, let me see your release."

Serena nodded and her breathing became more labored. Darien moved away from her but subtly brushed his hand across her breast and bounded down the stars. His eyes gleamed like he now had a new reason to teach.

He stayed down the bottom of the lecture hall, keeping his eye firmly and carefully trained on his over heated student.

Serena hoped for any kind of friction that might finally set her off. The pressure in her lower belly built up. She could feel Darien's presence surround her, his eyes and voice driving her wild. His voice ordering her to come echoed in her head, urging her on and on.

She shifted around in her chair and Mina sitting on the other side of her shot her a weird look, nodded dismissively and turned her attention back to the lecture.

It was these times Serena wished that she sat in the middle of the row, so she could hide between people when she finally came.

Darien glanced sharply towards Serena's direction, just as he saw his student's tiny frame shake as she drew nearer to her threshold. She suddenly gripped her desk tightly; her labored breathing and incessant squirming finally attracting the attention of some of her class mates around her.

The last thing she saw, when she looked up was Darien's eyes simultaneously swallowing her up whole and letting her go.

She looked up and realized that she must have shouted at her release because everyone was watching her including Darien who smiled smugly up at her.

Everyone watched in amusement as the blonde hurriedly tried to collect her stuff and race out of the hall but not before Darien stopped her at the lecture door.

"Good girl, Serena,"

She blushed prettily; "Pig," She muttered, before silently disappearing through the doors, her departure marking the transformation of Darien back into Professor Shields- with a boner.

---------

Hmm a bit short but later on this chapter will prove its service once I actually get the plot going.

----------

Under the covers

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! But if you have a suggestion to make or to criticise my poor story please feel free to drop me a line!

Some people were saying that they were confused in the last chapter. I'll explain it best I can.

Serena was masturbating in class and Darien caught her but instead of punishing her, he encouraged her. Reality and fantasy were mixed together for Serena because of the lack of sleep and being so close to Darien. Oops I mean Professor Shields.

If you still don't get that email me and I'll explain it better I hope.

On with the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

The day was perfect with a gentle breeze waffling through the streets. It was the most beautiful day to just be outside soaking up the warm sun, spending quality time with family or friends.

But not for one young woman, who looked distracted and uninterested in everything going on around her.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Seiya asked his girlfriend worriedly.

"Hmm? What?" She asked as she turned her face to look at him, her eyes still holding that spacey look.

Seiya sighed and touched her arm gently, "All throughout the entire day you've seem a bit distracted. I bet you didn't even watch the movie,"

"I did too!" Serena shot back coming to attention.

Seiya smiled at Serena and shook his head like she was a small child, "What was it about then?" He teased.

"Some stupid guy blowing off people's heads, what's to know?"

Seiya cocked his head and thought 'Yeah that sums up most of the movie.'

Serena was getting antsy as Seiya kept looking at her. Like she was a complex puzzle that he was slowly putting all the pieces together just by using his eyes.

"I love you, you know?" Seiya finally simply stated after a pause, which made Serena want to scream.

'We've been dating for nearly a year, we have had our fun both in and out of the sheets and now… _now_ you declare your love for me? What should I say to that? I love you too? No way! I don't think so mister,' Serena silently ranted to herself, however her guilty conscious reared its ugly head as she thought:

'I know that I should love you too but I don't. Is that bad? Should I let myself love you? I'm so scared of being hurt. I'm scared that I will hurt you and lose Darien in the process.'

Instead, outwardly all Serena did was smile and utter a simple, "I know,"

Seiya breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at his blonde beauty. He took her hand and laced her fingers with his and he started walking again, however his insides twisted and turned at Serena's less then enthusiastic reaction.

'Was that it? After all the laughs we had together and the times when she was just so into me, all I got for saying every man's dreaded the 3 letter word is 'I know'?!

Sure, she's a wild tiger in bed and she manages to amaze me every time we do fall into bed but she's changed. She's not the sweet, innocent girl I had first wanted to pursue, this woman is much more hardened, much more in control of herself and her own destiny.

She is still a stranger to me after all the time we spent together and now I think that we will never be able to get to know each other any better. There are so many secrets that she hides and I'm not sure who will get hurt more.' Seiya thought.

"Seiya! Look ice cream! Please, please can we go get some?" Serena begged, effectively pulling Seiya out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, sure go ahead."

Serena giggled happily, reminiscent of the girl that she used to be, sprinting into the ice-cream shop.

Seiya sighed and grinned ruefully, "There are some things that never change," Then his face fell, "And then there are things that do."

*-*-*-*-*

Darien sighed as he saw the good weather outside his large bay windows beckon to him to go outside and let the twinkling sun, warm his skin.

He ran an absent hand through his coal black hair and he glanced back at his pile of papers that needed to be marked today.

He stretched and reached for his coffee mug and found it empty which was surprising because he didn't remember chugging the whole lot. The tall man shrugged and got to his feet, leading himself to his small kitchen.

His actions slowed as his eye caught the flower that Serena had given him and had left on his kitchen bench.

'To brighten up this dreary looking room!' He remembered her saying; he also remembered the way he showed his gratitude and thanks. He grinned and ran his hand through his hair again.

Before he could move to get a fresh batch of coffee brewing the doorbell rang. Darien sighed, placing his empty coffee mug down before heading to answer the door.

He opened the door and a roundly shaped red head promptly sauntered into his apartment. Darien quickly flipped his number on his door upside down and closed the door, turning to face his girlfriend.

"Darien! Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you for hours!" Beryl demanded as she spun around and glared at him.

Darien looked sheepish as he dutifully went around his apartment, plugging the phone back in, put his mobile back on and switched on the computer.

"Darling! You know how worried I was when I couldn't reach you? Honestly what would have happened if it was an emergency?"

"Then thank god it wasn't an emergency," Darien sighed, moving past the fuming red head and picked up his papers.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way Darien!" Beryl hissed her green eyes dancing wickedly.

Darien sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he evenly matched every death stare thrown at him. "What did you want?" Darien asked bluntly, wearily eyeing his temperamental girlfriend.

Beryl looked thoughtful for a second. Then ever so slowly and seductively she advanced on him like a cat in heat.

"Beryl I cant right now, I have to mark these papers by tomorrow," Darien protested weakly at her blatant advances, waving his papers that he had yet to mark, around fruitlessly as he recognized her infamous prowl.

Beryl stalked right up close to Darien, letting her perfume and presence subtly work on his control. She knew that he had missed her, she has missed _him_, Beryl thought with a sinful smirk. "I want you now Darien," She hissed.

Darien looked hopeless and frustrated for a second and then reluctantly closed the distance between and bent to kiss her. Knowing that she wouldn't relent until she got what she came here for - Darien's booty.

Beryl grabbed at him suddenly nearly making Darien let out an unmanly squeak and she smirked just so, Darien's blood ran cold.

Darien felt himself get aroused despite his will power not to. Too soon, he found himself naked and Beryl pounding herself on top of him. Her wild red hair flew everywhere as flesh hit flesh, the only sounds audible was their quiet breathing and Beryls' occasional, "Right there," or "Harder."

Beryl screamed loudly at her release, digging her sharp talons she fondly regarded as nails into Darien's smooth skin, down his back and shoulders. She made the mistake in looking down at him, in her post coital stage and was struck at her numb she actually felt.

'He is so distant these days; he never gets a kick out of our wild-house sex any more. He started off as a great lover and did all the right boyfriend bits. Paying for the movie and holding open my door. But now he acts like being a professor to those stupid kids is much more important than spending time with me. His girlfriend.'

Darien felt a sudden well of self-disgust overwhelm him for a moment and nearly pushed off the woman-splayed on top of him.

'If she knew me in the slightest she would know that I don't put my telephone on while I'm concentrating. I know she doesn't love me at all and the sappy boyfriend routine doesn't give her any kicks any more than it gave her kicks when we started dating nearly two years ago. She disgusts me nearly as much as she entices me. But I'm more than just her fuck toy. I'm her boyfriend.'

Beryl finally stirred and rolled off the bed, where they had somehow managed to reach. She felt completely spent and much more relaxed. "I should go."

Darien didn't protest and he didn't watch as she got out of the bed where she barely stayed 15 minutes and got re-dressed.

He pressed his face into his pillow and breathed in the lingering scent of his other angel. He heard the door slammed shut and he couldn't help let out the sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

*-*-*-*-*

"Hey Marc," Serena greeted cheerfully.

"My word Serena, you're looking mightily happy today," Marc said smiling as the girl came bounding up to him.

"Chocolate ice-cream does wonders Marc!"

Marc chuckled and admired the girl before him. It seemed like a million years had passed ago when the timid girl in front of him asked if Mr. Shields was in his apartment. It still amazed the security guard how at ease she was with him now.

"He up there?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Beryl came and left not long ago though," Marc said, forcing himself to practically spit out, the woman's name with spite. Never had she in the past two years in which she had started to come to Darien's apartment had she ever uttered a single 'hello' or even sent a simple smile!

Serena's face sort of closed up as she processed this new information, then she shrugged, her eyes eyed the door. "Hmm, maybe I should go then,"

Marc felt badly and his sixty-seven year old heart constricted tightly in his chest. "Don't let that stop you; she was only here for about twenty minutes. I bet Darien would love the company, especially if its you."

Serena smiled at the man who had become her friend over the years and kindly patted his hand with her own, "Your such a charmer Marc! Oh alright you've twisted my arm, I'll go up and see him for a few."

Marc chuckled; watching with fatherly interest as Serena bounded over to the elevator and with a last friendly wave disappeared into it.

Serena took a deep breath and let herself into the apartment. The upside down 6 on his door made her breathing quicken slightly, however she trusted Marc and her breathing leveled out when she saw that there were no shoes left at the door.

Over the years when Serena had nearly walked in on Darien and his girlfriends' they had decided to made a sign indicating whether he was free or not. After they found out his number 6 on his door was loose they had decided upside down 6 would mean he was busy and normal 6 he was free.

"Darien?" Serena called out and walked down the short hallway.

She made her way to his bedroom and her heartbeat thumped loudly in her chest. Half afraid she was going to see the stupid slut Beryl draped all over Darien, when she opened the door.

From Darien's vantage point on the bed, he could see the door twist open and Darien sighed in annoyance. He mentally prepared himself to go another round with Beryl who must have 'forgotten' something.

"Darien?" A voice called, a voice that sounded nowhere like Beryl's husky, deep voice. But instead was lighter, sweeter; Darien's stomach twisted into eager knots.

He lifted his head up and found his blue-eyed angel stand awkwardly in the middle of his doorway, looking a little bit flustered and almost worried?

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Darien asked sitting up unashamed in his nudity.

Serena breathed in a sigh of relief, quickly scanning the room only to see only one set of clothes strewn about the floor, which looked suspiciously male. She eagerly stepped closer towards the bed and squealed in surprise when he sneaked an arm around her and pulled her onto the bed with him.

Darien didn't mind that he was getting more than a little excited and Serena didn't mind that she could feel it rub against her.

Serena's hands trailed down his tanned chest his muscles rippling beneath her hands as they moved across. She could spend hours just admiring his body if he let her, she could spend days just kissing his soft lips and could spend years just getting to know him.

'This is perfection. This is all that I have wanted and needed all my life. Beryl pales considerably in contrast to this perfect vision of a goddess,' Darien thought dreamily, extremely content and comfortable with Serena lying in his arms.

'She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman...in a partner. The day we call it quits will be the hardest day of my life. When that day comes,'

Serena sighed and rested her head against his shoulder and Darien twisted so that they would both be more comfortable. He got the message that she just needed to be held.

'This is definitely my nirvana. I feel so safe and so…right in his arms. He doesn't even have do anything – he can just hold me and I feel like I already found my haven,' Serena thought, kissing Darien's chest softly.

'Life would be so much more easier if I just let myself love Darien. I know I can trust him to catch me when I fall, but are the risks we have to make everyday worth it? He already is such a big part of my life and when we finally have to part - it will be the saddest day of my life,' Serena acknowledged.

"Serena, I have to mark some papers," Darien gently said, breaking into her thoughts.

She looked up at him startled for a moment and then nodded her consent and started to move off him but Darien had other ideas.

He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the bedroom. Serena giggled and rubbed her face in his shoulder inhaling his scent that made her tingle all over.

He placed her on the couch and then returned to his papers that had been messed around despite the fact he had hurriedly placed them out of harms way, before Beryl came meandering into his apartment.

Serena watched as Darien sat down and began to work, unaware that he was still butt naked and making a certain someone a little more than flustered.

She didn't stay sprawled out on the coach like that forever, she got up and made him a coffee and hers a tea and then headed back to his make-shift desk where she gave his coffee to him. He smiled in gratitude and Serena lay down next to him and rested her head on his lap.

Aware that he needed to concentrate and aware that he was already half erect Serena giggled mischievously and opened her mouth to engulf Darien's member into her mouth.

"Serena!"

Well…she never said she was a saint.

--------

That took so long to write! Ah I'm about to scream! So hard trying to get the plot flowing.

Any suggestions to share I would appreciate.

------------

Under the Covers

This story is a hard core R with lots of swearing, sex and passion. So, don't read unless you want endless fluff and hard core scenes both in and out of the bedroom.

**Chapter 5**

Risks were such a thrill, an unexpected ride of danger and excitement. Something to start the heart racing, palms sweating and the breath uneven.

Everyone took risks, little risks, and huge risks. The risk of letting of letting your parents see your failed report card, the risk of having sex without protection, the risk of bitching about your best mate when she could hear you, the risk of getting caught.

But each risk is a thrill, sometimes unwanted and unnoticeable. Sometimes so powerful and consuming that taking one risk is not enough.

Darien smiled as he strolled down town, pleasantly satisfied, without a worry in the world.

"Darien! That is so cute! I just love bunnies!"

He glanced over at the woman, who was causing the source of the excitement. Their fingers were intertwined, arms locked together, bodies rubbed against each other and both of them were having the time of their lives.

"I realized," Darien, teased tugging on her hair.

She playfully slapped him and looked back at the display case. Her fingers danced across her neck absentmindedly.

Crystalline blue eyes swooped down and smiled as he saw her playing with the necklace he had given her two years ago for her birthday.

A single gold chain with a crescent moon and red rose pendant. It was her favored piece of jewelry and wore it all the time.

"Serena."

This whole thing, this affair even when it first started, was a huge risk. One risk daring on another for them to risk it all.

"Hmm?"

It was a risk when they decided to get hot and steamy in Professor Shields' office.

"You are so beautiful."

A risk when they walked around town where any one could see them in plain sight. Teacher and student draped all over each other.

"I know… you're not so bad looking yourself."

When the slipped away from campus and didn't or couldn't get any further away than the back seat of Darien's car before they let their lust filled hormones over ride them.

"I'm offended!"

"Okay, your completely and utterly handsome and a down right charmer,"

"Sing it to me babe."

It was harder to keep things quiet and to tip toe everywhere and with everyone, opposed to just being loose and have that thrill of having that risk of someone finally catching them.

"But I'd like it so much more if I could just kiss you."

The pounding of the hearts and the rush of excitement were worth every risk they took.

"Lets go some place quieter where I can ravish you for all your worth," Darien purred once they pulled away, from their kiss.

Serena giggled and strained up on her toes to nip his check with her teeth before answering, "Race you."

And then she was off, racing down the street with her blonde hair flying behind her. Darien smiled and happily gave the chase.

The front door slammed closed and a satisfied looking blonde-haired woman floated into the room. With a dramatic sigh, she flopped onto the love seat and let her eyes drift shut. Recalling the afternoon just passed.

It was a short chase before Darien caught her, his hands and mouth punishing her for running away.

They broke into giggles when they heard an old woman make 'tut-tut' noises, shaking her head disapprovingly at the young couple who were feverishly groping each other.

He had led her then to their secret place hidden from public view yet public enough, so anyone who was curious enough could easily pop their head between the branches and receive a detailed instruction manual on the true nature of the 'birds and the bees'.

Heat and desire over rode them; their clothes were hastily pushed to the side and ripped in their haste to get to one another. When Darien had finally plunged inside her, Serena let out a low moan.

He always had this special way of filling her up, completing her. Making her burn and ache for more.

Even though they had fooled around in bed that morning, their sexual appetite for each other was insatiable. The physical need for each other was overwhelming and swamped them with the depth and range of feelings they could produce within each other.

Serena moaned out loud when she remembered the way he had fucked her bone dry, leaving them panting - no gasping for breath and panting for more.

The fires he ignited burned deep within her and the chills she felt swept across her taunt skin.

"Girl, you better stop right there before you fully masturbate on that love seat." A voice interrupted her naughty thoughts.

Her head whipped backwards to glare at the intruder standing still at the door. "I was not masturbating!" Serena blushed a deep rosy pink.

"Moan and squirm a little bit more and you may as well have."

The girl grinned from the door as she saw her friend blush deep red in embarrassment and immediately jump up from the offending love seat.

"What are you doing back so soon back Lita?"

"Checking up on you it seems."

"Oh! You and Raye are all the same!"

Lita shook her head and shook her finger playfully at Serena, "Now, now Serena. Is that any way to welcome back your roomie?"

"I'm going ballistic!"

Serena predictably swooped down towards the tall brunette and enfolded her in a warm hug. "Welcome back."

"Always."

Lita Kang was another one of Serena's roommates and they had been best friends since they had first meet three years ago. Lita was a black belt in karate (as well as Raye) a master chef in the kitchen and was currently studying to be a High School teacher.

She had left university nearly two months ago when things at home got rough, but after her parents prolonged divorce she was back at Uni.

"So tell me, dish the goss about you and Darien. Declare your passionate love for each other yet?" Lita urged once the two girls were settled down back on the couch.

Serena shuddered, "Ok, now you sound like Mina and that's just not… right,"

The brown-haired woman laughed and looked at the woman she had grown to respect and trust over the years. Serena was so much happier when she was with Darien. There was always a glimmer of sadness and loneliness when she was with Seiya. Like she had to repress who she was, when she was with him.

Even by talking on the phone a few times a week, Lita could hear the under lying sadness in Serena's tone of voice whenever Serena hadn't seen Professor Shields. She almost felt sorry for Seiya because no matter what he did or what Serena said. There would always be another man in her heart and in her mind. Someone that Seiya could not even dream about competing against.

"I have decided my love life is a lost cause so I am throwing myself into yours."

"Oh?" Serena asked causally. "What about that hunky best friend of yours? Ken?"

Lita let out a long sigh. "That's the thing, we're only best friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Would you like more?"

Lita ran her hand through her hair; her eyes became unfocused for a minute. Every memory of her relationship with Ken ran quickly through her mind.

"Not if it ended our friendship, I couldn't bare the thought of us breaking up one day and not being able to be friends with him anymore," Lita confessed truthfully.

Serena looked at her conflicted friend and spoke quietly, "My mum once said that when you get married you marry your best friend. I'm not saying that you and Ken have to get married because you are friends but being best friends makes any relationship you have with that person that much stronger."

"Your mum is one in a million and her love for your father is one in a billion."

"Lita Kang you are one in a million and your love for everyone is one in a billion. Just be true to yourself."

A little smile flittered over Lita's face and she reached over to hold Serena's hand. "Thank you."

She was rewarded with one of Serena's dazzling smiles and another warm hug. "Any time."

'Now I wish I could only give you some good advice about you and your own love life,' Lita thought to herself.

'I just want Lita to be happy, because that would make me happy,' Serena silently told herself as she continued to hug her friend.

*-*-*-*-*

The music pumped loudly and the people were dancing and grinding against one another on the dance floor. Drinks and cigarettes were being passed around freely and the stray drug being shared.

Couples bounced and grinded on the dance floor. Brawny barely legal teenage boys hung around the bar making pitiful attempts to 'score' a girl.

Short skirts and dresses rode dangerously high, skimpy revealing tops slid smoothly down. Bouncers looked tough in their little corner. Servers glided in and out of the crowds with practiced ease. Easily avoiding the over rowdy drunk men and skirting around the heavily perspiring dancers.

Everything moved in slow motion, whilst also simultaneously passing in a fast blurs. However, not for one particular server.

"Two dry beers and a bottle of tequila," Serena ordered from the bartender as she leaned against the counter.

"Anything exciting going on down there?" The bartender asked as he placed the beers down on her tray.

Serena shook her head and wiped her sweaty forehead with her hand, "Nearly scored a lap dance but Ann that bitch got in the way."

He placed the bottle of tequila along with some salt and a piece of lime on her tray and paused a moment to look at the frazzled waitress in front of him.

"Thanks Ricky."

Serena worked at 'The Dance' club, which was located down town where mothers fondly referred to as, 'the bad side of town'. 'The Dance' club was a piping hot place and when Serena had wondered inside the recently opened club a year and a half ago, she was immediately hired.

It wasn't the easiest job especially with the grabby drunk customers and she normally left with a pounding headache every night with the level of noise but the money good, great even for a fourth year university student. A lap dance raked in at least $200 and tips were not so bad either.

Her friends weren't really impressed at first, when they had first found out Serena had been hired at the seedy new club on the 'bad side of town'. Raye in particular, was very vocal with her disapproval.

However, after they saw that Serena could still hold her own, at university and at 'work', their harsh and hasty judgment radically improved. Even Raye had scored a job working the nights Serena had off.

"Better get cracking then. So many willing drunks, so little alcohol," Ricky teased.

She gathered her tray and straightened herself out before giving Ricky one last tired smile before heading back into the thong of people.

Seiya watched with growing interest as he watched his girlfriend ease in and out of groups and clusters of people.

He had been pissed as hell when he saw her flirting with the bartender but that was over an hour ago and the place had been hopping since then.

It looked like she was taking a break, maybe now was his time to move. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her tense up before quickly turning to face him.

"Seiya! You scared me!"

He grinned and leaned in for a kiss but she turned her cheek at the last minute. His lips coming to contact with the cool expanse of her check.

His eyes were puzzled as he pulled away and reached out to touch her and she stepped away slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said almost too quickly.

"Serena, I know you better than this,"

She almost looked annoyed at him before looking around at anywhere but him.

"Serena,"

"I'm just really tired ok? My feet are killing me and I shouldn't even be working tonight. I had to fill in for Raye and I still have to catch up on my lectures. University life is so not all glitz and glamour,"

"There's more to it then just that. Is it your time of the month or something?"

He didn't see the hand that slapped his face but he could feel his check tingle in the aftermath and could see the shock written on her face as well as the anger.

"Why do guys think that everything is related to PMS? Honestly! I don't need this crap," Serena said hotly.

Seiya looked flabbergasted and reached for her hand, which was another big mistake, he quickly found out.

"Don't touch me! Don't you know that _I_ know that you have been following me around as I work?" Serena snorted, "You don't own me,"

He immediately backed off but without one last try, "Serena, I'm only looking out for you. I'm your boyfriend and I love you,"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare fucking say another word!"

Seiya panicked he saw tears form in her eyes, tears of frustration and tears of tiredness but Seiya didn't understand the meaning behind them. Serena trembled, stepping further away from him.

Serena felt his eyes bore into hers and she shuddered and skid back further away from him. Slipping away from him.

"Serena,"

And she turned tail and fled. She was quickly lost amongst all the other bodies and suddenly Seiya didn't have the strength to follow her.

"Hay baby," Ann breathed, rubbing her curvaceous body against him.

He turned to her and let her consume him instead.

----------

Shock! Horror! What the hell is Seiya doing to poor Serena! Do we even care? As long as Serena and Darien get together we don't really.

But continue reading and reviewing cause it's only warming up!

----------

Thanks again for the many reviews. I don't like Seiya very much either but who knows maybe Serena does? *Cough Cough* I dearly hope not.

**Chapter 6**

Serena closed her bedroom door softly. It was late and everyone was sound asleep. Everyone but her it seemed.

When she had left Seiya at 'The Dance' club, earlier that night, she had worked quietly and quickly. Turning down any offers that she would have normally picked up and scored her a bigger tip. She escaped the club as soon as she was let off.

For a while, she had wondered the empty streets - not the safest thing to do. But her mind was restless and her feet itched to walk somewhere.

It was only half surprising that she ended up at Darien's complex. She did have his key after all. She could easily just snuggle into bed with him and forget about Seiya all together.

Serena between her scarcely clad form and the glass doors. She stood in the nights' cold for what seemed like eternity. Half-wishing that Darien could sense her and come down for her and half-wishing that she could get her feet to move away.

She left.

The dorm room door creaked open just after five in the morning. Letting in a slim figure pass through before, she tiptoed to her own room.

Serena quickly undressed and in her naked form slipped into her bed. The sun would rise in an hour and it would mark another day for the world. Dawn marks the end of one day and the beginning of another.

She could either let go of Seiya or hang onto him. With every new day, you made choices.

Seiya. What had made her blow up at him? He was just being concerned the boyfriend that he had every right to be. Darien often checked up on her when she worked and it never bothered her before.

So, the first time Seiya did it, it freaked her out?

"I could love Seiya, I really could,"

But then she would have to let go of another person, that she held close in her heart.

"I could love Darien just as much if not more than I could ever love Seiya,"

But then she would have complications- Darien was her professor! It was not acceptable at all to have any teacher/student relationships. Seiya, on the other hand, was blissfully complication free.

Serena buried her head in her pillow. Not willing to allow her self to see the truth, for to follow her own heart.

Professor Shields made her feel so hot, so alive.

Seiya Starlight made her feel safe, complication free and… left her dry.

The biggest secret she ever had to hid from Seiya, was that he never made her wet. He never made her cum. Never in the explosive, orgasmic way Darien never failed to achieve.

Whenever things started to heat up between the pair, she was as dry as a desert and she had to close her eyes and picture someone else. Someone who was taller, darker and more handsome.

She had to imagine it was Darien kissing her, touching her, teasing her. It was Darien who made her wet as a waterfall and cum crying his name.

Just when she reached her brink, she would open her eyes and bit down hard on her tongue willing herself to swallow up Darien's name.

It was Seiya's name that he heard when Serena came. But not the one she thought about.

It was a secret she kept to herself. Ashamed that her own boyfriend couldn't make her wet and yet Darien could without even looking at her.

She gasped as she felt the familiar wetness pool around her legs. Her body temperature rising making her feel hot.

A picture of a man floated just above her. He was smiling down at her, almost daring her to do the nasty deed.

Her fingers had a mind of their own and nimbly slithered down her naked body. Her body arched upwards as they finally came in contact with her throbbing clit.

She didn't notice or care that the covers slid over her, half covering her and half sprayed on the floor.

Her breathing became shallower and the fingers that darted between her folds were not her own dainty fingers any more.

One hand reached up to cup one of her breasts. Her nipples hardened and she arched her back again, off the bed. Moaning and pleading, her fingers stroked her pearl of tender nerves to completion.

His hands were demanding. Yet, gentle. One hand cupped her, teasing her, molding her warm flesh to fit his hand. The other hand was demanding, plunging in and out ruthlessly.

One finger than two now three. Serena panted hard as she felt sweat trickle down her head and her back.

Faster, harder, rougher. Make her forget.

The air was crinkled with built up passion and yet they kept on moving. Joint together. Pushing each other.

Serena was powerless as she felt herself veer on the edge.

His hands stroked her sensitive jewel making her gasp and writhe around in her bed before she fell.

"Darien!" She gasped breathlessly.

Her heart pounded painfully, her chest rising up and down faster before slowing down.

Serena breathed in deeply and removed her soaked juiced hand. He smiled down at her and together they closed their eyes and rested.

_The moon set and the sun was rising._

Seiya waked up curled around a red-brunette. Her slender limbs entwined with his, spooning each other perfectly. He opened his eyes lazily. Yawing as he rubbed one eye awake and then his hazed filled brain automatically panicked and he nearly fell out of the bed before he realized what had happened.

After his so-called 'girlfriend' had left him at 'The Dance' club, he had followed Anne to the Bar where he drowned a countless number of beers before they had started feverishly kissing and groping each other.

It was a big blur from the moment he left the bar till the moment he awoke, more than a little hung over in the room he was in now.

Small fragments of last night came rushing back to him, faint little details like Anne going down on him and the sloppy kisses he had tried to initiate.

But right now he had a massive headache pounding his brain and Ann presence weren't helping any. Well apart from last night… but that was different.

He shifted slightly and looked down at his chest in disgust where a faint line of saliva still remained.

Ann moved slightly, cracking one eyelid open, and smiled inwardly. She had achieved her goal and she was pleased though she didn't know what Serena always gloated about.

Every since she had started working at 'The Dance' nearly four months before Serena and her had not hit it off at all. Then there was this consent rivalry between the two. The blonde-haired slut always gloated about having the most _amazing_ lover in bed. Ann, insatiably curious and driven by her rivalry made a deal with herself to hurt Serena in the worst way imaginable- by sleeping with her boyfriend.

She had simultaneously managed to satisfy her own curiosity and fuck her long time rival's boyfriend brains out.

"Morning lover," Ann greeted with a lazy smile.

She stretched leisurely, the covers sensuously sliding off her naked body and Seiya literally felt his eyes pop out of his head.

"I…I have a girlfriend," Seiya finally muttered wrestling his eyes away.

"I know," Ann purred.

"I shouldn't have done this. I can't do this,"

"Who would know? Plus you enjoyed it," Ann urged her hand trailing down his chest.

Seiya desperately tried to find away out of his fog filled his brain. All he could feel was her hand dipping lower and all he could think about was Ann.

It had been such a long time since Serena had given him any kind of attention and Ann was more than willing to help him out. Plus he was a full red neck male, with a beautiful naked girl lying beside him.

"I think somebody wants to play and I am up for the game,"

Seiya muffled a strangled moan when she finally reached her destination. Her hand toyed with him.

He didn't need to think any more. He pounced on her and held her arms above her head.

'Rough- I can do rough,' Thought Ann mischievously

His eyes raked hers and she almost squirmed under his gaze. His head dipped lower and his teeth captured her dusky pink nipple.

Seiya didn't wait. He pushed into her with one unrelenting thrust and pounded her forcefully into the mattress.

His teeth bit the soft swell of her voluptuous breast making her gasp. Her long nails scratched down his back, drawing blood. Seiya shuddered in ecstasy, the pain only heightening his pleasure.

Thrust matched every thrust. Hips bucked against each other. The only sounds were the 'smack smack' of skin hitting skin.

Seiya was relentless on his quest of forgetting. Forgetting his troubles, his pounding headache and his girlfriend. It was all about fucking each other into oblivion and forgetting.

_The sun was high over their heads._

Darien let the last paper fall out of his grasp and he sighed relaxing back into his chair. Three empty mugs surrounded his table and his fingers were cramped from holding that dreaded red pen.

His hand reached over to the other side of his bed, which he found empty and cold like he found it every other time he woken up that week.

It was a bad habit that normally assured him but now only brought emptiness. A feeling he was too familiar with and didn't want to remember.

Being raised in an orphanage wasn't the most memorable experience he had the privilege of enjoying. In fact, when he was younger he often felt lonely and unloved. Knowing that he had a large trust fund at the age of eight didn't mean much back then either.

He almost didn't want to get up out of bed when he realized what day it was. Tuesday. His most dreaded day.

The day when he had no classes with his young student lover and no chance of seeing her, as today was her day off and she normally spent that time with her jerk-face boyfriend or with her friends.

It was the one-day which he could not deny her.

He managed to get into University some how and was immediately sucked into university life as students and lectures swamped him. Endless amounts of papers waited to be marked and he had now heard every pathetic excuse from errant students.

He had finally managed to find a way to get to his own personal office where another huge pile of papers patiently waited to be marked.

So there, he sat for nearly three hours with three mugs of coffee to keep him doing and he was finally done.

Darien cracked his knuckles to get come tension out of his fingers and stood up to shake off any weary bits.

He gathered his mugs and smiled when he saw the first one he picked up.

It was a bunny mug with pink fur and a cute caricature of a rabbit's face. Serena's first present to him. He didn't really know why Serena was addicted to rabbits but whatever made her happy was alright by him.

He reached over to pick his second mug up and grinned again. The mug had a single red rose. His favorite flower. The rose was a symbol of love, passion, purity- all the things that reminded Darien of Serena. The last mug had crescent moons and roses. And at the bottom of the mug was a picture of Serena's smiling face.

He loved that mug the best. He tended to drink the coffee more quickly but it was worth it to see her face when the mug was empty.

Some people found that creepy but to Darien, it made his bitter brew that much more sweeter. Darien shook his head to break any stray thoughts wondering about his head.

The mugs were placed on the sink and then he turned back to gather his other stuff and did a double take.

"Beryl. What are you doing here?" Darien managed to croak out.

She smiled seductively and moved closer to Darien. Her hips sway widely, her eyes glinted with a predatoral gleam.

"What? Can't I come and visit my boyfriend any more?"

Darien barely managed to hide his cringe, "You know you can't come here. You know I could get fired if someone found out that I am fucking someone in my office in broad daylight,"

"You haven't cared about that before,"

"Well I care now. Beryl I… I can't do this."

She was inches away from him and he could almost feel her breath of him.

Her hand came up and stroked his well-defined check. His head turned slightly away from her touch and she frowned.

What was up with him? He always needed coaxing for him to come out and play these day. Sometimes he would even push her away and Beryl was beginning to think that the effort it took to get Darien in the mood was almost not worth it. Almost.

"What is wrong with you Darien? I can't come up to you in your apartment; I can't come to your work?" Beryl demanded stepping back.

"Don't think that I don't want this, I do. But I could get in major shit if someone found out that shit went down in here,"

"Don't give me that bull Darien,"

"What do you want me to do Beryl? Sweep you in my arms and fuck your brains out?"

Beryl grinned and eyed Darien, "That would be a nice start,"

Then her lips crashed down on his, harshly their teeth clinking together forcefully as she slanted her mouth over his. Her hands tore his buttons on his shirt, laying her hands flat on his smooth skin.

Darien neither responded nor pushed her away and she took that as a silent signal for her to continue.

For Pete's sake, she was horny and she needed a nice good hard fuck. And by god she wasn't going to go before she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was Darien and Beryl always got she wanted in the end.

He finally managed to tear his mouth away from hers and gently pushed her back. His head turned away, his eyes down cast.

Why did he feel like any time that he was with Beryl it felt like he was cheating on Serena? Like his gut was twisted into knots and his heart hurt. All he wanted to do was run away with his tail between his legs and return to Serena' safe haven.

He remembered a time, not so long ago when he would gladly screw Beryl six ways to China but not any more. He wanted to lie between Serena's cream-colored thighs, lick and taste her sweet, strawberry flavored lips.

There was no doubt that Beryl was not exclusive to Darien alone. But Darien also had no doubts that it was he that really gave her a kick.

"You should go,"

Beryl glared daggers at Darien and if looks could kill, he would be a bloody mess on the floor.

"You are not what I expected Darien. Not from you."

Darien couldn't bear to raise his eyes from the safety of his office floor.

"Things change, people change,"

He heard a loud sniff and he looked up and was shocked to find unshed tears pooling in her emerald green eyes.

"Is it over then? Are we breaking up?"

He had never thought of it that way. As he thought of permanently, calling things quits, the more he started to think that it actually sounded like a really good idea. He couldn't go on being with Beryl when all he could think about was Serena.

"Yes, maybe I think we are,"

The hand that slapped him came quick and fast. But it was the gentle kiss that she placed on his check that really surprised him.

"You know where I am if you ever need me," Beryl purred in his ear for the last time before exiting his office, forever.

Darien breathed in a sigh of relief and adjusted himself. It felt like an invisible force had been lifted from his shoulders.

If only all break-ups were like this.

He picked up his scattered papers and slung his jacket around his shoulders. He opened the door that Beryl had only moments ago departed from and with a determined swagger he walked out.

_The sun was just setting and the moon was rising._

-------------

Hay does any one know it its Anne or Ann? Which sounds better? Cheers dudes and ill update quick if u help me out with some ideas to give this story some plot.

I can't make Serena dump Seiya's cheating arse because that would make Serena a hypocrite because she cheated on him right from the beginning.

So unfortunately, Ann will again pop up and Beryl will enter the screen again but not right now.

Oh lots of Seiya bashing so don't read if you actually like him.

Flash back time! Might answer some of your questions too.

Anne is also here by renamed Ann.

**Chapter 7**

Raye shared a troubled look with Mina and Lita, awkwardly hovering around Serena. Who was hunched over the table, her milkshake placed in her hand but not a sip had been taken.

A clear indication that _something_ was wrong.

She had been like that for nearly half and hour and didn't show any signs of snapping out of her broken down trance.

"This is stupid! Can you please tell me why you are all mopey? It's not like you broke off with Seiya. All you did was get into a pathetic squabble," Raye burst out.

Serena gave her friends a half-hearted shrug; a tight frown formed across the fiery tempered woman's face.

The three girls raised their eyebrows in surprise as Serena's head lifted up and her normally crystal eyes landed on them.

Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, leaving a cold chill sweep through the three friends. It made them, want to huddle the petite girl in their arms and bring back color to her pale cheeks.

"I've been thinking," Serena began slowly.

They nodded in encouragement just like Serena thought they would.

"Maybe. I should break things off," Her voice dipped low.

"Break things off?" Lita asked softly.

The blonde nodded her head, "With Darien," She answered in a whisper so quiet that they had to strain to hear.

Each girl took on a different perception as they tried to comprehend the information presented to them.

Lita shook her head in sympathy. She had never been truly in love before but she knew love when she saw it and when she looked at Serena and Darien she saw how madly in love they were with each other. They may never admit to themselves that they needed each other but she could see how much they depended on each other.

Lita witnessed the painful episode, when they had tried to distance one another. It lasted for about two weeks before they caved in. Lita looked on in sympathy. There was nothing she could do but to back up any decision that Serena might make.

"What?" Mina asked stupidly.

Raye saw how Serena was conflicted on the inside. Her eyes held no joy, offered no warmth. Bugger that basted Seiya! He was the reason that she was even in this state.

With any other boy, had a relationship been this hard Serena would have broken things off and enjoyed her 'single' time. Of course, that meant snuggling into Darien's bed every night.

Raye had to admit that she had her initial doubts about Darien and Serena lasting. Of course, there was that whole issue on crushing on him back in high school when he had been their teacher. But Serena knew the risks involved when she first involved herself with Darien, she went willing and didn't look back.

Raye had to admire her for that. Raye listened enraptured as Serena begun to explain herself. She started off slowly.

Serena looked up at her friends uncertain that they would listen to all she had to say and still be her friends. But she trusted them and she put her faith and heart out to them. She drew in a deep breath. "I started my relationship with Darien with my eyes wide opened. Or so I thought."

_Flash Back:_

Seventeen-year-old Serena laughed gaily with her friends, her head tossed back as she laughed at one of her quieter friends Amy, make a witty remark.

"Oh! Stop! Stop!" Serena gasped out in between fits of giggles. "My stomach can't take any more of this," She protested as Raye smirked.

She landed on the floor as her giggles mounted; she dragged her friends with her.

They didn't care that they were drawing curious glances from everybody around them.

It was then when she first saw him. Her breath caught and her stomach did a frenzy flip-flop. She scrambled into her seat and tried to smooth her silky blonde strands to sit straight. It was then that she knew.

When Mr. Shields first entered the room, just about every girl's heart stopped and even the boys couldn't help but look on with admiration.

Serena felt a possessive arm wrap around her shoulders and a face nuzzle her neck.

"Hey Serena," the voice breathed.

She turned slightly in her seat and she let out the breath she didn't know was holding in. "Hey Chris," She greeted her boyfriend.

He kissed her on her neck and was working up to her face when Mr. Shields spoke for the first time and Serena melted in her seat right there.

"Alright, everybody get to your seats-" He waited till everyone was seated and the class became quiet. "I'm Mr. Shields but I prefer it if you all called me Darien though only in our classroom. Seems I can get into a heap load of shit if I let you use my first name. I think that you can all guess that I'm here because I'm your new English teacher,"

From that day, onwards Darien was the youngest teacher at Brick Wood High and the most popular.

He was on everyone's desired list and he cut the top 5 in Serena's chart. He was hot, handsome, mysterious, funny and a great teacher.

In no time, he had students trusting him and teachers eating out of the palm of his hand. And of course, Serena played all the tricks in her book to get his attention.

She had no shame in showing him a bit of leg or a bit more skin then necessary. To her having, even a minute of Darien's time was enough; it was nothing but a fairy tale for her to even begin to imagine herself with Darien in the future.

But a girl could dream could she not?

_End Flash back_

"Then there was the chase and our bump and grind in the class room,"

_Flash back:_

The bell rang signaling the end of the period and the end of the day. But for many it was just hard to just tear them self's' away from their seats as Darien weaved a magic spell on them.

Who knew that Shakespeare could be so fascinating? Who knew that listening to Darien ramble on about Shakespeare would be so enthralling?

Darien's voice called out quick and clear before the mad rush would start to get home first. "Serena! Can you stay behind for a minute?"

Serena felt her cheeks burn up and nodded dumbly as everyone else continued packing up and then make a fast exit. Something that Serena wished she could do.

When no one else was in the room Darien stalked towards the statuesque girl seeing as she was rooted to her spot.

"Ms. Starr?" Darien asked.

Serena shuddered slightly as she heard his silky voice roll her name of his lips. Darien watched half amused as she turned a slight shade of pink.

"Serena," Her voice squeaked out.

She mentally bashed herself as she listened to how breathy her voice was. It wasn't like she couldn't speak to hot guys. For gods sake she had already dated half the male population at her school.

"Serena, I've been worried lately about your behavior in class. It seems that you zone out most the time-" Darien trailed off. "Though Ms Haruna tells me that's just one of your lovely traits,"

Serena blushed a deeper shade of pink and twisted her hands nervously. "You're just lucky I don't fall asleep on you," She joked.

Darien smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Please tell me what I can do to make your lessons more…enjoyable. It seems to me that you want my attention and then zone out,"

Serena said and thought to herself, 'If you only knew.'

His eyes suddenly zoomed to her mouth where her tongue wetted her lips and he mentally groaned and indiscreetly pinched himself.

She gasped suddenly as his eyes darkened to dark- almost black orbs. His eyes projected his lust… for her.

She reacted immediately and changed her stance slightly so her shirt rose up revealing more of her skin and her skirt clung to her legs just like she wanted to.

Serena didn't know when she had changed. She normally was every faithful to her current boyfriend but no one else had got her so excited, so hot before.

He could make her feel things he shouldn't. She did things to him that she shouldn't know how to.

So, when Serena saw how close she was to Darien and how much she could feel his body heat just about radiate from his body, she was shocked to watch him draw back.

She didn't expect the curses that he muttered under his breath and his hand that ran through his head. A sure sign that he was troubled. So, she was even more surprised when his lips finally crushed down on hers.

His arm snaked around her petite frame and her arms traveled around him to keep their bodies joined together.

Her body reacted almost immediately to Darien's hot mouth on her's, kissing him back with equal fever and heat. His mouth was unrelenting, bruising and demanding more from her tender sweet lips.

Her eyes flew open as she felt his excitement press against her stomach and she wrapped her never-ending long legs around him and grinded against his pelvis. Making him moan and squeeze his eyes shut.

It took all Darien's will power to not zip down and take her right there. Ravish the minx who was all wrapped around him. Her scent making him dizzy with delight and lust.

A sudden gasp echoed in the deserted classroom as Darien fondled her breast, his mouth attacking her neck and every sense of right and wrong floated out the window. Not that either thought to put a premature end to their endless pleasure.

They sunk to the floor somehow. Maybe it was because Serena could no longer hold herself up on her own two feet or maybe because it would give them better access to each other.

Whatever the reason they didn't expect to be half naked rolling in between desks on the classroom floor.

Darien gave Serena another hard demanding kiss and tweaked her nipple before gasping out, "Is this what you wanted?"

At first, Serena's brain was too muddled to bring itself out of its lust-hazed euphoria to piece together his words. Then her eyes widened and she pushed herself off Darien. Both immediately regretted the loss of one another.

"I'm not a whore Darien."

Darien watched her with even eyes as she tried to cover herself up; he felt a twinge of regret. "No, but this is what you wanted? Wanted to make me notice you. Wanted me to...do what?"

Her eyes filled up with unshed tears and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She could still feel his kisses on her bruised mouth, could still feel his hands on her skin, even though they had detangled themselves, from one another.

The thought that she may never experience this kind of intimacy with Darien made her furiously swipe at her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him!

He cursed himself when he saw her tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes and it took every strength in him not to forget all about reason and take her there and then.

"I don't want to be your student. I want to be more."

_End Flash back_

"We started a very dangerous relationship. During the daytime, I would pretend that everything was all right between Chris and me but in between classes and every spare minute I had. I spent with Darien. Then there was the annual spring carnival."

_Flash Back:_

Carnivals, fetes, they were all the same. The noise was always the same. Little kids dragging and pleading with their parents to let them ride just _one_ more ride. Junk food of every sort littered the ground.

Fairy Floss and hot dogs being greedily consumed, tickets being sold, happy couples lost in their own private world. Screams came from the haunted house and shrills of delight from the Sizzler.

It was Brick Woods Annual Spring carnival. The biggest funniest thing, that even the nerds could come and enjoy.

Everyone was in the highest spirits especially the Serena, whose grin was so big you would have thought it was stuck that way.

"You've been really happy all tonight Serena," Chris said as his arm tightened around her shoulders.

She fought the urge to shrug his arm off but let it settle there. Darien promised he would make an appearance at the carnival and promised her a ride in the Ferris wheel.

"I'm just really happy that it's a beautiful night and I'm here with you."

Raye made gagging noises behind their backs and Amy giggled, idly picking on her fairy floss.

Chris didn't mind Raye's childish antics, leaning in close and kissed his girlfriend tenderly.

'Nothing like Darien's kisses' Serena said to herself wistfully. 'No one could ever compare to Darien's kisses.'

Raye noticed with amusement as Serena checked her watch for the hundredth time tonight and then shot a panicked look at her. Raye glanced at her own watch and saw how close it was to Serena's and Darien's 'reunion'.

Serena had confided to Raye and Amy about her relationship with Darien, and they were all sworn to secrecy.

"Chris! Come on you promised me a ride on the…ah bumper cars!" Raye said suddenly tugging on his arm, efficiently breaking his hold on Serena.

The bumper cars were located the furthest away from the Ferris wheel.

"I did?" Chris asked with a slight frown.

Serena shot a worried look at Amy and she hastily interjected, "Yes you did, I was right there when you promised."

"Oh all right," Chris gave in.

They started to move but Serena stood rock solid to the floor. "I'm going to pass on this you guys. Um, I told Molly that I would meet up with her."

"I can't leave you alone."

"Yes you can, I'm a strong girl plus in a crowd like this nobody can try something without drawing attention to themselves."

After a few more minutes of disagreement, they finally decided to go their separate ways. Amy being Serena's chaperone.

When Chris disappeared out of sight the blonde took off quickly to the Ferris wheel with Amy lagging behind.

When the blue head girl finally reached the Big Wheel she couldn't see Serena or Darien any where until she caught Serena lining up in the line holding tight onto Darien's hand.

'A cocky move,' thought Amy, however she could see the tenderness that they shared with each other, in the way that they playfully touched and teased each other.

Serena unexpectedly whipped out a hat and tucked in her signature meatball hairstyle, beneath the cap- like that would disguise her.

Amy watched the pair for a while and then pulled a long face when they started making out like there was no tomorrow. It was her cue to stop gawking at the couple and wander off.

Serena didn't notice that Amy left but she did notice Darien's lips on hers. His toe curling kisses totally eradicating the kisses she had shared earlier with her boyfriend.

They finally managed to get in a carriage and they were on their way. They stopped at the top and admired the sunset, together. His arm wrapped firmly against her waist. Her head snuggled up on his shoulder.

This is where they could spend the rest of their lives, just holding each other in their arms.

"Now take off your ridiculous hat."

_End Flash Back_

"For my entire senior year I was totally happy. When Chris broke up with me, it was the best thing he could have done for me and for that one year. I didn't have to worry about sneaking around and cheating on Chris. All I had was Darien and he was all I ever needed."

"I remember that year. You were always happy and cheerful. I remembering smiling 24/7 because you were smiling 24/7," Raye remembered wistfully.

Serena nodded sadly, "Yeah, but than came graduation and I thought that I wouldn't ever see him again."

"But you did." Lita stated.

"I did. We parted as friends and I parted as a virgin."

"You were a virgin! After all that time?" Mina screeched mortified.

Raye slapped a hand across Mina's mouth to quiet her down, "Darien wanted her to lose her virginity to someone special and no matter how Serena tried to seduce him he wouldn't budge."

"Its hard these days to find a guy with morals like that but I'm glad we waited because my first time was amazing," Serena reassured Mina.

Lita shot Mina an annoyed look before turning to face Serena again. "Continue with the story."

"Ok. We didn't know that we would ever see each other again but I knew that some thing was special about him. When I started university, I thought I was turning over a new leaf. Instead I got the biggest shock of my life."

_Flash Back:_

Nineteen-year-old Serena entered the lecture hall with a determined stride. She had been on campus for nearly a week, classes had only started a day ago, and she was looking forward to the coming year.

She was extremely happy that Raye had been accepted at the same university. A familiar face was always a good sign. She was happy that Amy got into a medical school, being a doctor had always been Amy's long-term goal.

"Hey! Meatball head! Over here," A voice called her over.

Serena scanned the crowed with a tight frown until her eyes settled on the smirking raven head. Waving her over.

The blonde plunked herself onto the seat beside Raye and hit her friend good naturally, "Don't call me that."

Raye shrugged and smiled, "So how is university life treating you Sere?"

"Its only the second day!"

"Yeah, I've gotten lost like a million times too."

Unexpectedly, the main entrance door opened and a middle-aged man worked his way to the front desk. Nothing was amazing about him. Middle aged, brown worn in suit, and average build. Like every other professor, that Serena had encountered so far.

"I'm Professor Newton and this is your English 101 class-" He broke off abruptly when the doors opened again revealing a much younger handsome man. With black jet hair, blue eyes and a very, very familiar ugly green blazer.

"And this is my TA, Darien Shields. We will be your teachers for the next so many years. So buckle down kids because this is only the beginning."

Serena gasped. Was it really him? Her heartbeat raced a little faster. Ok a lot faster. So fast, she wondered if any one else could hear it beat erratically against her ribs.

Raye shot Serena a meaningful look and glanced back at Darien who was making himself comfortable. "Breathe Serena."

She stood up suddenly, raced down the stairs, and hurried out of the lecture hall.

Darien gazed at the door at the blonde-haired woman's fast retreat. She looked so much like Serena, he thought to himself wistfully before he mentally punched himself.

He had come here to forget about his one-time student lover not to imagine everyone else was her.

Professor Newton nudged Darien slightly; gaining his attention and then went on talking about the curriculum.

_End Flash Back_

"Serena couldn't hide all the time, I was planning on doing something drastic than Serena had a klutz attack and Darien was right there catching her," said Raye.

"At high school I hated the feeling of sneaking around, I felt like a rotten rat and I hated lying to everyone. But what Darien could make me feel… I think it was worth everything."

"So, if you had to do it all over again would you do it the same?" Lita asked, curious to hear Serena's past relationship with the professor.

Serena looked thoughtful for a second, remembering every memory and feeling she had experienced with Darien. "Apart from all the lying and cheating, I wouldn't swap my time with Darien for anything. I would have done everything all over again," She reaffirmed.

"Not even a year's supply of chocolate?" Mina teased.

"Not even a million years supply of chocolate… wait…Ok, hang on maybe not."

The four girls laughed and Serena felt happy that she could just laugh with her girlfriends, if only for a couple of minutes.

"But right now? I'm sick of all the lying and sneaking around. It's driving me insane. And there is still the issue of Seiya, to deal with."

---------

Cliff hanger! In the smallest sense.

What advice will her friends give her? Who will Serena choose and what will she do? Find out next time - next time!

----------

All I can say is that I'm really, really sorry about the very, very late update and I promise because I haven't updated for such a long time I will make this chapter like very long. Almost like 2 chapters in one.

Sorry!

And I just read my story over again and I can't believe at all the spelling mistakes I have made! Gosh no wonder I suck at English.

**Chapter 8**

The evening had been perfect. Good restaurant, delicious food that went straight to the thighs, decent movie with plenty of laughs and then the climax of the night. The sex.

Seiya groaned, his mouth trailing kisses down along her slender neck. He had to hand it to her, she sure knew a few tricks that even Ann could not compete against, yet it felt to him that something was lacking.

Serena moaned into his ear as his hands worked his way under her tank top and started to message her flesh. Serena had to admit that he had really picked up his game since the last time she had fallen into bed with him.

Expert hands quickly reached down to unbuckle his belt and swiftly tugged down his pants till they lay forgotten on the floor.

She hastily covered the shock in her eyes as she only saw that he was only half up as it pressed against her. Last time they had fooled around, she had got him excited only a few minutes into the game.

Seiya let out a tiny eep as Serena firmly grasped his member, and then with harsh quick movements got rid of his boxers that were covering himself up. The roughness in her handling was surprising yet Seiya found himself get turned on.

The sheets crinkled. Serena expertly flipped Seiya over and then took off her own top before going down on him. His eyes shot open, her lips descending on him. She smiled in satisfaction, feeling him grow harder beneath her touch.

A delicate pink tongue darted out and licked up the pre cum that was forming at his tip. He shuddered under her ministrations.

Hands curled up in her blond mane keeping her steady and urging her on. She placed one hand on his thigh and the other on his now fully erect penis. She started stroking him with her hand, rhythmatically up and down, up and down till she felt him try and buck up to her.

A single strangled moan echoed around the room. Her lips and mouth replaced her hand as she continued to suck him dry.

He resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth in order not to choke her but his legs quivered and she had to place her other free hand on his other leg, to hold him steady.

Her wet, warm mouth engulfed him as far as she could and she began to suck with all her worth. Her eyes closed, using all her energy to pleasure him further.

Her tongue licked and her teeth bit into him as he neared his edge.

"Serena!" He gasped out at the first shudders of his climax.

She didn't stop her pace but became more harder and harsher as he neared.

"Agh!" he cried out, emptying himself into her waiting mouth.

The slightly salty taste of his cum filled her mouth; Serena eagerly drank it all down.

She didn't stop till he had finished emptying his wad and then she slithered back up to him. His eyes were closed in satisfaction.

He cracked open one eye and reached for her. Pulling her face close enough for him to lick up the mess left at the sides of her mouth and chin.

Serena collapsed against him and he held her tightly. To spent to do anything else. She watched as his eyes drift close and he fell into an exhausted slumber.

She watched him sleep for a few minutes making certain that he was asleep before she quietly slipped out of his embrace, put her top back on and walked silently to the door.

She looked back at the slumbering form of her boyfriend and then closed the door behind her.

*-*-*-*

She groaned in satisfaction, he pounded into her harder and harder. His thrusts deep and strong, hitting her sweet spot over and over again with every downward thrust.

His eyes were darkened by the night and pure animal lust, driving into her deeper and deeper.

His mouth was unrelenting as he savagely plundered and assaulted her mouth, his hands bruising her tender breasts. His body smothered hers as he took her over and over again.

He could feel her quickly approaching her edge and he intended to make her to continue to fall.

"Darien!" She gasped out, her whole body rocked at the force of her climax.

He didn't stop as she exploded all around him. Her muscles tightening around him that almost made him give in but he just pushed harder.

His grasp tightened on her hips, and with a deep, guttural groan, he thrust into her one more time. She quickly reached her second orgasm that shook her body so hard that she physically felt winded.

She lay limp under him for a few seconds but then realized that he was nowhere close. He moaned appreciatively, when her hips started to thrust up to him with almost as much force he was inflicting on her.

His mouth plundered hers as he bit hard on her lip. A small amount of blood trickled out. Serena winced at the slight cut.

Seeing the blood on her lip drove him insane. His hips bucked wildly against hers. Her tongue darted out to lick up the blood but he was faster.

Grabbing her tongue between his teeth before slowly releasing her, dipping his head so he could lick up her blood.

She shuddered as she saw her blood on his lips. Then with just as much force as he was inflicting down below he plundered the cut that he made. Sucking her lip, becoming even more animalistic in his movements.

He was almost unforgiving, slamming down hard into her as he felt himself approaching. She felt like he was driving her towards a dark ledge. With each thrust her skin grew hotter and her craving for him more ravenous. Each drive of his body was torture and sweet bliss at the same time.

Almost in the same, second the came together. Darien's grunt when he climaxed was the only sound in the lifeless room.

As soon as he was sure that he had finished emptying his seed into her, he rolled over onto his bed not giving her the chance to catch her breath after the hard, quick successive climaxes.

"I can smell him on you," His voice deadpanned, disturbing the quiet.

Serena turned on her side to face him but he wasn't facing her.

"I can taste him in your mouth, I can feel him on your skin. You went down on him didn't you? But he didn't return the favour so you came over here like a bitch in heat and fucked me instead."

Serena shivered at the cold tone of his voice. No anger or resentment just hollow and dead. "He's my boyfriend."

"And I'm you sex toy," Darien drawled out dryly.

"No, YOU treat ME like I'm the sex toy. Professor Shields," Serena spat out suddenly angry at him.

She rolled over the other side of the bed and bent down to retrieve her clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

She groaned in frustration when she couldn't find her panties… again. It didn't matter let Darien keep her panties - something to remember her by.

Cobalt blue eyes looked on with confusion when she took out her keys. The keys that Darien gave her that granted her free access to his apartment.

"It's over Darien. I can't do this any more. I have feelings for Seiya and I think he may be the one," Serena said in a low remorseful tone.

Darien looked at his lover with a steady gaze but his heart was beating a million times per minute. A life without Serena was not something he had ever really considered. He knew that one day in the distant future that they would have to part ways but not so soon- not like this.

"I'm going to ask to change classes to Professor Spicers. It's the only class that doesn't conflict with my timetable any way," Serena continued on.

He froze, "Hang on. You've thought about this before?"

Serena looked away from his gaze and nodded her head. "Yes."

"Do you really want this to end this way?"

"I don't see any other option. We fucked, we had our fun and now I'm ending this 'affair' and staying faithful to my boyfriend."

"Do you really want him knowing that he can never make you feel like I can," Darien breathed down her neck.

She jumped, not seeing him creep up on her. She backed away from him, staying out of his grasp. "I'll take the risk."

"The sex will only be mild and sweetly tangy on those 'special', rare occasions," He taunted further.

She refused to rise to the bait.

"What are you going to do when he doesn't satisfy you enough and you're all hot and horny? Who are you going to fuck as a substitute?"

"It's called masturbation, Darien," Serena retorted, somewhat hotly though her voice wavered.

Serena could almost feel his smug smile even though she wasn't even looking at him.

"Better get your dildo out now Serena, it's gonna have a long run."

Serena's head snapped to the side and looked furiously at him. Her face flushed red from their earlier activities and the choice of post coital sex talk now.

Darien instantly knew that he had gone too far, maybe too far as to actually push Serena away rather than coax her back. Back towards him and their bed, they shared together.

"Goodbye Darien," Serena said briskly. Throwing the keys in his direction, she moved to walk out of his bedroom. Darien moved quickly in front of her. His strong hands held her arms together as he looked furiously down at her.

"You are not going anywhere," He growled out.

"Watch me."

She tried moving her arms out of his grasp but his grip was too tight. Though he wasn't hurting her she couldn't remove herself from his grip.

"I need you Serena, I need you here with me," Darien pleaded, cringing inwardly at the pathetic nature of his words.

Crystal blue eyes looked hard and deep into his sorrowful cobalt blue eyes and she knew she was lost. His eyes offered her everything she ever wanted to know, everything she had needed to know.

Her head tilted towards his and her lips gently brushed across his lips. He took the invitation and automatically deepened the kiss making them both moan.

It was then did Serena realize that Darien was stark naked in the middle of his bedroom with only Serena's own body as his shield. She enjoyed the knowledge.

"What are you smiling about?" Darien finally asked in between kisses.

Her eyes pointed down and he smiled along with her.

"You don't just smile at it you know," Darien teased.

"Nuh uh, don't even think about make up sex."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm still very sore," Serena added with a wince.

Darien laughed as he captured her lips in his again. His arms wrapping around her petite body, to lift her up off the ground and dumping her back onto the bed.

"Sorry about that baby, I'll promise I'll be gentler."

Serena arched an eyebrow at him as he leered over her. "But honey, you know I like it rough."

With that Darien jumped, her and she let out a surprised yelp.

*-*-*-*-*

Ann moved over on the bed. Her feet dangled off the bed as she scanned the room for her clothes.

He knew better than to make pointless conversation. So, he just watched with amusement as she stood up in all nudity in search her clothes.

'Great ass,' He thought cheekily as she bent over giving him a great view.

He watched with disappointment when she found and donned her clothes, his view cut off. Well if you call a mini skirt that made her long legs look like they went on forever and boob tube, that was all 'boob' and not enough 'tube'.

"Thanks for the fuck Tyler," Ann said turning round to see him.

"Any thing for a few kicks."

Ann flashed him her 'sultry' smile, "Tyler you naughty boy you. I'll give ya a call and you better be sitting down when I do," She added with a wink.

He grabbed his cock crudely and smiled up at her, "You know I'm always ready for you baby,"

She inwardly cringed at the sight of him grabbing his balls, "Don't go all Michael Jackson on me now Tyler," She reached over the bed and gave his penis a gentle squeeze.

"Oh baby, you know you shouldn't do that to a man," Tyler protested, his cock beginning to come alive again.

Her hand continued to tease him till he became rock hard, beneath her hand. She lowered her mouth, daintily wiping off the pre cum, with the tip of her tongue.

Then, she quickly withdrew and with a last wink strutted out of his room like she owned the place.

Tyler watched her depart, stupidly till he realized that she wasn't coming back to finish the job. His hard on ached and was in dire need of a quick release. "Fucking vixen," He muttered, grabbing his penis and with a few hard tugs finished, the job that Ann left for him.

_-*-*_-*-*

'Argh, I got a throbbing headache," The blonde-haired woman moaned pathetically at the bartender as he dumped her orders on her tray.

"Poor Serena," He teased, instinctively getting out his aspirin and a glass of water.

"Have I ever told you how much of a legend you are?" Serena praised, eagerly knocking back the aspirin and water.

He shook his head but smiled boyishly, "Not lately but it never hurts to remind a guy."

"You're a legend Ricky."

"Aww, thanks Serena!" He said unabashedly, turning away for a moment to serve another customer.

Serena looked around The Dance club, silently observing the big commotion a few guys were making, break dancing in the middle of the dance floor, making everyone holler and whistle.

"Hey Ricky I'm gonna take my break now. Cover for me k?"

"Alright Serena. You take it easy now."

She smiled at him and took her tray to make her last round before hitting off.

The tray wobbled uncertainly when a shadow passed over her.

"You look dead off your feet. Give me the tray," He demanded in a voice that held no book for argument.

"I can look after myself," Serena protested weakly but found herself in sighing in relief when he did take away the tray.

"Where to?"

"Upstairs. Bunch of collage frats," Serena said with an exhausted sigh.

Darien looked over her in worry and concern, hastily scanning her tired face. "How long have you been working for?"

"I had to cover for Raye again tonight and then do a double shift, cause I can't work tomorrow. Family things."

"You look like you could just topple over any minute."

Serena let out a wry grin, "Thanks honey, but I don't think that's the best compliment you could ever give a girl."

They passed a beautiful brunette, who was obviously eyeing up Darien. Serena let out a disgusted sigh and Darien smiled. With much talent wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a tight squeeze, in a blatant display of dominance, while still managing to balance the tray in his other hand.

"Marking your territory?" Serena whispered into Darien's ear.

He growled that made his chest rumble making Serena giggle. "Just letting you know that I am yours and vice versa,"

Serena positively melted on the spot right there. She haughtily glanced back at the brunette and was pleased to find that she had turned away from them. Darien was hers and nobody else's.

"I'm yours,"

"Like any one else could take you,"

"Not with you around giving anyone death stares if they so much as look in my direction,"

Serena scoffed, "Like your any better? Remember that one time you were ready to beat that guy into a pulp,"

"He pinched you ass!" Darien protested.

They climbed the stairs in a comfortable silence. Darien's arm was still firmly wrapped around her petite waist. She smothered a yawn that didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"Over there," She pointed to a bunch of guys laughing loudly and enjoying themselves.

He dropped his arm from around her as he approached them. "Two dry beers and a bottle of tequila. Anything else boys?"

"Yeah, what happened to the hot blonde that was serving us before?" The cocky brown haired boy piped up.

"On a break, anything else boys?" Darien repeated through his clenched teeth.

"Aren't you that professor dude?" The brown haired boy asked again.

"Yes," Darien answered shortly. "Enjoy," He added with a tight smile.

He turned on his heel away from the drunken frat boys and grabbed onto another server. "Tiff honey, can you do me a favour and take this tray back to the bar and tell Ricky that I'm taking Serena home. She isn't well," He charmed effortlessly with a small wink.

She blushed under his gaze and nodded eagerly taking the tray from Darien and scurrying off.

"Ok Sere, we are all set. Let's get you to bed," Darien said turning back towards her.

She crawled into his arms and buried her head into his warm chest. "The music is so loud," She mewled, so softly and pitifully, Darien had to strain to her over the loud music.

He effortlessly scooped her up in his arms and got her more comfortable. She breathed in relief as the strain was taken off her aching feet.

"Gonna take good care of you," Darien promised.

"Uh-huh," Serena muttered rubbing herself closer to him, getting comfortable.

"Always."

He undressed her carefully, which was surprising because normally Serena wasn't wearing anything to begin with or he just ripped her out of it. But this time he made an extra effort to be gentle.

He scooped her up in his arms before gently lowering her into the gorgeous bubble bath he had run for her. The scent of vanilla wafted up into the air.

She sighed in utter bliss as she submerged under the steamy water. Her eyes fluttered shut but her hands clamped hard on Darien's arms. "Stay," She whispered.

He could do nothing but oblige.

One slender leg rose out of the water and cool hands started to message the soles of her feet. She hissed as he touched a tender spot.

He worked quietly and magically until she was useless putty in his hands. His hands caressed her skin, working out all the knots in her muscles.

"Ahh!" Serena moaned, withering when he struck a sensitive nerve. His hands traveled along her thigh, working his way up and back down before attacking her other foot.

The tightness in her muscles slowly melted away, leaving her in a liquid mess. "Mmm, Darien."

He moved behind her back grabbing the washcloth, lathering it up with body gel. His hands were gentle as they he moved the washcloth across her neck and down her back and shoulders.

Gently, smoothly, and with great ease.

Darien continued to work on her till she was half dozing in the now luke warm water. He rinsed her back off and got up to get the towel off the rack.

Her eyes flittered open but then fluttered shut again as Darien came back with the overly big, fluffy towel.

He gathered her in his arms and gently lifted her up.

She could do nothing in helping him assist dry her but she relished in the feeling of being completely pampered.

Serena sighed contently as Darien tucked her underneath the bed covers. She felt the bed sink slightly underneath his weight and she rolled over to lie on his bare chest. Her face nuzzled against him. He wrapped a secure arm around her and her leg slipped in between his.

Darien always made her feel safe. Safe and loved. With that final thought in her head, Serena finally succumbed to an exhausted sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

"I tell you what you need Sere," Mina announced back in their dorm. Everyone was relaxing just for the night.

"What?" Serena asked, taking another sip from her green tea.

"You need a break from both Seiya and Darien."

Lita spluttered, "What?"

Mina shrugged, "I mean it's a good idea. If you just get away from Seiya and Darien for a while with someone else maybe then you could figure out what you feel."

"I think that she does have a point. Even though it's whacked up," Raye piped up.

Serena regarded her friends thoughtfully. She had told them about Serena's attempted 'break up' with Darien, last week. She knew that they were only trying to help but sometimes their 'help' was a little bit smothering.

"Who is he?" Serena automatically asked with an eye roll at Lita and Raye.

Mina huffed but smiled despite herself, "His name is Michael. He is a friend of a good friend of mine. I have met him before," She hastily added.

"Background info girl," Raye demanded.

"Twenty-five years old, last year at Uni majoring in engineering. Last girlfriend was over a year ago. Not married, doesn't do drugs, no piercing, no tattoos,"

"Hunkablilty and kiss ability."

"He is your average Joe but the aim is not for Serena to fall in love with him because that would create a whole other bag of problems, which we do NOT need. But he is a great listener and a fast mover."

"Player?"

Mina looked sheepish.

"Mina!"

"Ok, I admit that he USED to have a player rep. But that was long before. When he was in high school in fact," Mina hastily reassured everyone.

Serena looked thoughtful as she absorbed everything Mina said. Michael. A common enough name. Not a name that she was madly in love with but then again you don't base things on their names.

Seiya was a down right weird name, especially since they lived in America and not some 1990's Japanese Cartoon.

And maybe seeing someone else apart from Seiya and Darien would do her good. Put things into perspective.

"Ok, I'll do it,"

Mina squealed her whole face split into a wide grin.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"But what are you going to tell Darien and Seiya in the mean time?" Lita asked, after Mina had finished hugging Serena.

"Oh yeah, you MUST NOT do anything with Seiya and Darien," Mina said, placing a big emphasis on the 'must not'.

"Nothing? No dates or sex?"

"No dates, no sex- especially no sex. You have to distance yourself from both of them so you can properly examine your feelings and having sex muddles those true feelings."

"Should I start stocking up on my chocolate then?" Serena teased.

The four girls laughed, as they all knew that chocolate was the alternative for orgasms and lucky for Serena she could eat as much as she wanted and still look amazing.

Maybe Darien's predication was also true, she was going to have to reacquaint herself with her favorite dildo in the next coming weeks. Now where did she put those spare batteries?

"Ok, so when is the big date with Michael going to be?"

"This weekend and my coffee is cold," Mina complained with a pout.

Serena took a sip of her tea. "Damn so is mine. Oh well. I'll be in my bedroom with all the chocolate if you want me,"

They laughed again as they understood her meaning.

"Play it safe!" Raye called out behind Serena as she escaped with her arms loaded with chocolate.

The door closed behind her and the giggles gave into their suppressed laughter.

*-*-*-*-*

"Um I'm really busy with family stuff right now Seiya," Serena said over the phone as she wriggled into her white pants.

"But I made plans for tonight," He whined back.

Serena sighed, "I really am sorry."

She swiped on some lip-gloss and gave her hair one last quick brush. Someone knocked on her door.

"Look Seiya, I got to go now. I'll call you when I get the chance?" She didn't wait for him to answer, quickly saying bye and hanged up.

She studied herself in the mirror for a brief second. She had on a pink off the shoulder top with her Capri white pants. Giving her a look of causal attire, yet still able- to-fit-into-anywhere kind of look.

She grabbed her handbag and opened the door.

"He's here!" Lita whispered urgently to Serena. "And damn you look good,"

"Thanks sweetie," Serena said gathering her bearings.

She walked out with a determined stride when she faltered at the sight of this guy. He was ugly on first impression. Like he had gone through puberty and still not reached the other side yet.

His curly brown hair fell against his eyes blocking his eyes and giving him a hidden look. Though not in the whole 'dark and mysterious' kind of way, which Darien eluded.

His lips were big and fat. So big in fact, Serena shuddered at the thought of actually having to kiss those big slabs of meat. She was to far away to get a good look at his eyes but she guessed them to be a murky brown. And his body wasn't much to compliment on either. Muscles lay hidden just under a layer of impenetrable fat.

'Massive hands and feet. Not sure if that's good or bad.' Serena thought.

Serena had to remind her self – sharply, that looks were not all that were important. Personality was majoring factor as well as attractability. She shuddered inwardly.

'Hey, you must be Serena. You look wonderful," He said turning to face her completely.

Ah! The bane of his ugliness. His nose. An ordinary fine looking nose if it weren't covered in blackheads and she could even see his nose hairs sticking out. She cringed and silently wondered if twenty-five year olds still got black heads?

"Ah... Hi. Michael?" Serena stammered.

He smiled as she said his name so she must be right. She was going to kill Mina!

"So where are we going?" Serena finally asked as they were in the car.

"Mina suggested that I take you to a relaxing dinner. Somewhere where we can get to know each other a bit more,"

"And where is that?" Serena tried again.

"You will know soon," Michael promised.

One thing for sure was that Serena was in love with his voice. So low and deep. So masculine. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

He was a real gentleman from start to finish. Sort of how Darien and Seiya had treated her when they first took her out. Opening doors for her, holding out her chair, letting her choose her own meals.

"That was amazing," Michael declared after he licked his fork clean.

Serena laughed, "Most fun I've had... in a long time!"

"Lovely company," Michael threw in.

She nodded, ducking her head, so she wasn't actually looking at him.

She had memorized every inch of his hands and his body but his face was of bounds. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for his nose. To bad the nose was smack bam right in the middle of the face.

"Ok, I've been dying to ask this but why are you avoiding looking at my face? I'm I that ugly?" He asked jokingly.

'Yes!' Serena's mind screamed but she managed to keep that outspoken thought down. "No, no it's just that I'm fascinated by your hands. There always so warm!" Serena said diverting the topic to his hands.

She lifted them up from the side of the table, where his hands were resting. She was right. His hands were twice the size of hers.

"My nails are a bit worse for wear I'm afraid," Michael joked.

"No, there all good," She let his hand slip out of her own grasp.

"So favourite Italian place huh?" Serena asked picking up the conversation after an awkward silence.

"Yep, I used to come here when I was a kid. Of course now it's under new management,"

"The pasta was heavenly, but I think yours was better."

Michael laughed, "It's the ingredients. There a secret."

Serena laughed. In fact, the whole night she hadn't stopped laughing. Normally on the first date, the laughter was minimal or full nervous giggles to fill in the awkward silence. Michael on the other hand effortlessly made her laugh and Serena was presently surprised to find herself actually enjoying herself.

"So dinners finished any other surprises?" Serena teased.

"Not unless you want to come back to my place. Its such a mess it will probably give you a heart attack,"

"Just like your hair huh?"

He touched his curly hair and grinned. "It took me ages to grow this out!"

"So your hair is naturally curly. Sort of like Shirley Temple,"

"On the good ship lollypop…" Michael sang, imitating the child actor by batting his eyes lashes at Serena, sweetly.

Serena laughed at him, "Wow, you're an amazing singer,"

"Yeah, when I was in high school my parents made me take singing classes. I'm not really that good at it so I dropped it after a while and also because my girlfriend back then said I was a poof!" Michael said modestly.

"Well… I don't think you sound like a poof," Serena said earnestly hoping that he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

"Thanks Serena, I'm afraid you have been complimenting me all night and all I can do is sit and nod,"

'You wish,' Serena's mind jumped again.

"Don't be silly Michael," His name sounded foreign on her lips.

"Would you like any coffee? Deserts?" A waiter interrupted halting their conversation.

Michael looked at Serena his eyes telling her that he was up for anything. She quickly diverted her own eyes so they were resting on the waiter in question.

"I'm dying for some chocolate?"

"We have a lovely mud cake or a lighter chocolate sponge?" The waiter offered his eyes blatantly raking down at her body.

"Chocolate mud cake sounds perfect. Michael?" Serena said her hand reaching for his so the waiter would get the idea.

"Nothing. Just a strong black coffee."

"Any coffee for you?"

"No thanks," Serena said simply as Michael squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The waiter nodded his head and cleared their table, before placing their orders.

Serena sighed when the waiter finally disappeared from her view.

"I'm taking that, that wasn't the first time that's happened to you,"

She sighed again and forced herself to look him in the eye for a whole minute before she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Happened a few times, its just easier it seems if you make it clear that your not interested and more interested with you partner," She laughed abruptly. "I remember one time I was having lunch with a girlfriend of mine and the waiter there was hitting on me the entire time. He was very persistent and very thick-headed. He eventually got the picture that I wasn't interested in him when I turned around and made out with my girl friend."

"You didn't!"

"Oh I did, let's just say I can't ever go back to that café and I can't ever look my girl friend in the eye either!"

Michael laughed flashing her, his sweet smile. It was an open, friendly smile. It suited him; even his big fat lips seemed smaller when he smiled.

Serena didn't notice that her hand was still entrapped in his big hands, only realizing when they had to break apart when the waiter returned, bringing their desert and coffee.

Serena eyed the chocolate mud cake with hungry lustful eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Do you want some?" Serena managed to ask, forcing herself to stop and be polite before she dug in and devoured it all.

He shook his head, "Knock yourself out."

She dipped her spoon into her rich desert and moaned quietly when she first took her bite.

She didn't notice Michael look on with growing interest and thank god for Michael couldn't feel himself get hard for her.

All too soon, Michael found himself looking in rapt attention at her lick her spoon clean before dropping it into the now empty plate.

Serena smiled, "God, now I feel fat."

"You look perfect."

Serena blushed prettily at his compliment.

"Finished? We should be heading back any way," Michael said, calling the waiter over for the bill.

*-*-*-*-*

The door opened and two quizzical faces peered over, the couch at the intruder.

"So how was it?"

"Exactly what I needed. We've made plans to go out next Friday night," She sighed, dropping her handbag on the floor near couch as she joined the other two.

"So did you kiss?"

"Lita! I don't kiss people on the first date. But he did give me a peek on the check when he dropped me off," Serena added with a shriek.

"Ahhhh!! Tell us all the goss," The girls squealed.

Serena flopped back on the love seat. She opened her mouth to give a step-by-step recount of her night.

----------

Will Serena develop feelings for Michael? Will the triangle become a rectangle? What will Seiya say? What will Darien do? And how was that chapter?

-----------

Hey thanks for all the great reviews but have no fear my trusty readers it won't get any more complicated than this. And this triangle has turned into a rectangle and now is sort of pear shaped?

**Chapter 9**

"Miss Starr? Can I please see you for a moment?" Professor Shields called out as everyone else gathered their stuff to go.

She quickly nodded her head. She had dreaded for days having to confront Darien. Not with Michael worming his way into her affections and with Seiya looking at her hopefully every other minute.

Michael and her had gone out several times. An easy comradeship forming between them. No guilt hung over her shoulders, no looking around fugitively to see if anyone else was watching them.

Serena made her way to Professor's Shields desk with a leaden heart. Desperately hoping against hope that it would only be a short encounter.

He ignored her till the hall was deserted before he turned to look at her.

Her normally gorgeous blonde hair was arranged in one single long, very long plait down her back. Her old, baggy jumper and lose jeans fruitlessly hid her body from Darien's probing eyes. The only makeup evident on her face was a glimmer of lip-gloss on her lips.

"Love the new look Ms. Starr," Darien purred his eyes traveling up and down her body.

Serena blushed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"But really, you don't have to go to such extremes."

She sucked in her breath as his hand gently traced the outline of her face, "Don't..." She breathed out, softly.

"Can't I touch you any more Serena?" Darien asked, running his hand down her neck.

"N...n..No."

"Why are you stuttering?" Darien asked the question directed half to her and half to himself before his lips captured hers.

Serena hesitated for a minute trying to picture Michael or even Seiya but like always, she couldn't even conjure up a hazy figure.

He deepened the kiss when he started to feel Serena sag against him. All of Serena's will power to fight gone, leaving behind only the feel of each other's lips and the burning desire racing threw their bodies.

"Felling a bit hot underneath that woolen jumper?" Darien teased as he tugged on her jumper neck.

That snapped Serena right back out of her desire fogged mind and she looked up at Darien in somewhat look to horror.

"I... I... I can't do this," Serena mumbled, at Darien's slightly confused and look of hurt? She hastily tagged on "Right now. I have a date,"

"I'll promise to make it quick?" Darien hopefully said. Relieved that it wasn't something that he did but then a sudden burst of anger and jealously spurted seemingly out of nowhere at the thought of Serena with Seiya.

Serena let out a shaky laugh and ran her hand through her hair. "Better not. I don't want to smell of sex. But here hold this," Serena said handing over her folder and books and then proceeding to take off her jumper.

Darien's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas but were only rewarded with a pink tank top.

"Hey, keep this for me. I got to kiss and dash I'm afraid," Serena said her confidence growing again. She swapped her bulky jumper for her books and gave him a quick peek and then she was gone.

Darien stood in the exact spot, holding her jumper in his hands. It was still warm. A slow smile appeared on his lips. Walking towards his office, one hand worked on his zipper and the other gripped her jumper.

His office door slammed shut.

*-*-*-*-*

"I'm such a bitch, tell me that I'm a bitch," Moaned Serena pathetically, pressing the pillow into her face.

"You're a bitch," Raye said simply.

"I mean is it bad to look into the mirror and actually see something that you like? Is it bad to admit that you are more attractive then this other person?" Serena rambled on.

"Are we talking about Michael here?" Raye asked.

"Yes. I feel so bad because compared to Seiya and Darien he is like a big fat ugly zit!"

"Serena!"

She hung her head in shame. "I'm so sluttish. I went out with him this afternoon and all afternoon I was comparing him to Darien and Seiya. I don't know if the curly thing works for him. But if he was a girl he would be so cute!"

"Serena..."

"But I think out of everybody he has got the hottest voice. It's just to die for. Personality ranks high though. But c'mon Raye! How hard is this going to get? Plus Seiya has been acing weird lately. He can hardly sit next to me for ten minutes, without fidgeting,"

"So we are moving from Michael to Seiya,"

"He can't even look at me in the eye. It's either because I'm growing a cold sore somewhere or he is guilty of something. But I know he wouldn't cheat on me. But then again, if I was somebody else and I saw me I wouldn't think I would the cheating type."

"Uh huh," Raye said with a dejected sigh as she realized that no matter what she said Serena would still plough on ahead.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if he was cheating on me? I mean he just seems too loyal, too trust worthy. He is bound to crack at any moment."

"You think Seiya is cheating on you?"

Serena let out a hefty sigh, "No... I don't think so. But I know all the signs. Darien's proof of that, especially with that stupid bitch- Beryl."

"I thought Darien said it was over."

"He did. It is. But he is one horny dog. How long is he going to last if I keep pushing him away? You can only masturbate for so long,"

"Raye! It's only been like the 4th date and already I'm feeling the vibes. Like he would do anything to fondle my boobs and lick me out. It's coming off like heat waves,"

"Are we talking about Michael again?"

"Yes! Try to keep up Raye," Serena said exasperated.

"Okay, okay. Honestly Serena, I have to tell you, I think your royally screwed. You have one guy who you've just meet who is physically ugly but a real nice guy. A guy who you are officially dating but think is cheating on you and a guy who is your lover but cant ever really be with because he's your professor." Raye summed up.

"Oh God," Serena intoned dramatically and reached behind her to throw a pillow at Raye, which landed a good five feet away from its original target.

"Shut up," Serena growled at Raye's hysterical laughter, "I just feel like I'm about to implode. I need to do something fast."

*-*-*-*-*

"Man, I just feel like I'm about to implode or some shit like that," Seiya said with a heavy grunt, wiping off his sweat with his towel strung over his muscled shoulder.

"Seiya just don't avoid her or she is going to know something is up," Eric – one of Seiya's close friend, advised as he took a swing from his water bottle.

"Yeah, you have to look her in the eye and treat her normally but don't try to hard or she might know something's up. Just act normal dude," Tommy said, wiping his brow.

"But what about Ann? I think she might be cheating on me. This is just so fucked up. I'm cheating on my girlfriend with someone who is cheating on me," Seiya said with a deep sigh.

"At least Serena isn't cheating on you," Tommy pointed out.

"He has got a point there – for once in his life," Eric joked.

Seiya looked at his three friends around him. The oldest and therefore the wisest, Lucas still kept silent as he listened to Seiya wax on over-dramatically at the woes of his life.

"So big bro, what do you think?" Seiya asked trying to lighten the mood, swinging his sweaty arm round Lucas's back.

Calm, cool hazel eyes looked back at Seiya's twinkling eyes and said slowly. "Man, you're fucked up,"

Everyone burst out laughing as Lucas delivered the dreadful line. His mouth tilted upwards but his eyes remained serious. "Choose who you want NOW before one of THEM makes of their mind and leaves you dumped and once again single."

"Now, here comes the big question. Blonde or brunette?" Tommy teased not taking in the serious nature of the situation.

Seiya smiled but his blue eyes were hooded, as he uttered, "Neither I like red heads."

*-*-*-*

"You're really just going to let Darien go?" Tiffany asked, moaning lowly at the feeling of her back being slowly massaged.

"Don't worry about me Tiff; I have it all under control. Just as long you have it ok at The Dance club I will be ok," Beryl said with a slight arrogant air.

"I just want to tell you that rumors been going around that Serena has been seeing ANOTHER guy," She stressed the word 'another'.

"Really? Do tell who this lucky man is?" Beryl said sarcasm lay thickly over her voice.

"Michael. I think his name was. Not much of a looker but heard he has a sweet personality," Tiffany reluctantly told.

Beryl cringed as she listened to Tiffany ramble on like a teenager.

"And what about Darien?"

"Well there was the fiasco down at The Club a week ago but since then no sign of him since and if Ricky knows anything he isn't telling."

Beryl sighed and rubbed her forehead in thought. Her plan was running smoothly. In no time at all Darien would be begging her to join him in bed again and Serena will be completely out of the picture. Permanently.

"Good, good. Just do the job I hired you for and there will be no problems," Beryl said with a submissive sigh.

"Yes 'mam," Tiffany joked.

Beryl failed to laugh. Instead she let herself relax and let the magic of the masseuse work over her.

*-*-*-*-

"I'm not going to self combust if I don't have sex Andrew," Darien let out an annoyed sigh.

Andrew grinned, watching Darien out of the corner of his eye, continuing to wipe down the counters.

"I mean it's only been a week. I'm old enough to keep my stick down and away for one week. What I don't get is why Serena was dressed like that in class today. It's not like I can't recognize her. I could recognize her even is she was wearing a paper bag!"

"I'm sure you would love that,"

"Shut up. I just don't understand that girl," Darien ground out in frustration.

"Darien, women are one of life's many mysteries. It is our mission to not try and figure out the opposite sex's mind but rather just agree to anything they say and get into bed with them as quickly as possible,"

"Good point, but still. Women. Just when think you've figured them out they totally turn on you and your back to the old guessing game."

"You stress too much for someone who is presently supposed to be in a 'platonic' relationship."

Darien ignored Andrew; "Funny thing is that I've been getting cryptic messages on my phone from Beryl. I don't know what the hell it means,"

Andrew stopped wiping the counters finally and leaned opposite to where Darien was sitting so he could get a good look at his closest friend, "The thing that puzzles me about Beryl, is that she gave up without a fight. She just accepted the fact, upped, and left. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Darien looked thoughtful for a second, "You know now that you mention it, it does seem out of character for Beryl."

"Darien you have some serious issues you have to work out."

Darien let out a defeated shake of his head, "Hey, promise me that if I even THINK about getting back together with Beryl that you will stop me."

"Can do."

He banged his head on the counter to Andrew's annoyance. "Hey! I just wiped that!"

----------

Oh yeah. I know that was a bit brief but I couldn't be bothered to go into detail for each one and I'm hoping that it will give some kind of effect. God, I wish.

Till next time my cherries. La Bella y el Bestia

----------

Yes this is a Serena/Darien fic so don't worry but if they do get together... You just have to read and find out.

**Chapter 10:**

Serena stared up at her ceiling. Her arms cuddled her soft rabbit teddy bear. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She was in her old room, in her parents' house where everything was the same. Her room hadn't changed since Jr. High although she could have easily redecorated at any time.

The walls were still a Barbie doll pink and the ceiling, which she was currently staring intently up at, was scattered with glow-in-the-dark stars and moons.

"Serena! Are you hungry dear?" Serena's mother called from behind her closed door.

"No, I'll grab a bite later ok?" Serena answered before sighing again and flopping down on her stomach.

"Ok sweetie."

She remembered exactly why she had taken refuge in her parent's house. She had to get away. Get away from Michael, Seiya, Darien, her friends and herself. What had only started off to be a walk in the park became the long walk to her parents' house.

Serena knew that sooner or later she would have to face her problems and fucking everyone that she was currently in a relationship with would probably not help.

She had to admit that her budding romance with Michael was doing nothing except make it tougher and more confusing for her to choose. Not to mention make her look like a slut. Running between three guys.

Seiya was still her boyfriend though and on some level Serena loved him and would never want him to get hurt but Michael thought that Serena was his girlfriend and Darien was so lost that he didn't even know if Serena was his lover or not.

The ironic thing was that Serena still believed in fidelity and marriage. She believed in love, justice and peace. Before Darien had come along, she had believed herself to be a very faithful girlfriend. That she could never be the casual fling sort of girl, she was the relationship in-for-the-long-haul kind of girl. And that was becoming painfully clear as she was now in _three_ long-haul relationships, occurring all at the same time.

Serena sighed loudly, running a frustrated hand threw her hair.

"Life is just so hard!" Serena complained pathetically to her jet-black cat that was curled up beside her.

"Okay, I mean it's obvious I have to break things up with Michael and then choose between Darien and Seiya."

Luna raised her pretty little head and looked at Serena thoughtfully like she actually understood what Serena was saying.

"I can do this, I can do this. Where the hell is my phone? God damnit! How is a girl to break up with someone if she can't find her phone?" Serena muttered, frantically digging through her bag.

"Ah ha! I got you now," Serena grinned in satisfaction. She quickly dialed in Michael's number before she lost her nerve.

Luna gracefully jumped down from Serena's bed and began to wash herself. Serena smiled nervously at Luna and stroked her head.

Her heartbeat increased as she waited for Michael to pick up.

"Hey baby,"

"Oh... Ah hey Michael,"

"What's up Serena?" Michael asked, his voice automatically soothing her nerves.

Serena looked up, "Um right now my ceiling but above that is the sky,"

Michael laughed, "You silly girl, humorous that's what I like about you."

Serena made a feeble attempt to laugh. She looked at Luna and it was like she jolted back into the present. The present, the one where she had to break up with Michael.

"Ah, actually I rang to find out if your doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Hmm, tomorrow night eh? Let's see... Nope I'm free!" Michael joked.

"You're pathetic Michael,"

"Ah, you know you really do love me,"

Serena was stunned into silence.

"Baby, I got to go. The boys are bashing on my door. I'll pick you up around 7? And we can go to that new place called La Tania? I heard it was a smash."

"Umm, alright."

"Good, see you tomorrow baby."

"Bye Michael."

She clicked off her mobile and chucked it on her desk. Before flopping back on her bed and groaning dramatically.

"My life is so stuffed."

She bet that if Luna could talk she wouldn't disagree with her right now. She threw her pillow in Luna's direction and let her eyes drift close.

*-*-*-*

"Hey has anybody seen Serena today?" Lita asked, flopping on the couch next to Raye.

"No, who knows what or whom that girl is doing. Probably fucking her way downtown," Raye spit out nastily.

"Raye!" Mina and Lita cried out in shock of Raye's foul language.

"What? I mean Serena is still my friend but her life is so fucked up right now! I mean when was the last time we actually had any girl time? She is never at her dorm and we never see her!"

Mina sighed dramatically, squeezing herself in between Lita and Raye on the couch.

"What can we possibly do Raye? We were the ones telling her to just go out with someone else. We are the ones that hooked her up with Michael. She didn't go out and pick up any random guy."

Lita nodded, "She's right. This whole Michael fiasco is our fault."

"Hey! Don't gang up on me now, why does every make me out to be the bad guy?! All I'm asking for is for Serena to spend a little more time with us."

Lita nodded again, "She does have a point, and we haven't been spending as much time together as we did before."

"Lita! We get the picture," Raye grounded out; frustrated that Lita repeated everything that they just established.

"Sorry," Lita muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe we should just have a girl's night out. Go out clubbing and get ourselves smashed. But no guys. Just us girls," Mina suggested.

"Will she have the time?" Raye asked bitterly.

"We will never know till we ask."

"Girls night!" The three girls shrieked in unison and then burst into uncontrolled laughter. Things might be finally turning around.

*-*-*-*

Michael was never this nervous before a date. He was finally ready and all he could hope for was that Serena was ready too.

As he thought about the beautiful, funny, generous, warm hearted woman, he couldn't help but wonder how he snagged the most gorgeous woman he had ever meet and how she ever found such a plain average man like him attractive?

One thing was certain, he didn't deserve such a... goddess. But by some twist of odd luck and fate, they had met and he couldn't be happier.

"You got it bad," Michael told his reflection, giving himself the one over.

"Dude, you're obsessed," His roommate and friend David Sly piped up.

"Shut up," Michael said whacking him on the back of his head.

"Oww, your abusive. Does you little honey bunny know you have this vindictive side?"

"Shut up you dope head. Sly, I might need the room tonight. Go crash somewhere else," Michael said impatiently, tiding up his side of the mess.

"Ok, Ok. Don't get your thong in a twist. I'm gone and stop obsessing about this Serena chick. It's not healthy."

"Shut up you wanker."

"And don't we all know just how much we enjoy it?"

Michael picked up his comb and chucked it at David. "Get out Sly!"

Sly chuckled and made his leisurely away over to the door, making an over dramatic exit.

"Wanker!" Michael shouted out after Sly, as the door closed behind his roommate, "Damn now my hair is all stuffed again," Michael muttered to himself, attempting to tame his runaway curls to look half way decent… again.

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter asked, setting down their drinks.

"Umm, yes can I have the Penne special please?" Serena asked politely, taking a small sip of her mineral water.

"Can I have the veal?" Michael ordered, pointing to the one he wanted on the menu, not even bothering to try and pronounce the name.

The waiter nodded as he scribbled down their orders and then took their menus. "Is that all? It won't be to long until your meals are ready."

As soon as the waiter left the table fell into silence again. Serena fidgeted nervously in her seat and Michael's hands twitched underneath the table.

"So, the weather has been a bit odd lately," Michael finally said, breaking the strained silence.

Serena laughed, "I don't think we are that bad at making conversation that we have to resort to talking about the weather."

Michael shrugged, "Had to break the silence somehow it was over whelming."

"Oh yes. Silence is bad."

Serena sighed, gathering up her courage. "What I really wanted to tell you is that..."

Her voice trailed off, as Serena caught a glimpse of a familiar person out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and squealed. It _was_ her!

"Amy!" Serena squealed rushing out of her seat to confront her long time friend from high school.

The blue head turned her head slightly when she heard someone squeal her name. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was, "Serena?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Amy!" Serena said throwing herself into a big hug nearly suffocating the poor girl.

"...Serena breathing...issue," Amy gasped out.

"Oops, right sorry," Serena apologized, finally letting go of her friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were off doing the big doctor thingy!" Serena asked, once she calmed down a bit more.

"I did... I am, they transferred me here and it means I can be closer to home," Amy said with a slight blush.

"Home?" Serena repeated with a knowing wink.

"Yep, I'm married. This is my husband Greg," Amy, turned around and introduced for the first time, the man sitting patiently opposite her.

Serena looked at the man for the first time and smiled sheepishly. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Serena. Amy's old friend," Serena said introducing herself with a slight blush. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Amy shook her head and Serena squealed and gave her another bone crushing hug.

"Serena baby, I don't think you should hug her to death," Michael coaxed, when he saw Amy pathetically try to wiggle her way out of Serena's strong grasp.

"Oh my god! Oops, sorry Amy, its just that I haven't seen you for years," Serena gushed before turning around and introducing Michael, "Oh yeah, this is my boyfriend Michael. Michael, this is Amy and her husband Greg," Serena turned to Michael. "Sorry sweetie I forget all about you."

Michael pouted, "Gee, I feel wanted." Serena laughed giving him a soft kiss.

A warning bell went off in Serena's head, it screamed 'Break up! Break up!' She pushed the voice to the back of her head. Now was not the time to blurt out a break up proposal.

"Sorry to interrupt, here Ames, here is my number. Give me a buzz if you want to catch up with the girls and me. And here is my dorm number so you can pop in any time," said Serena in one breath, scribbling the details on Amy's napkin.

"Ah... thanks Serena,"

"No problem, we should be getting back to our table anyways, see you later Amy! Nice meeting you Greg!"

It was only in her seat again did she realize there was no way that she could possibly break up with Michael now. No, she couldn't do it yet. But soon.

Michael gazed at Serena in a loving puppy dog kind of way. Well that impromptu display of friendship killed the mood. He couldn't ask to take it up another level. Not yet. But soon.

---------

Serena is such a chicken eh? Don't worry she will get around to it. Sooner or later. ;)

REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW, REVIEW

Ahhhhhhh!!! I lost my muse for this story.

And I know my friends have been reading my fanfics so guys if you're going to read you HAVE to review. Lol. No pressure.

Oh and this IS a Darien and Serena fanfic but you might have to wait a bit before you actually get any action. ;)

**Chapter 11**:

"Serena! Serena!" Raye shouted at Serena as she zoned out for the hundredth time that afternoon.

Lita looked worriedly at Serena but Mina looked on with a smug smile, "Ah don't worry Raye, she just hasn't had sex for what now? Over a week? She's going into the stage we all fondly call withdrawal."

"Shut up, I have to think for a bit," Serena said in a soft voice, her thoughts drifting off again.

"She's a lost case," Raye admitted in defeat.

The girls had been trying to get through to Serena all afternoon and talk to her about the girls' night out but ever since that dinner she had with Michael two nights ago she had been in and out of all sorts.

Lita, fidgeted nervously but was saved by the knock on the door, which she more than eagerly got up and answered.

Not two minutes later she came back into the lounge room with a small grin on her lips, "Does this girl look familiar to any of you?"

Raye was already up and screeching when she saw the blue head woman hidden just behind the tall brunette. "Amy!"

That got Serena's attention as her head snapped upwards and a ghost like smile drifted across her lips. She clambered to her feet and gave the doctor-to-be a hug.

Amy stood before them a new more confident woman. Her white halter top and her dark blue skinny jeans made her look more mature, not to mention stylish but yet still maintained that causal style.

Her top also revealed a bit more skin then what the younger Amy would have worn.

Amy was mildly surprised by Serena's lack of enthusiasm, when she greeted her. She seemed very happy and eager to see her just a few nights back.

"Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting any thing. I knew I should have called but I wanted this to be a surprise," Amy said politely just like the old Amy they knew back in high school.

Raye laughed and threw herself at Amy again, "That's the Amy, I know and love!"

"Ahem guys, you going to introduce us or are we just supposed to stand around like idiots?" Mina asked bluntly.

"Whoops right. Amy I would like to introduce you to my very good friends Mina," Her hand waving her hand towards the bubbly blonde, "And Lita," She said indicating the tall girl standing beside Amy. "They are our roomies,"

"Nice to meet you," Amy said with a smile at both of the girls respectively.

Amy eyed Raye critically. "Did you and Serena have a personality change? Raye you're acting very vivacious and Serena looks very morose."

Raye's mouth dropped open and slapped Amy gently on the arm. "Serena was depressing _me_."

"Thanks a lot Raye."

"No worries,"

Amy sighed in relief, "Still the same."

Raye grinned and then ushered Amy to sit on the couch, "So c'mon Amy. Tell me your life story. Something must have happened in the time we have been apart. Serena mentioned briefly that you were married?"

Amy laughed with amusement, and with an understated practice brought forward her left hand and showed off her ring. "Show off," Raye muttered as she looked at the ring in awe.

"I'm really happy for you Ames," Serena chimed in.

"Yeah, at least one of us is on the right track."

Amy looked lost, "I'm I missing something here?"

"Long story," Mina said with a sigh.

"I've got the time."

Instinctively the four roommates turned to Serena awaiting her reaction. She nodded slightly and they sighed in relief.

"Well Amy, you remember Mr. Shields right…"

After about a good solid two hours of replaying the last four years to Amy the story finally winded down.

"And so here we are today. With an official boyfriend, and unofficial boyfriend and a secret lover."

"We've never said we loved each other," Serena broke in.

"No? It's Darien, whom you snuggle up with every night and wake up with every morning. You practically live with him. You turn to him for comfort and for advice. And you still don't call that love?"

"I... I don't know what love is," Serena admitted slowly. "Is it a feeling? Is it the heart? Is it an emotion? Is it just heartache? Is it something that you do with another person?"

"So every time you slept with Darien you've fucked? Never made love?" Mina questioned.

"There have been times when he would go slowly, when the fire could burn for hours and hours. During those times, I guess it seemed like he actually reached a deeper part of me, touched a deeper part of me. Is that making love?"

"You've had sex with Seiya right?"

Serena nodded.

"Where you fucking or making love?"

Serena looked desperate, "I don't know. I've never given myself fully to Seiya because of Darien but I am certain that I did that I could...would love him."

"What about Michael?"

"He's more like a friend or a friend with certain advantages. But we've never had sex."

Amy listened, more than a little lost, as the three roommates fired questions at Serena making Amy herself uncomfortable, especially with the topic that was being examined. Then she chided herself. She was a doctor! And she had a husband! She did naughty stuff with him too.

A heated flush spread across Amy's face at the thought of all the 'naughty' activities she had done with her husband. She physically jumped in her seat when Serena finally burst out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? RING MICHAEL UP AND SAY BLUNTLY THAT IT'S OVER? BREAK UP WITH SEIYA? STAY AWAY FROM DARIEN? WHAT?!"

"Serena, you have to figure what you feel for each one of them on your own. We can't make that choice for you. If you want to be with Michael be with him, if you want this 'thing' that you got with Darien continue knowing that you are going behind everyone's backs, do it. All we are saying is that we love you no matter what and we will always be here for you, no matter what choice you make."

Serena looked at awe at the normally quiet blue-head and impulsively hugged Amy. "Thank you," She murmured in her ear.

Amy nodded in understanding and returned the hug. The would-be-doctor, felt hot tears hit her bare shoulders and her heart twisted when she realized just how much of a hard time Serena was having.

Before anyone could stop it, or really understand where all this emotion was coming from, the five girls starting crying together, releasing all their frustration and sadness.

Between giant sobs Serena managed to choke out, "We really need a girl's night out."

They laughed as they tension broke and a new bond was formed.

"I second that,"

"I third it,"

"Motion carried,"

They burst into wet laughter as they hugged each other again.

*-*-*-*

"He is?"

"No. Good, good. My plan is going exactly to plan. This time next week I plan to get back what was rightfully mine,"

"No, just keep an eye out for that slut Serena,"

"I'm counting on you Tiffany. Don't let me down now,"

"We will see."

With a click, Beryl shut her phone and chucked it on her coffee table, reclining on her plush, cream-colored couch.

Everything was going to plan. In fact, everything was falling into place. All she had to do was make one final appearance and this time next week Darien would be hers.

Tiffany had just informed her that she had over heard Darien confide to Andrew that he was dying to get laid. Serena was avoiding him like the plague and he couldn't take the strain any more, no matter what he had said to Andrew- his best friend.

Darien was more than willing to jump any girl that showed an interest in him and knowing how desirable and how 'hot' he was, Beryl knew that getting back into his bed would not be a hard task.

Beryl also knew that she had more than enough 'talents' to satisfy both their wants.

She had to move quickly and swiftly though. Before that blonde haired bimbo could get in their way. She had to move now.

*-*-*-*-*

Michael waited patiently as Serena gathered her thoughts. Their minds ran in two separate directions.

"Michael- I...we need to talk. Seriously," Serena began cautiously.

His stomach did nervous flip-flop, whenever women wanted to talk, it normally never ended on a good note.

He nodded for her to continue.

"I think that it would be best if we break it off," Serena ventured with only a slight waver in her voice.

"Break it off?" Michael echoed.

"I know this is a bit sudden and you haven't done any thing wrong. In fact, the times that we spent together I wouldn't swap for the world. But right now. I just need some time." Serena rambled.

"Some time to do what?"

Serena said as she rubbed her hand across her face, "To figure things out I suppose, to get my head around things. You don't know this, but lately I've been having a very emotionally distressing time. Not because of you but because of my conflicting wants,"

"God, do all women sound so logical when they are about to break up with their boyfriends?" Michael tried to joke.

Serena smiled at the feeble attempt at his joke, "No, but in my case it makes sense eh? Look I'm not saying that I'm casting you out of my life. I really do treasure the times we've spent together,"

Michael let out a half amused sigh, "And here I thought we were going to take things up another level,"

Serena looked aghast, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Michael."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Serena's heart broke a little when she saw Michael turn away from her and walk into the night. Away from her. She suddenly felt cold.

She looked around but everything she saw was a blur.

"Meatball head! Wake up this minute or I'll put your hand in warm water and so we can see you wet the bed... Again!" Serena heard Raye's voice, threaten her faintly.

"WAKE UP MEATBALL HEAD!!" She screamed louder now like she was screaming right into her ear.

Serena's eyes shot open, only to see Raye glowering over her. "Get up! Get up! I know you have classes today. And it is my mission to see you go."

Serena nodded dumbly to Raye's ranting. Her mind traveled back to her dream. Overjoyed, that it was only a dream. Only a dream. Or was it?

-----------

Finished that. Yes. Sorry about the lack of action going on between anybody but my story has more than just fluff! Well I'm trying to anyway.

------------

Hey did you realize that Beryl wants Darien and Seiya wants Ann but no one really wants Michael? Aww poor guy. Unless we make up a character to fall in love with Michael?! Nah, that's just way to mean and confusing.

**Chapter 12:**

"You know if you call me meatball head I'm not going to answer you cause it's not actually my NAME," Serena greeted the three girls, shuffling into the kitchen. Her hand covered a tired yawn.

"Haha, but it works so well!" Lita joked, flipping the pancakes over on the stove.

"Yummmmmy pancakes!" Serena drooled.

"Good thing you never wanted to be a lawyer Serena."

"Why?" asked Serena confused, seating herself onto one of the small kitchen stools.

"Cause you would lose your argument as soon as someone started to wave around some food in court."

"Funny," Serena drawled dryly, "I can't help it if I'm addicted to food, especially Lita's delicious cooking!"

"Aww, stop you're making me blush," Lita said rising a hand to her cheek.

"You should be lucky that you have such a fast metabolism. Some people would die for your figure," Mina said waving around her fork in Serena's face.

"Aww, now your making me blush!"

The girls laughed as they dug into their breakfast with a heartfelt hunger.

Raye however was still suspicious, "Still not sleeping well Serena?" she asked lightly.

Serena's head snapped up her mouth stuffed with syrupy pancakes, "I would if some people didn't shout in my ear in the middle of their beauty sleep."

"Eww Sere. Eat. Mouth. Close."

She took a big gulp, "Shut up Raye,"

"You have bags," Raye indicated with her hand.

"Blunt much?" Mina joked but she couldn't help but notice Serena's dark rings around her eyes either.

Serena sighed, swallowed and dropped her head in defeat, "I haven't been sleeping well lately. I haven't been able to fall asleep easily and last night I had the weirdest dream. I can't really remember it but no. No one was naked,"

"Its amazing how she can remember the small details like if someone is clothed or not but she cant remember what her dream was actually about," Raye observed.

She shrugged helplessly, "Who ever said I was the master of remembering every dream I've ever had?"

Lita whistled loudly before Raye could retort and filled up everyone's plates with more pancakes before sitting down on a stool herself. "There shall be no fighting or arguing while pancakes are being eaten at this here table/bench,"

"Great by me, I'm famished," Serena declared, devouring her pancakes one by one.

"Uh..."

*-*-*-*-*

Seiya trailed kisses down Ann's neck. Each kiss was sweet and tender as they swept across her skin.

Ann rolled her eyes in annoyance, making sure that Seiya wasn't looking at her face. She wasn't in the mood to play the sweet attentive 'girlfriend' tonight. She was eager to either: A) Jump his bones a.k.a. fuck him raw or B) Bring up Serena and see the guilt rush in. Both options were fun but at the rate, he was going. It would be the next millennium before he reached the place that was throbbing for some quick release.

"Please," She whispered, arching her hips.

She could feel his lips smile across her skin but he made no effort to reply or help her in any way.

Plan B it was then.

The whole point of this was to use this against Serena and smash it in her face that Seiya was hers and that she had stole him right under her pretty nose. Oh yes, revenge was sweet.

"Seiya, stop... stop," Ann said a few minutes later wriggling out of his gasp.

He reluctantly stopped and looked at Ann who was sitting opposite him her legs drawn into her chest.

"What is it Ann?"

She drew in an over dramatic breath and looked Seiya straight in the eye then quickly looked away, "I... I have heard rumours that you and Serena are seeing each other," She paused for a second taking in a shaken breath, "Behind my back."

Seiya watched helplessly as a few hot tears leaked from Ann's eyes and roll down her cheek. His heart was torn in two.

A part of him wanted to say that is was just a rumor nothing more and another part – a lesser part told him to tell her the truth. Because it was, the truth and she deserved that much.

Ann watched with satisfaction, his face was like an open book, with numerous conflicting emotions flickering over his face giving her the inside truth. That he really was still with Serena- not that she doubted it. She couldn't wait for his half-witted excuse.

"Ann...I... Serena and me, we're only friends. I mean yes we did date for a while but we decided to remain only friends. I don't know why people would make up such a lame rumour, when they know we have broken up."

"Maybe because nobody knows that _we_ are together," Ann said playing all her cards.

"I thought you wanted it that way," Seiya said half confused.

Ann continued to squeeze out more tears, "That's what I thought you wanted."

Seiya was lost. He didn't even know if this was a real thing. He thought it was just some fling that they both enjoyed, to fulfill mutual desires. Serena had turned cold towards him, recently. She never called him back and was always busy when he wanted to go out.

That's what drew him to Ann initially. Ann always gave him the time and the care that he really wanted from Serena.

"This is stupid; I don't even know why I'm getting myself all worked up. It's just the thought with you and another girl. I dunno. It just puts me off," Ann admitted, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry baby."

His arms wrapped around her again. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Rumours are stupid."

Ann let out a shaky laugh and turned to face him fully, "I need a little bit more reassurance though," She whispered seductively, trailing kisses down his chest similar to what Seiya was doing minutes before to her.

Seiya quickly flipped her over catching onto her drift and devoured her with great haste.

Ann quickly took the upper hand of the situation and rid of any clothing in the way of getting what she wanted and hungered. She didn't stop to lightly press kisses along his stomach as her body slithered down his.

She didn't bother with gentleness or tenderness. Seiya drew in a sharp breath when he caught a glimpse of her cold eyes, darkened with raw canine hunger.

His body gave a spasm of surprise as her hand firmly grasped his balls squeezing them lightly, however he could the power laced beneath her fingers waiting to squeeze just a little harder.

"Naughty boy," Ann purred, capturing the first drops of pre cum that formed at the tip of his dick, with her tongue.

He shuddered underneath her – bucking slightly- wanting Ann to take the whole thing in.

She pushed him away with no regret and then with surprising movement, rose above him and plunged herself onto his shaft.

They both groaned in unison, their hips started to move together. Ann started to speed up the pace, rocking her hips fiercely against his. Slamming herself rapidly on his dick.

Seiya closed his eyes as the brunette, vigorously bounced up and down on his cock. All thoughts drifted far, far away until all he could feel was the hotness between his legs and the amazing sensations she was creating.

Ann felt herself tighten around his shaft in warning of her nearing climax. "Too soon, too soon," She muttered to herself, pushing herself harder onto him.

Sweat gleamed down their bodies, pressing harder against each other. Seiya feverishly reached between their joint bodies and fondled Ann's clit. His thumb and forefinger desperately rubbed her sweet spot. Causing sparks and tingles to spread throughout Ann's entire body, as she tight roped the thin line between pleasure and completeness.

His eyes fluttered open, watching Ann in the throes of her climax her whole body shook, her virginal muscles contracted around his penis. He gave a final deep push and then he fell with her, his seed spilled deep inside her womb.

Ann groaned in frustration under her breath after she recovered her bearings to find Seiya deeply asleep. She forcefully pushed Seiya off of her. Disgusted with his lack of stamina. She had climaxed but she was fervent for another round.

She had so much energy pumping around her. She needed another fuck.

Her hand fumbled around for her mobile she knew she had dropped somewhere. She quickly found it and pushed in some numbers.

"Tyler? Busy? Good. Be over in a few," Ann said before hanging up.

She didn't bother to put on her clothes again. They would be coming off in a few minutes anyway. She grabbed one of Seiya's oversized jackets and wrapped it around her otherwise nude body.

She didn't spare another glance at the nude body sprawled out on the bed, who was not entirely asleep as he was made out to be.

Seiya opened one eye, and let out an audible sigh when the door closed behind her. His suspicions confirmed.

*-*-*-*

Serena was once again her cheery, bubbly self as she walked into the arcade arms linked with her newly reacquainted blue-headed friend.

"No! He really asked you out?! Melvin nerd of the century asked you out and you didn't tell me?!" Serena shrieked hitting her playfully on the arm.

Amy grinned sheepishly, "Ah, surprise?" She offered tentatively.

Serena laughed and gave her friend a one armed hug.

They plunked themselves on to one of the booths and looked around for Andrew expectantly.

"Hey, what can I get you girls today?" Andrew asked appearing out of nowhere startling them both.

Serena stared at Andrew before he was faced to look at her, "Don't you recognize anyone new here?" She asked, emphasis on the 'new'.

Andrew looked at her companion and gasped. In his entire life he had only known _one_ blue headed, book genius.

"Amy?!"

"Hi Andrew," She said smiling up at him.

He gawked at her. She sure had grown up. She had filled out (in all the right places) and she looked more mature. Her eyes held more insight and knowledge.

"She's married. So stop gawking," Serena informed good-humoredly.

"Who's married?" A familiar voice asked behind Andrew making Serena freeze. Amy also tensed, recognizing that voice.

Andrew didn't notice the girls give each other weird looks and moved to the side, revealing the 'mystery' voice.

Serena did anyone in her situation would do. She ducked underneath the table and frantically tugged on Amy's leg to join her.

Amy reluctantly joined her on the floor. Her nose already beginning to tingle, her allergy to dust resurfacing.

They could hear Darien's sexy laugh, making involuntary shivers run down Serena's spine.

The two sat on their hunches as they waited underneath the table. Looking anxiously at the two pairs of legs they could see.

"Are you two seventeen year olds or are you twenty-two?" Darien mocked.

"Seventeen!" Serena eeped.

Darien laughed again, "I remember a certain seventeen year old who was attracted to a certain older man,"

"Your memory must be diminishing in your old age. Cause I remember no such thing. In fact, I remember that it was the man who was infatuated with the seventeen year old girl."

"Infatuated- yes."

Amy sneezed ruining their little rapport, which caused Serena to laugh. "Dust?"

Amy sniffled, "Yeah."

Serena was torn; put one of her oldest friend out of imposed misery or to hide underneath the table forever, and never face one of Serena's many miseries.

Amy sneezed again and Serena crawled out underneath the table helping Amy along up with her.

"Amy?" Serena heard Darien gasp with surprise, his own thoughts not running far from Andrew's pervious ones.

"Married."

Darien smiled warmly at his ex-student, "Congratulations."

Amy smiled warily, "Thanks."

He smiled again briefly before he grabbed Serena harshly, his eyes raked down over her body. She blushed under his gaze and was mortified at the thought of him simply looking at her had the affect to make her blush.

Darien on the other hand was totally in appreciation, taking in her naked form - well naked in the sense she was bundled up for the snow. "I'm glad it's only me that you dress up for." He whispered in her ear before sucking on it.

Her breath hitched in her chest. Her heart beat rapidly faster.

His hand trailed down her body in awe at the amount of skin he was coming into contact with.

Serena could feel the desire rolling off him in waves and she recoiled. Her body however, pressed itself more firmly towards his body.

Mina was partly right in saying that lack of sex had made her go all dopey and depressed.

She didn't - she couldn't resist him. His mouth latched onto her neck. His arms twining around her drawing her even closer to his body if that was possible.

Serena fell hopelessly, unable to resist the sweet nuzzling and suckling on her neck knowing that he was branding her with a hickey. Nor could she resist the slow tantalizing kisses he gave to her. Each kiss meant to entice, stimulate, and make her burn.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt _that_ hard something press into her lower stomach. Serena broke the lust filled kisses panting heavily, hurriedly stepping backwards from his embrace.

Darien groaned, as he knew what would happen next. She ran.

The hastily departing blonde, didn't see the evil green eyes watch her depart the arcade nor did she see those eyes turn from her and latch onto the man she had recently left behind.

-------

Hahaha. Cliff hanger peoples! I know you all love me because I know you all love a good cliff hanger. Umm...

-------

**Chapter 13:**

Darien growled in frustration, opening the door of his apartment, before chucking his shoes and coat somewhere in the hallway. He didn't bother to turn on the lights as he made his way through the apartment towards his bedroom.

To put it simply, Serena had turned him on and left him hanging. He needed some release for all the pent up frustration and lack of sex.

His eyes widened when he looked inside his bedroom. Candles lit every surface and rose petals littered the floor and on the bed. His thoughts automatically zoomed on about Serena.

"Darien," A husky voice called out, too rich to be Serena's angelic voice.

Unconsciously he drew nearer to the bed, "Beryl," He barely whispered as he caught sight of the naked red haired tigress on his bed.

Her fiery green eyes locked onto Darien's, her hand trailed seductively down her body. Darien groaned sending shivers up Beryl's spine. It had been too long for her.

One part of him – the good sane side of him told him to kick Beryl's sluttish arse to the curb. The other part of him – the evil lack-of-sex side of him told him to forget about everything and just take her then and there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you Darien. I want you so badly. It hurts. It hurts so much here," Beryl, moaned seductively, her hand slipping down between her cream colored thighs. She leisurely rubbed one finger over her clit.

Darien's eyes darkened into deep orbs of darkened blue. His eyes riveted on her juice-slicked fingers. She knew that she had him. She tossed her head back and continued to stroke herself. She bucked unexpectedly, her hands roughly pushed away as Darien's mouth attacked her pussy.

"Yes!" She gasped.

Beryl's eyes shut closed, delightful shivers raced up and down her body and he hungrily ate her out.

She jerked suddenly when he nibbled on her core. His tongue doing wicked things to her clit.

Her hands wove in his hair keeping him firmly placed as she moaned in pleasure. "More. Harder." She demanded.

He complied easily. Beryl felt her inner folds flutter and tighten. Her thighs contracted and the desirable heat washed through her. She screamed; Darien bit down lightly on her nub and she cummed.

Her head thrashed in orgasmic bliss and her body arched off the bed before floating back down, her limbs limp and fluid.

She had nearly forgotten how feisty and how much he could throw her over the edge. So quickly and so passionately. But they both knew that they hadn't even touched base at the extent of pleasure they could bring each other.

Beryl watched with intense interest as Darien quickly rid himself of his clothes, took a condom out of his bedside table and with practiced ease, rolled it efficiently down his hard on. With a predatory grace, he hovered above her still form. His face hidden slightly by the shadows and dim lighting.

He grasped her hips and with one solid movement impaled himself in her. They moaned together as Darien set the wild, hard-core pace of their fucking. Lust and desire rode over every other emotion as they continued to climb to amazing heights.

Beryl's long blood red nails raked at his back drawing blood and a sharp hiss from Darien as they continued their wild sex escapade.

Darien slammed himself harder and harder into Beryl, losing all rational thought of right and wrong. Surrendering to her and her warm, wet channel.

"Aghh!" Beryl gasped as Darien manhandled her tits. Rolling them in the palm of his hand, making them form into hard buds before tweaking them and then lowering his head and biting them.

Her body twitched beneath his body in a jerky movement. Making Darien growl under his breath, he fastened his pace. "Oh yes!" Beryl panted.

His hands gripped the side of her hips so tightly he was sure that he would leave deep purple bruises there. The thought excited him.

Beryl focused on her upcoming orgasm, which she knew was fast approaching. Her hips rose trying to match Darien's frenzied thrusts for her own. "More, more, more," She panted heavily, "Darien!" Her eyes widened and then fluttered shut as she spazmed underneath him. Her body jerked slightly, her orgasm washing over her.

Darien could feel Beryl climax around him. Her inner muscles tightened around his member. But he didn't give up his mad pace for completion. He roared as he came inside of her.

Darien pulled out of her, took the condom of his deflated dick and quickly knotted the top. He quickly disposed of the condom, without much thought. Protection was essential, especially with Beryl. Not only to avoid diseases such as STI's but also to prevent the whole baby making process.

He flopped back, exhausted and satisfied on the bed next to Beryl. Though Beryl look sedated, she was bursting with glee, finally getting what she had wanted. What she worked hard to re-achieve, that being Darien. She always got what she wanted.

She rolled over onto Darien. Her lips found and licked, his still heated flesh around his neck and chest. Her long nails scratched over his body sending small shivers up and down his spine.

Darien was quickly coming out of his lust-fogged mind and was instantly disgusted with himself and with Beryl. "Beryl…" He started to protest, when she started to kiss and lick his neck and shoulders.

He felt the blood rush back to his groin. Which became steadily harder under her deliberate ministrations. She smiled into his chest, a feminine pride growing within her as she felt him become erect again.

"Naughty boy." She scolded teasingly, wrapping her hand around his member squeezing softly. He let out a soft groan.

"Beryl…"

"Let me take care of you." Beryl reassured. Continuing to suck and nibble on his skin making her torturous way slowly down his body. Her mouth stopped to tease his nipples pulling them softly between her teeth and then coating them with her saliva.

Darien shifted impatiently beneath her, in response. She smirked. Her hand continued to stroke his member. Feeling it swell and throb under her touch.

"Beryl." Darien ground out as she continued to play him. As much as her hand pleasured him, it still wasn't enough. She was never enough.

Her mouth replaced her hand and he jerked up suddenly with a loud curse. Her tongue swirled and teased at his tip. Licking away his pre- cum, which leaked steadily. He didn't hold himself back, jerking forward into her mouth nearly gagging her.

She gave him a foul look that he caught and winked back at her. She was more than ready to pull back and slap the big egotistical bastard but decided against, biting a little more than softly on his member.

He jumped and let out a groan of hurt and desire.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

Her mouth lowered around his member once more taking in as much as she could and she proceeded give what she hoped would be the best blow job he had ever had in his entire life.

He let out a warning shout when he felt himself descend closer to the edge. He didn't say anything when he finally came. Beryl swallowed him whole. Swallowing up every last bit of his eruptions. When she had finished off her job, she crawled back up to him. His eyes were already closed.

"Jerk." Beryl muttered, settling down, exhausted next to him.

With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine that Serena was next to him instead of Beryl. Almost. He let himself fall into an exhausted slumber along with Beryl.

*-*-*-*

"Shit, fuck. Andrew, I give you my full permission to kill me." Darien bemoaned, looking up at his best friend as they caught up in a coffee shop.

"What did you do now?" Andrew asked with an overly dramatic sigh.

"I slept with Beryl," Darien confessed.

"WHAT?! Darien I thought you said you were over that crazy psycho!" Andrew ranted.

"I know, I am. But she seduced me in my own apartment! I feel so disgusted. We must have done it countless times all afternoon and night, yesterday. And then this morning she made me breakfast! Breakfast! For Christ's sake. I'm so fucked."

"Hey now, I could have told you that you were fucked. You didn't have to go and sleep with Beryl to prove that."

Darien shot Andrew a death stare, taking another sip of his strong coffee. "What I'm I supposed to do? She wants to get back together."

Andrew sighed, looking at his best friend, "Can't you see that she's playing with you? She was getting tired of your old, solid relationship so she left but now she can't have you so she wants you. It's all a game for her."

Darien stayed quiet before chirping up "Sex was amazing though."

"Really? What? No. Don't want to know Darien," Andrew said shaking his head.

Darien eyed his coffee before gulping it down. "I need something stronger than this shit if were going to talk about this."

"No, I gotta get back to the arcade for my shift. And what kind of friend would I be if I let you get wasted on your own? By the way, in regards to yesterday - what was up with you and Serena?"

Darien sighed, running a frustrated hand through his ebony hair. "Hell if I know. She won't talk to me and she runs away every time I try to get close to her. She avoids me like the plague and I heard from one of her friends that she is thinking of switching to another class in Uni,"

"Eh? You know if you want a break from both of them, you should really hook up with Tiff, from The Dance club. She's like a little puppy dog, when it comes to you Dare. She always follows you around, stares continuously at you." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Tiffany? Not my type. Too much of an easy fuck."

"Mind your language. People are starting to look and I don't know if that's just because I'm so attractive or your strong language."

"Andrew!! What I'm I going to dooooo?" Darien lamented like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

Andrew stood up, throwing some bills onto the table. "I don't know about you but I'm going to work and you're not coming with me. And please, please don't sleep with Beryl again. It's disgusting and gives me the creeps just thinking about it." He pleaded.

Darien huffed but didn't say anything.

"Later Darien."

Darien waved him off, "Some friend you are." He muttered under his breath, throwing down the reminder of the money on the table, to pay for the coffees before standing up and heading home.

----------

I promise you in the next chapter (whenever I decide to upload it of course!) that there will be more Sere/Dare action

----------

Wow!! I'm up to chapter 14 and I have over 200 reviews. I feel so loved!

**Chapter 14:**

"The time for thinking is over. The time for action is now." Serena said seriously at her reflection in the mirror.

"Sere, you watch too many action movies!" Raye said, poking her head inside Serena's room as she passed to go to her own room.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye and then faced her mirror again. "I have reached my verdict and I have chosen Michael. No turning back. Ok this is easy. Tell Michael then slowly break it to Seiya and Darien," Serena took a deep breath in, "Ok just remember it's a band aid, it's a band aid. Get it over and done quickly. Band aid."

Inside her head, deep in her most inner thoughts Serena still battled with herself and her decision. _'Seiya is a wonderful person. He stayed with you throughout everything. He doesn't deserve to be dumped even if he has been distant lately. Darien is such an amazing lover. Are you willing to give that up for Michael? What if he performs badly in bed? Who will you have then to crawl to? Darien is everything to you. Can you really live without him? Will you let yourself forget him?'_

"Not a sex fiend if you can remember that for two seconds, Serena. And if Michael is bad in bed I have plenty of time to show him the ropes," Serena tried to convince herself aloud.

'_The ropes? You mean the ropes that Darien already knows off by heart and then some tricks that even YOU don't know about? Michael is puppy love, affection but no burning ache. Darien is __all __passion and lust... Even love?'_

"No! I do not – I can not love Darien! He is a fire that will burn me if I stay to close,"

'_But the heat warms you and does delicious things to you,'_ It taunted.

"Darien and Seiya are my past. Michael is my future. I plan to see that out."

'_When you cry yourself to sleep again do not look to me.'_

"I can't even see you! You are a stupid voice in my head!" Serena cried out.

"Uh... Sweetie? Talking to yourself probably isn't the best look for you. You know what they say about the first sign of madness," Mina warned from Serena's open door.

Serena's head snapped to look at Mina and then sighed. "Michael. I want to be faithful to Michael."

Mina sighed nearly identical to Serena's, she walked over to Serena her hand reaching out to touch her arm, "You do realize what this means?"

"Yes and am going to do it."

*-*-*-*-*

Ann opened her eyes softly and looked at the stick in her hands. Blue. Positive. She was pregnant. No denying it. Five different tests, all blue. It all told her the same thing. She was pregnant with – either Seiya's or Tyler's baby.

She didn't notice the tears start to run down her face as she slumped down onto the hard tiled floor of her bathroom in her ratty apartment.

Ann wasn't ready to be a mother. She didn't have the money to get an abortion and she was too scared to approach any of the future 'daddies'. She didn't have a loving family she could turn to.

God, a baby. The thought of it made her stomach churn.

Her eyes widened as her hand covered her mouth as she rolled over to puke into the toilet- again. She didn't bother to flush the toilet or rinse her mouth out. She was beyond caring.

There was a life growing inside her. Someone- if she let this baby live- depended on her. A baby. Fuck. She had her whole life in front of her and so many other men to screw. She exhaled noisily and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her body in comfort.

The two questions that kept plaguing her were; who was the father of the baby and if she was going to keep it. God damnit! She was on the pill! How did she get pregnant? She got up shakily, and reached around her bathroom cabinet. Her hand closed around the object she was looking for.

Empty. Fuck. Ann tried to rack her brain to try to remember when she last took one. It was all such a big blur. Her head hurt and her mouth tasted disgusting. Without thinking, she absently started to rub her stomach gently.

All her half confused and muddled thoughts drifted away and she was left feeling much calmer, then she had just minutes before. She valuated her options carefully.

She didn't think that either Tyler or Seiya would turn her away if she told them but she knew that Tyler would freak out more and Seiya would do the respectable thing and ask her to marry him. She realized suddenly, if she wanted to keep the baby, she would say yes. But what if it was Tyler's? And she got hitched only to find out when the baby popped out that it looked nothing like Seiya?

What if she didn't tell them at all and raised the baby alone? A single mother with less-than-decent job at the tender age of twenty-two? Financially, Ann knew that she couldn't afford to raise her baby on her own even if she wanted to.

Adoption? Go through nine months of torture to finally just put the baby up for adoption. Like that, nine months of hell didn't mean a damn thing? Months of throwing up her breakfast, months of not being able to see her own feet, months having weird impulses and cravings for the most disgusting foods? Only in the end to give, her baby up and never see it again?

She had no choice.

She had no choice. She would have to give it up for adoption and pray for the best. She wouldn't tell Seiya or Tyler, she could lie about some things but not about this- not about a human life.

Ann was suddenly startled. When did all of this transform from throwing Seiya's infidelity into Serena's pretty face and suddenly just about Seiya and now her unborn baby?

Her hands shook as she held herself in her arms. Her tears fell thickly and rapidly down her cheeks splashing on the tiles as they rolled down her face. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She wondered where her prince charming was. Where was he when she needed to curl up in his arms? No where.

*-*-*-*-*

Serena paced the marble floor outside the restaurant she was meeting Michael in. Her high heels clicked against the polished floors, her head stooped down as she chewed nervously on her nails. A habit she had only recently picked up.

"Serena!" Michael called.

Serena's long hair whipped around, turning her head to face the new comer. Her stomach was tied up in knots. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered around like mad. Her hands started to sweat and she clenched her fingers tighter around her purse.

'You can do this, you can do this.' she chanted to herself flashing him an easy smile.

He approached her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She couldn't read his emotions by looking into his eyes. He looked totally at ease, unlike her whose emotions felt winder than a jack-in-the-box.

"Shall we go in or should we go somewhere else?" Serena asked lightheartedly, Michael still not releasing her from his embrace yet.

"Serena." He breathed so softly that her stomach automatically clenched painfully into tighter knots.

"I need to talk to you before we go in. Something important,"

Serena nodded again this time fearing the worst, allowing her self to be lead to the gardens just out front of the restaurant. She was guided to a small bench where she sat.

This time it was Michael who paced in front of her and looked at everything but at Serena. Now _he_ looked nervous, his hands shook slightly and his palms started to sweat.

"Michael what is it?" Serena asked worried that something bad had happened.

"I - Serena..." He sighed, trying to find his words. The right words. He finally turned around and looked Serena dead in the eye.

"A few days ago I was ready and more than eager to step up our relationship. Take our relationship to the next level but these past few days I have been thinking. We don't really know each other and I don't think that I have the time to get to know you better," He took a deep breath.

"My dream for a long time has been to get away from here. To travel the world and find myself. Figure out who I am and who I want to be for the rest of my life. I didn't ever think it was going to happen, but then my boss offered me- this _amazing _opportunity, a chance to do something I thought I wouldn't be able to ever do," He stopped and sighed when he saw Serena's confused face.

"I'm being sent to South Africa for three months then to Japan for six months before returning to South Africa for at least three years,"

"What?" Serena spluttered out.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll be gone for at least 4 years and I don't think we can do the whole long distance relationship. I don't want to even try it. I would much rather leave as friends but I will also understand if you hate me now,"

Serena didn't say anything. She couldn't even look at Michael. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was willing to give up everything for this man and he was leaving her.

"Baby, please say something?" Michael pleaded finally as Serena stayed silent.

"When?" She asked her voice just above inaudible.

"I'm leaving at the end of the week but I'm not leaving the country to the end of the month,"

She fell silent again. "Please Serena, are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him so he could see her tear streaked face, "A little. I'm more sad and shocked though," She said sniffling, using her hand to wipe away her tears. Hell, she didn't even know why she was crying for this jackass.

His face crumpled and he made a move close to hold her but she moved away. "Congratulations Michael, I hope you have a good life and a safe trip," Serena said, standing up.

"Serena," Michael whispered.

She walked away. She didn't look back. She didn't stop walking until she was safe inside her car and then she slumped over the steering wheel. Tears fell down her face.

It didn't hurt because of the fact that Michael was going away. It hurt because she was ready to give up both Darien and Seiya for him and he was simply going to up and go leaving her behind.

All that had to happen now, was for the sky to open up and rain down on her. She looked up at the deep blue sky; it was a clear night.

She opened her car and slid onto the seat starting up her car. She knew where she had to go.

*-*-*-*

Darien flicked through the channels on his TV as he lay slumped on the couch. He had managed to get through the day without seeing or talking to Beryl. He had taken the spare key she had used before and hid it somewhere safe and he had cut off any forms of communication.

The doorbell chimed. He let out an exasperated sigh knowing it was too good to be true. He groaned, rolling himself out of the couch landing un-ceremoniously on the floor with a thump. The doorbell chimed again.

He cursed and he went to open the door.

A blonde blur threw herself at him, "Hold me." She whispered.

Darien tensed suddenly but slowly relaxed. "Serena?" His arms automatically wrapping around her, he carried her towards the couch.

"Please Darien, just hold me." Serena whispered again, pressing herself tighter against him.

Darien groaned, closing his eyes his nostrils flaring as he caught her familiar scent. The scent that he loved so much. The scent that he had missed so much.

He settled her down on the couch, however hard it was for him to let go of her, before grabbing the blanket on the end of the couch and throwing it over them. He settled himself down next to her again.

His arm wrapped protectively around her waist while her head burrowed against his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut. Molding her body against him.

"What happened?" Darien asked softly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Serena hadn't come to his apartment for a couple of weeks and the reason behind her showing up, out of the blue was lost on him. Plus he had noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy and pink.

"Nothing, nothing matters any more," Serena said, placing a small kiss in the hallow of his neck.

Her small kiss was like a jolt to the heart. He glanced sharply at her.

"Tell me." He growled.

Serena didn't answer as she begun to distract him the only way she knew how. She kissed him again on his neck. Her hands sliding underneath his shirt and running her hands up and down his well built body.

Darien knew very well that Serena was trying to distract him but he couldn't give a damn at that moment as he reached up and caught her perfect lips in between his. He smiled softly at the pliant woman in his arms, before he slanted his mouth over hers and claimed her.

Everything would be ok.

----------

The end. Haha. You wish. Plus we can't end it here. There is still Seiya and Ann and god help me – Beryl. I'm just so evil but only because I love you all so much!

-----------

Sorry if that chapter was a bit short and the way I ended things with Michael was a bit lame but I was getting annoyed at him so I pulled to plug. Plenty of goodies to come though ;)

This chapter is dedicated to Serena and Darien. Lots of smut and just getting back to the basic outline of the story. Pretty useless because it doesn't go ANYWHERE but still fun.

**Chapter 15:**

Serena opened her eyes lazily, wondering what had woken her up from her delicious sleep.

"Morning Serena," Darien murmured in her ear. His hands stroke her stomach softly while he watched her with a tiny satisfied smirk.

"Jerk," Serena said with a smile of her own, pushing him in his shoulder.

"You love it," Darien teased.

Serena froze for a tiny second before giving him a slow, wet kiss on his cheek making him grimace, which made her laugh.

"So you like your kisses all wet and sloppy eh?" Darien asked, looming over Serena threateningly. He lowered his solid body on top of hers. Serena's heartbeat increased dramatically.

She made a small whimpering noise in response.

"Good, I'll get you a dog," Darien said, suddenly pulling back from her.

Serena's mouth opened and closed as she stared at Darien. Her hand reached out and smacked him on the chest.

"Nah uh, come back here," Serena said in her most seductive voice, pulling him closer to her.

They didn't have sex last night, as much as they both wanted to. Instead, they snuggled up on the couch, wrapped in each other just enjoying the feeling of being together again. And then they made out like there was no tomorrow before finally falling asleep on one another.

Darien must have woken up sometime during the night and somehow managed to carry Serena to his bedroom where they had more space to sleep comfortably.

"You called your majesty?" Darien mocked as he crawled over her.

"Why good sir, I was wondering what's for breakfast?" Serena said with a cheeky grin, pushing him of her and stalked to his bathroom. Ridding herself of her excess clothing.

Serena was famished. With her 'break up' with Michael, she had forgotten to eat anything last night and then she was to busy 'getting to know' Darien again to grab anything from his kitchen.

Serena's twinkling laugh echoed round the bedroom when she heard Darien growl as she closed the bathroom door behind her nude body.

When she finally got out of the shower stark naked, she was assaulted by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. She grabbed her silk robe from her drawer and joined Darien in the kitchen.

"Aww honey, you spoil me too much," Serena cooed over Darien's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She watched with growing hunger as Darien flipped the pancakes over the stove. She stood on her tippy toes reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before turning around to get the maple syrup from the cupboard.

"Anything for you my darling." Darien said with a wink, adding more batter to the pan.

Serena grinned and moved around the kitchen like she owned the place. She opened the fridge to get some juice and gasped in shock. "Darien, do you actually have any food in here?"

"You have a case of beer and I think... Cheese? Is that cheese? Oh my god its growing green stuff on it!! Eww." Serena whined her nose crinkling up in disgust.

Darien laughed as he peeked over her head to see the offending cheese. "Umm, maybe we should chuck that out."

"Maybe." Serena muttered sarcastically under her breath. She picked it up delicately with her thumb and forefinger and threw it in into the bin.

"How exactly did you go about making pancakes with nothing?"

Darien chuckled embarrassed, and moved back towards the stove. Towards safer grounds.

"That's it, after class we are going shopping mister." Serena declared, banging the refrigerator door shut.

"Speaking of classes, when is your first?" Darien asked his tone serious.

There was one thing he would never let Serena do and that was to skip class to spend more time with him. He also knew that Serena would never ask him to call in sick to spend more time with her even though he was more than tempted to do it a few times in the past.

"I only have two classes today. Yay for me! I think my first one is round 11? What about you professor?"

"Haha, you're a funny one," Darien said as they migrated to the living room where they settled themselves down to tuck into their breakfast, "not for another two hours or so."

Serena didn't answer as she furiously dug into her stack of pancakes. Darien raised his fork to his lips but didn't bite, his attention stuck on Serena diligently devouring her pancakes.

It had been so long since Serena had sat in his apartment just enjoying his company, eating the food he had prepared. It felt almost surreal, like if he reached out to touch her, she would fade away only to leave him with sticky sheets- again.

"What?" Serena asked, looking up from her pancakes only mildly surprised to find Darien staring at her. A trail of maple syrup rolled down her chin. His eyes darkened as they zoomed in on the syrup hanging of her chin.

She made a move to wipe it away but Darien moved faster, pouncing on her. He lowered his face only centimeters apart from hers. Serena felt the heat rush up to her face and another different heat rush further south.

His mouth parted slightly and his tongue reached out and licked the maple syrup of her chin that made her tremble slightly.

"Darien." She sighed as he moved away from her chin and attached his mouth to her neck.

Her hand tangled up in his soft, dark hair holding him to her. Serena's eyes fluttered closed as she focused her sole attention on the feelings and emotions the man on top of her was drawing out.

Serena could almost imagine that the whole thing with Michael was just a horrible dream and things with Darien were back to the way things were before everything hit the roof.

Darien's hand slipped inside her robe his hands running gently over the curves of her body. His hands quickly finding her sensitive areas, her ticklish areas and the areas that just got her hot and bothered.

The robe fell of Serena's shoulders giving him the best view in the world.

"We can't do this, we don't have time for this," Serena panted out, as Darien attacked one of her breasts with his mouth.

The breakfast long forgotten by now.

Darien continued to pepper kisses all over her body. Worshiping her with everything that she was worth. The kisses slowly slowed down as he traveled back up to her face before taking her mouth in a passionate kiss.

They broke away slowly both of them panting as they raced to catch their breaths again.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out," Darien said, planting another chaste kiss on her mouth.

"Oh we can head out right now," Serena said with an evil smile as she grabbed his member softly in her hand giving it a tiny squeeze. She felt it become even harder as she squeezed it again.

"Serena," Darien warned, his eyes flashed dangerously for a second.

He slid a hand down her abdomen and between her legs. His fingers running across her nether lips before slipping one cool finger inside of her, Serena moaned in ecstasy her entire body burning up with pure liquid fire as he stroked her.

Then all too quickly he took away his fingers and brought it towards his face. Soaked from her juices he licked his fingers clean and then stood up abruptly. "See if you like it."

Serena opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, watching Darien made his way to the bathroom, leaving her with a sticky wetness between her legs and the now cold and forgotten breakfast.

"Damn you Darien," She muttered, reaching down and started to toy with herself.

*-*-*-*

A young couple walked hand in hand, as they approached the huge shopping centre. It was obvious to the people passing them that they were very much in love as the young man scooped down and gave the pretty blonde a kiss whenever he could.

She squealed when he whispered something dirty in her ear. Her face flaming making her look like a tomato – a very cute tomato.

They entered the shop laughing comfortably. Darien couldn't remember the last time he had laughed till his stomach hurt but spending just half an hour with Serena left him in stitches.

"I'm warning you Darien, no touching while were shopping or it will take forever." Serena said sternly.

Darien leaned over and whispered in her ear so no else could hear, "Promise that if I keep my hands off you I can do whatever I want with you when we get back."

Serena nodded as Darien planted one last kiss on her cheek before extracting himself from her embrace and walked around the front of the shop whistling like a complete idiot.

She laughed and with one hand grabbed a trolley and the other pulled Darien along with her.

"Grab a watermelon for me honey would you?" Serena said absentmindedly as she checked the apples over.

She didn't see Darien grin wolfishly, and grabbed onto one of her breasts. Serena shot him a look of annoyance. "You know Professor, for a professor you sure are childish."

"Thank you Ms Starr." Darien said, letting go of her breast and moved to go get a proper watermelon fruit. Being addressed to as 'Professor' snapped him back to reality.

Before he could move away from her, Serena as if she could read his thoughts grabbed his arm and spun him round to look at her. She reached up and gave him a kiss that reassured him that Serena didn't think of him as a professor not at this particular moment anyway.

He stumbled off to find a good watermelon as soon as she let him go and she returned to her apples.

Half an hour later Serena was squealing like a little kid. "Ice cream! Oh the many flavours to choose from!" Serena said her eyes glossed over, at all the ice cream in the freezer department.

Darien laughed as he watched Serena mull over all her choices. Darien had already planted a big tub of rich chocolate in the trolley now Serena was ready to make her final choices.

"Ok, I've got a light low fat mango ice cream, gluttony goodness with the ribbon thingy and I have got the classic vanilla. Which I think by the time we are through with it won't be plain."

Darien hastily deposited the vanilla ice cream in the trolley and continued on. He was wondered about all the different possibilities he could do with vanilla ice cream as they continued their search of food.

An hour later, they finally made their way to the check out line. Their shopping cart full of goodies and the odd healthy food.

"I'm exhausted," Serena complained, sagging against Darien as they waited to be served.

"You shop from dawn till dusk but grocery shopping exhausts you?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! Shopping for clothes is a work of art, which I have perfected over time. Shopping for food. That's a totally different area."

Darien planted a kiss on her mouth to shut her up. And though he hated to admit it, he was slowly becoming annoyed with the kisses. All they ever did was kiss. He would scream before they did anything else.

It was like traveling back in the dark ages when Serena was in high school and Darien was just a high school teacher. All they ever did back then was kiss. Ok, they did do other things but that was the only thing Serena was completely comfortable in doing.

"When we get home, I'm going to fuck you five different ways till Sunday," Darien whispered lowly in her ear sending tingles of anticipation up and down her body.

"What ever happened to the sweet and reserved Darien?" Serena asked.

"He met you."

Serena smiled sweetly, she reached up and brushed a kiss against his lips, "Good."

As soon as they returned back home and unpacked their groceries, Serena and Darien were at each other's side in a minute.

Hands tugged and pulled impatiently to get rid of their excess clothing. Mouths fused together. Feet stumbled along the apartment before buckling just before the bed. Darien unhooked Serena's bra with professional competency.

Serena moaned lustfully, catching sight of a topless Darien as she ripped away his shirt. The rest of their clothing come off easily as they ran their hands over each others bare flesh. Enjoying and savoring unique feel of each other.

Serena focused on his bulging manhood as it rubbed against her lower abdomen. She moved away slightly so she could get better access to it before leaning forwards, taking his shaft in her hand and lightly kissing the tip.

She swept her tongue along the full length of his member, and then licked the tip like a lollipop.

Darien moaned, "Serena." his hand let down her luxurious golden hair from her normal 'meatball' hair fashion, before quickly tangling his hand up in her silky tresses.

The warm moistness of her tongue sweeping over his tip flooded him with pure heat and want. She continued to lusciously sweep her tongue over him, and then took his tip in her mouth, closing her lips around it.

She stroked his shaft with one hand, while sliding the other hand along the side of his thigh before she cradled his sac.

He let out a deep groan that seemed to resonate from deep inside his belly, as she slid her fingers across his sac. His member quivered in her hand. She opened her mouth wider, taking the entire length in. With time had come practice and Serena had just about perfected her art from when it came to pleasuring Darien.

"Oh!" Darien gasped out loud, the shocks of intense pleasure became too much and his entire body trembled.

Serena gulped down all of his cum, hungrily. Some of it leaked to the sides of her mouth as she hurriedly swallowed it all down.

When he had finally stopped emptying himself, she kissed his tip of his deflated member one more before sliding up to lay beside him.

He automatically reached for her and drew her into his arms. Serena pressed her hot, tight body against his. She smiled secretively, feeling his member start to rise again against her leg.

Darien pressed his lips promisingly over hers in oxygen-draining kiss, their tongues danced slowly and passionately. Neither fought for dominance but made their presence and their desires felt.

She felt herself slowly simmer with a desperate hunger. She mewled into his ear and he knew that his desire for his beautiful, sexy young lover went beyond all control, all rational thought.

Darien grabbed the comforter of the bed and angled themselves more comfortably against each other before reaching down and capturing her lips in another sensuous kiss.

"Mmm, Darien."

Serena opened her legs as an invite and a small smile toyed on her lips. He shifted her again so he had better access before suddenly plunging two fingers in her warm, welcoming channel.

He withdrew them just as quickly, finding her more than wet and ready for him. He lowered himself over her. Using his arms to hold him up so that he wouldn't crush her, he eased himself through her opening.

With a slow, steady motion he drove his full length into her, not giving her the chance to get accustomed to him, he rocked back before thrusting into her again with a sudden, sharp thrust.

Serena gasped Darien's name, as the burst of pleasure swept threw her. She gasped louder with each thrust as he slowly re-entered her and exited with a hard downward thrust. Her inner muscles clamped over him every time, unwilling for him to leave her.

A river of words fell from Serena's mouth, "Oh god, Darien… oh yeah… oh right there!" Darien gritted his teeth, her words unknowingly turning him on more.

Serena eagerly settled into the consistent pace Darien had established and began to push up with her hips to meet his next thrust, taking him deeper within her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, overwhelming pleasure consumed her body.

His eyes were almost primal, their eyes meeting and expressions of similar need and want flickered upon their faces.

Thrusting harder and deeper, he heard her gasps grow louder as her body began to spasm. He adjusted his pace slightly to plunge himself as deep as he could inside of her.

"Darien!" Serena cried, soaring to magnificent climax.

He didn't stop his pressing motions against her. Serena's inner muscles constricted tightly, squeezing his throbbing shaft.

Her legs spread wider, accommodating his deep thrusts that seemed to reach deep inside her, 'Ahhhh." Serena breathed, feeling him move a little deeper inside of her, making her moan at his slow, deep thrusts.

She clung into him; and pulled his head down towards hers and kissed him deeply. Their tongues and mouths dipped, tasted and caressed each other. Never once did Darien's movements falter. She cried out again, her whole body trembled as she was swept fast towards her peak.

Darien clenched his fists, vainly continuing to pace himself with his long, hard thrusts. Growing increasingly breathless, they moved together fiercely.

Without much warning, Serena reached her tether, soaring toward her peak, gasping wordlessly against Darien's neck.

He plunged himself rapidly in and out of her as response. He braced himself on his hands as he thrust himself hard, driving his wildly quivering shaft into her. Promptly allowing Serena to spiral into yet another climax.

He could feel himself quickly losing control, his shaft swelled inside of her. A powerful spasm pushed them both to the edge again as Darien spilled his seed deep within her.

"Serena!" His arms buckled under his intense weight of holding himself up.

He managed to roll over to the side so he didn't squish Serena as he lay beside her. Their bodies glistened with sweat; their chests rose and fell rapidly, each trying to get their breathing back.

Serena laid her head on Darien's chest, feeling it go up and down with every breath. One arm wrapped around her waist protectively, the other managed to get the quilt from the bed over them.

They laid there together in blissful euphoria, enjoying the feel of each other as they wrapped themselves around each other.

Serena closed her eyes briefly, relaxing next to him.

"Maybe next time we might actually reach the bed," Darien said thoughtfully.

Serena answered sleepily, her eyelids at half-mast, "Wouldn't be the first time we've missed. Meanwhile I'm quite comfortable here."

Darien smiled and dropped a gentle kiss on her nose before letting himself snuggle with her and finally falling into an exhausted slumber.

------

How did you all like that? Tell me. Tell me.

I'm thinking of changing the name of this story to UNFAITHFUL. Cause you know. No one is faithful to anyone in this story apart from Michael but he was annoying little it also reflects more on the story then Under the Covers

So which one do you prefer? Unfaithful or Under the Covers?

------

OK, ok, due to the recent number of people wanting to keep Under the Covers as the title, I have decided to keep the original title.

Also whoever said just because Under the Covers sounded like it will happy ending that it actually will? Knowing my 'style' I'll probably kill of all the characters in a horrible death. Yay for me.

Any who, thanks for everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 16:**

For the next couple of days Serena slipped back into her old lifestyle. Where she practically lived at Darien's apartment, hardly showing up at her dorm and she couldn't be happier.

Of course, she knew that what she was doing to her friends was a bit selfish but she needed someone who could just be there for her and not expect the world from her.

Darien could give her comfort and a sort of understanding that none of her girl friends could even begin to understand. And it wasn't just about sex.

The time they had spent apart matured them and made them just a little wiser. With Darien, Serena could forget everything that had happened with Michael and just be his lover.

"Is it good?" Serena asked enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in her seat. She looked at Darien intently as he swallowed the dinner she had painstakingly prepared, for him.

Everyone knew that Serena wasn't a good cook. Lita had given up hope on her a long time ago to show her how to cook but Serena was determined to cook Darien a meal to prove herself more than just a ditzy blonde.

"Uh..."

Serena's face fell, "Oh, you don't like it do you?" she said, looking forlornly at the blackened mess she had made Darien try.

Darien's heart dropped. "Aww, sweetie it just takes some more practice to master the art of cooking," He tried to joke watching her face crumple.

Serena sniffled loudly hoping she wouldn't cry. She really had tried.

Darien reached round the other side of the table and gathered her up in his arms. "I love it Serena. I love the thought that you wanted to cook for me," He whispered in her ear, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, soothingly.

"Really?" Serena asked in a small voice.

"Really, really. Now come on. I'll wash up and then we can go out and eat. There is this new place I've been dying to take you to."

Serena smiled, "You're the best!" hugging Darien.

"So I've been told," Darien said, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him.

*-*-*-*

"This way please," The waiter said with a slight bow, leading the young couple to a table.

He waited till they settled down in their respective chairs before giving them their menus and rattling off the specials before ambling off.

Ann took a deep breath and placed her menu down. Earlier she had broken it off with Tyler, the 'break up' not going as smoothly as anticipated. Ann had to be more careful with how she phrased it.

_Flash back:_

"Tyler get your filthy hands off me. I didn't come here for a fuck," Ann said, pushing him off her again.

"Playing hard to get are we?" He said with an obnoxious wink before reaching out for her again.

It was obvious that he was stoned out of his mind and very, very horny.

Ann smacked him, "I'm pregnant!" She let out suddenly.

Tyler jerked forward as he had just been shoved violently. "What? Ann-"

Ann sighed as tears formed in her eyes. "It's not yours Tyler. Relax. But I can't see you any more either."

He flopped down on his bed behind him. His eyes were stony cold, starring at the floor.

"Not mine?" Tyler exploded, "How many other people do you fuck with?!" suddenly becoming violently angry. He threw himself at her.

Ann eyes widened with fear as she looked into his fiery orbs. His hands gripped her shoulder tightly, cornering her in the shadows of his room.

She hadn't felt this kind of fear since she was a little kid and her father... it was all in the past now but she wasn't used to not being in control.

Tyler was supposed to be her fuck puppy. She was supposed to be able to control him! His punishing grip on her shoulders caused her to let out a whimper of pain.

"Tyler! You're hurting me!" Ann exclaimed before she could stifle her outburst.

She mentally kicked herself. She knew that begging with the person that was inflicting the pain would not help to ease it. In fact, begging, pleading, crying just adding more fuel to the already blazing fire.

Tyler slammed her hard against the wall behind her causing her to lose the wind in her lungs. Ann desperately tried to draw air into her body.

Using one strong hand to pin her up, he effectively locked her in that position. Tyler used the other to remove her pants and panties. Realization dawned on Ann. She was about to be raped but unlike the last time, she wasn't defenseless anymore. And it wasn't just her own life that mattered anymore.

Ann bided her time before delivering the painful kick to Tyler's most treasured part. His eyes rolled to the back of his hand. His hands automatically releasing her so he could reach down there to ease the pain.

She wasn't finished yet. She cocked back her arm and hit him square in the nose. Hearing the satisfying crunch as the blood poured out.

"You bitch!" Tyler screamed, half cautious and preoccupied with the throbbing in his groin to make a grab for her, weary of what she could do next.

"Don't come any where near me or my baby ever again. You hear me Tyler! No where," Ann screamed, storming out of his room.

She brushed past him. Not noticing the tears stream down past her face. Her hand massaged her stomach comfortingly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Ann knew what she had to do now.

_End of Flashback_

After that incident, she had cried for hours hiding herself away in her room before gathering up the nerve to meet with Seiya. It seemed safer and wiser to tell him in a public place this time round.

Also, after that near rape experience Ann grew more protective of her baby then ever before and she was 98 percent sure that she would keep it. The baby was hers and she was meant to look after it and protect it.

"Ann? Are you ok?" Seiya asked tenderly, placing his hand gently on top of hers, which was resting on the side of the table.

Ann smiled weakly, "There is something important I have to tell you."

He looked up into her eyes and brushed his finger across her cheek before settling it on top of her other hand.

"Seiya?" A female voice interrupted their moment.

Ann's eyes widened, lifting her head to see the intruder. She hurriedly snatched her hand away from beneath Seiya's.

He turned slowly and dramatically around in his chair.

"One day Darien I promise you I will cook you a good and proper meal." Serena informed Darien, taking their seats from the waitress.

She couldn't help but notice how the waitress's cheeks blushed slightly pink when Darien brushed his hand against hers to take the menu from her.

Serena also picked up on the waitresses' slight stumble of her words when she was read out the specials. However, the best part was when Serena joyfully watched the unlucky waitress dejectedly slink off to join the other rejected employers.

"When did you ever become such a jealous, over protective woman?" Darien questioned over his menu.

"The moment I saw you," Serena simply replied.

"You know Serena; I wouldn't have ever had you pegged, to have the main course right in front of you and still have room for plenty of side dishes."

Serena stiffened and in a haughty tone replied, "Fine, I'll just go then." throwing her napkin onto the table. She had caught his underlying message.

"No!" Darien said loudly and quickly as he reached for her hand to keep her in her place. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Serena sighed. She stayed where she was.

"Can I get you any drinks or entrees to start of with?" The waitress asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Serena scoffed underneath her breath, the woman really knew when to pick the most opportunistic moments to make her presence known.

"Just give us a couple of more minutes and we can order it all together," Darien charmed, flashing a sexy smile.

The waitress flushed red again and nodded dumbly, stumbling off to serve other customers.

Darien sighed, looking around his surroundings, trying to figure out what to say to Serena next. All the meaningless questions like 'how's the weather?' Didn't seem quite appropriate.

A shape caught his eye. "Is that Seiya?"

"What? Where?"

"There sitting opposite Ann?"

Serena's eyes frantically searched for the couple. She took in a sharp intake of breath when she finally located them not five tables away. Luckily, they hadn't spotted them yet.

Serena groaned, covering her eyes, "What am I supposed to do?"

Darien scanned her face intently knowing the conflict she must be going through. On one hand, she had every right to march over there and demand what was happening but that meant including why she was there and that included him.

"I'll be lurking near the men's room if you need me. Wave frantically in my direction if you want me to escape fast," Darien said, kissing her cheek reassuringly before he moved away.

Serena nodded and took a deep claming breath.

She watched with growing unease, drawing nearer to the table. She watched silently, Seiya place his hand on Ann's in an intimate gesture. She was right behind him when she heard Ann say, "There is something important I have to tell you -"

"Seiya?"

He turned around in his seat.

"Seiya, what... Ann?" Serena stuttered out, gesturing between the two of them frantically.

Seiya sunk lower in his chair. 'This wasn't the way it's supposed to happen!' He shouted out in his head.

"Serena... I can explain," Seiya began but faltered when he realised there wasn't much to explain.

Ann sat stonily in her seat, focusing all her energy to not frown, keeping her face cool and impassive. She started this 'affair' with Seiya, with the intention of wanting to hurt Serena in the worst way possible. Everything was different now.

But there were no rules of conduct that Ann had to follow. So, what was stopping her from getting Seiya, so she could support this baby whilst also managing to hurt Serena at the same time? It was almost too easy. Killing two birds with one stone.

"I'm pregnant," Ann blurted out suddenly, instantly attracting the attention from both Seiya and Serena.

"It's yours – Seiya." She added.

-------

Review and I'll post the next chapter up pronto. Blackmail is so harsh.

-------

Damn you guys make me feel so loved!

Heads up this chapter is really short but because of assignments and BH I might not be able to update the next chapter (which I've written! yay go me) until like whenever I get the free minute to upload it.

**Chapter 17:**

"I'm pregnant," Ann blurted out. "It's yours – Seiya," She added.

Everyone was stunned into silence as they tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"You're pregnant? With... with... Seiya's baby?" Serena choked out.

Ann nodded. Then she remembered that she was supposed to believe that nothing was going on between Seiya and Serena. She was supposed to be out of the loop and totally trusting in Seiya's faith.

She diverted her attention from Serena to fully focus on Seiya, who looked like he was about to be sick. "Oh Seiya, I know that having a baby is a big commitment and I know we aren't fully ready for that yet. But this baby, this life growing inside of me. It's a sign."

Seiya starred at Ann in shock. He could feel his face drain of all colour and he knew his mouth hung slightly agape. He was torn in between two lovers. One, which needed him now. And the other faithful girlfriend who looked equal amounts shocked and pissed.

"Ann, maybe we could go somewhere quieter to discuss this," Seiya suggested softly to Ann.

"What the hell is going on Seiya?" Serena finally snapped.

"I don't know why you're so... pissed Serena. You should be happy for us or at the very least Seiya. He's still your friend right?" Ann gloated as she stressed the word 'friend'.

Serena's voice was hard and cold as she starred directly at Seiya, "Friend? Friend? You two timing son of a bitch."

Seiya winced visibly.

Ann looked between the two lovers, her face a mask of bewilderment before she let realization dawn on her face. She burst into loud tears.

Patrons around the surrounding tables began to give the three of them curious looks. Ann brawled her eyes out. Some of the older couples wondering what the world was coming to.

"You're cheating on me with Serena! All the rumours were true. You lying, cheating dirt bag. I hope my baby looks nothing like you or I will never be able to look it in the face!" Ann jumped to her feet, racing out of the room.

"Ann! Wait!" Seiya called after her, trying to grab onto her arm, unsuccessfully.

"I'm so sorry Serena," Seiya mumbled, turning back to the blonde-haired woman who was still standing behind him.

He didn't wait for her response before hastily getting up and throwing some money on the table. He quickly ran after Ann in the direction that she had disappeared in.

Serena stood shocked in her spot by herself as she watched Seiya run away from her. To Ann.

Not a minute later, Serena felt warm, reassuring arms encircle her waist. She sighed in relief. She wasn't completely alone. She turned towards the solid body, burying herself against his hard, muscular body. "They all leave me expect for you."

She allowed Darien to comfort her.

*-*-*-*-*

"Ann! Wait!" Seiya called out, anguished laced in his voice as he gained up on her.

His heart clenched when he saw her huddled on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her body protectively. Her shoulders shook visibly; the strength of her sobs wracked her entire body.

Her voice trembled, "Leave me alone Seiya." An underlying tone of coldness and detachment seeped through her voice.

"I'm so sorry-"

He was almost on top of her when he gripped her shoulders strongly but not tightly. He ignored her tear-streaked face, looking instead deep into her eyes. "Is it mine?"

Ann wasted no time in slapping him – hard, across the cheek. "Of course it is. You cheating bastard."

"I had to make sure," He croaked out, his eyes dropped.

Ann's voiced cracked. "I gave you no reason not to trust me but I have every right not to trust you."

Ann applauded herself mentally seeing Seiya's pain stricken face. She was damn good actor with turning on the water works and making it look believable. But then again she did have a lot of practice.

An awkward silence passed over them. Seiya moved back slightly, giving them enough breathing room. They tried to reevaluate the situation. His arms dropped naturally to his sides.

"How long?"

"We started dating way before I meet you,"

Ann already knew this. Any reaction she provoked out of Seiya now was only to string him along and make him feel as guilty as possible.

"Tell me what to do Ann. Tell me how do I make it up for you and - our baby." Seiya asked desperately.

"My baby deserves a daddy. Every child does. But if it deserves a dad like you I'm not so sure."

"I'll do anything, please." Seiya begged.

It took all of Ann's self control not to smile gleefully as Seiya begged her. But she couldn't forgive him on the spot. No, that would make it far to easy and she wanted to hurt Serena just a little more.

"For the baby,"

"I want you to marry me."

--------

Insert evil laugh I'm gonna finish it here because I just love a good cliff hanger.

PPLZ FROM MLC PLZ STOP COMING UP TO ME AND TELLING ME YOU READ MY STORY. A REVIEW WOULD BE MUCH MORE APPRICATED! Thanks.

(Not that I don't appreciate you guys reading my story...)

--------

**Chapter 18:**

Seiya flopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh. His thoughts raced a mile a minute. He was such a fool. He couldn't believe he more or less told her that he would do anything for her and the baby. Even marriage.

He groaned again, when his guilty thoughts about Serena broke through, his frazzled mind.

Hell, they hadn't even broken up officially yet.

He couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He only wanted Ann in the first place so he get some while Serena was not.

He rubbed his hand over his face and stared up at his ceiling, his feet dangled off the side of the bed. Ann certainly knew how to play him. He trusted her in the regard, of actually being pregnant. But whether it was his or not. Only time would tell.

He picked up his phone from his bedside table and automatically pressed in the digits.

"Serena we have to talk. Now? In the park in 20 minutes."

Serena stared into mindless space not really thinking of anything expect for the tiny quivers Darien was creating by rubbing the pads of his fingers over her bare skin.

They had cut their dinner date short. Mainly due to the fact that Serena was still a bit shaken and disturbed by the thought of Seiya and Ann actually bumping nasties. It still gave her the creeps just thinking about it now.

"What are you thinking about?" Darien murmured into her ear, dropping a kiss on her earlobe.

"Something that nobody should ever have to think about," Serena stressed.

Darien laughed, "Still thinking of Ann and Seiya doing the horizontal tango?"

Serena shuddered against his back, "Eww, don't."

"Darien, am I a bad person for not getting upset when my boyfriend just admitted that he cheated me and got that other girl, pregnant?" Serena said after a silence.

The mood considerably became tenser and serious.

Serena shifted around the couch so her body was pressing up against his. Darien took the opportunity to brush away a loose strand of hair away from her troubled looking face.

"No," He breathed softly.

Serena looked into Darien's eyes. His eyes were sincere and warm. Believing. She contemplated telling him about her tryst with Michael, troubled about what his reaction might be.

"Serena? Is that your phone?" Darien said snapping her out of her thoughts again.

"What? Fuck." She cursed, climbing over Darien to grab the ringing phone, Justin Timberlake's voice started singing 'Sexyback'.

She flipped it open without a second thought.

"Hello? I know. Now? 20 minutes in the park? Good." Serena hung up.

"Who was it?" Darien enquired, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Seiya. I've got to go to the park," Serena said with a glazed look coming over her face.

Darien didn't say anything for a moment as he continued to rub her back, "Do you want me to come with?"

Serena shook her head, "This is something I need to do by myself. Maybe then I can get the horrid sight of Seiya and Ann boinking out of my head,"

Darien smiled. He pressed a tender kiss on her shoulder blade, "Ok."

Fifteen minutes later, Serena waited to get into the elevator to go downstairs to meet up with Seiya. A very familiar red haired forcefully brushed past her when the elevator doors opened.

"Watch where you're standing," She hissed at Serena. Her eyes shot daggers in her direction before stomping off in the same direction where Serena had only recently departed.

She watched, Beryl fix herself up before knocking on Darien's door. Serena thought about running over there and giving her the bitch fight of her life but she stopped herself.

Darien had said they had broken up. So why was she here now? Was it too much of a coincidence that Beryl was coming over just when Serena was leaving?

"Like I give a fuck about what the bastard is doing or who is doing," Serena muttered, managing to slip between the closing elevator doors.

She closed her eyes as the elevator doors closed in front of her. A single solitary tear rolled down her check.

-------

I know that was short. That is like my shortest chapter but trust me its leading up to this big massive explosion.

-------

Sorry for the lack of recent updates. I was trying to update before I left to go to BH but that didn't work so now it's after BH and I have time now. And it's the school holidays. What fun!

This chapter is somewhat of a song fic chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, artists, lyrics or music.

I'm also sorry if it seems like Darien is a wimp and sappy character. I'm trying to portray his romantic side but obviously it isn't working. Any suggestions?

**Chapter 19:**

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_Cause perfect didn't seem so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no lie_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away my sanity_

'_Cause I want to feel the thunder_

_I want to scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Serena smiled wistfully to herself listening to the song blast through on her ipod. She walked toward her meeting place with Seiya.

It was ironic how that you could relate songs to your own fucked up problems. Of course, it wasn't really raining and there was no thunder to be spoken of but the basic message was there. She was coming clean.

It was time she 'came clean' about the whole fiasco with Michael and her dirty secret about Darien. So, be it if Darien wanted to be with the red haired vapid bitch that she had encountered at the elevator. Serena was getting everything out in the open and nothing was going to stop her.

As she approached the park where she was supposed to meet Seiya she hastily stopped her ipod and stuffed it in her pocket. She paused for a second. "Why the hell do I have Hilary Duff on my mp3?!" She exclaimed to herself.

She shivered involuntary, realizing that the park was deserted. The leaves blew across her feet. Her hair whipped around her face. Goosebumps marred her skin.

Serena knew instinctively that tonight was not going to go down well. Already an eerie feeling crept up inside her. Her heart thumped anxiously inside of her. Her gut filled with knots.

"Serena," A voice drifted over. She was done in; she moved slowly drawing herself closer.

She was suddenly face to face with him. She stopped immediately.

A figure half covered by the foliage stepped into the moonlight. Serena searched his face intently.

_I'm shedding, shedding every colour_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

'_Cause different doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

He didn't attempt to make a move to get closer to Serena even though she was 20 feet away from him. To far away for them to have a proper conversation. They stood opposite each other and stared at each other.

Each tried to gauge what the other was thinking or feeling.

Serena stood rooted to her spot. Indecision kept her from coming any closer to Seiya, pride kept her from turning and fleeing the deserted park.

The park was probably not the best place for him to pick for them to meet. She had a lot of fond memories here. It broke her heart just a little bit more when she realized that she had fond memories with Seiya here. And she knew that there would be no more memories of Sieya and her.

Serena took a few uncertain steps towards Seiya, her heart pounded painfully in her chest. "Seiya..."

He reluctantly almost uncertainly walked closer to Serena. Stopping an arms length away from her.

Serena suddenly found the grass under her feet more fascinating as she stared intently at it.

"Serena-"

Serena looked up at Seiya's drawn in face and smiled wanly. Finally seeing him for the first time, in a long time.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away my sanity_

'_Cause I want to feel the thunder I want to scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

His outward appearance was a bit off putting. His eyes blood shot with deep bags growing under his eyes due to lack of any proper rest. His hands slightly trembled, clasping them together.

He was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing when they had gone to the restaurant only several hours ago. Except now his clothes looked a bit shabby and didn't fall right on his frame.

"I'm so sorry."

Seiya's eyebrows shot right up to his hairline as he searched the face of the helpless woman in front of him. His eyes frantically roomed her face in an attempt to find a clue, anything that might indicate what she was feeling.

She stopped him before he could ask why.

"Stop. Just listen to me. After I'm done I'll give you every right to hate me or never talk to me again. Just please don't interrupt," Serena took a deep steadying breath, "Seiya, know that I never, _ever_ in my wildest dreams wanted to hurt you at all," Serena stressed.

She waited for Seiya to give his nod of approval before continuing on. She looked to the ground again and she gathered what strength she needed to tell Seiya what he needed to know.

Seiya's heart beat in anticipation knowing that whatever she was about to say next would not be something he would like.

Her thoughts drifted over to Darien and it was like that she was almost drawing positive energy just thinking about him. She could feel strength and courage radiating through her. Darien's smile warmed and encouraged her. Urging her to continue. His arms wrapped around her body and she knew she was safe and could do this.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Seiya asked lightly his eyes already showing his weariness.

Serena let out a short laugh, "No your not."

"A long time ago you told me you loved me and at that time I couldn't say it back to you because I wasn't sure of how exactly I felt about you. But now Seiya I can honestly say that I love you but I'm not _in_ love with you."

Seiya desperately tried to understand where this was all coming from and where it was leading too. Slightly hurt that she admitted that she wasn't romantically interested in him after all this time.

"I care a lot for you and it was never my intention to hurt you at all. Truth is when we started dating; before we even started going out, I knew I could never give you what you wanted and what you deserved. And trust me Seiya; you deserve so much more than me,

"I knew I could never give you what you wanted because I instinctively knew that you were the kind of guy that wanted the whole package. Heart, mind, body and soul. But I couldn't let you take my heart because unknown to me at that time I had already lost it,"

"Serena-"

"No wait, let me finish I still have a lot to tell you. In high school I meet this indescribable man but of course for the longest time he didn't ever pay me any attention well not in the way I wanted to. But then one day he did and that was the day he changed my life forever.

We become friends, confidents, lovers. He taught me everything I needed to know about the world and about love. When high school finished, I thought I would never see him again and had resigned myself to that fact. To my shock, I realized that he went to the same collage as me and then I was too far-gone. We started up our dangerous love affair."

It was then that Seiya realized the horrible truth of her declaration. He wasn't the only one in their relationship having an affair. He wasn't the only one hiding an ugly scar in their relationship.

_I don't want to talk_

_About the things we have gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now its history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

"Our roles in society have allowed us to have an open relationship thus far. Between him and me it was just this _thing_ beneath the sheets. When the world and all its shit hit the roof I knew I could always find sanctuary in his arms,"

"He isn't married is he Serena?" Seiya blurted out suddenly.

"No! I wouldn't ever do that. Not to me and certainly not to his wife!" Serena said horrified.

"Wait, you mean to say that after all this time we have been together you have been with another man! All the times we have made love you have been fucking someone else as well?!" Seiya spitted out suddenly disgusted with the woman standing in front of him.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_But I was the fool_

_Playing by the rules_

Serena's anger flared up. He had done the exact same thing with Ann and now she was pregnant! Didn't that even up the score at all? She knew that he was feeling hurt and resentful but it didn't make his comment sting any less.

"Let me remind you Seiya, that you have been _fucking_ around with Ann and now you're a proud father to be. So don't get all self righteous with me."

Seiya clenched his jaw tightly. He knew that she made a valid point. He hadn't been totally faithful to Serena either.

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

"Seiya, just listen to me god dam it. I was so confused. I wanted desperately to leave the other guy and be with you. I wanted to try and make it work between us but I was so conflicted. Then my friend introduced me to this other guy,"

Seiya moaned dramatically, "Don't fucking tell me that you slept with him too Serena! And to think when I first meet you I thought you had morals."

Serena flinched slightly at the insult. "At first I thought that he could help me but as time went on I knew I couldn't hurt him, like I couldn't hurt you with the truth."

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me will abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_The big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

Seiya's eyes widened considerably. "It was only recently wasn't it? Those weeks where you blew me off all the time or were so out of it I might as well have been talking to myself."

Serena nodded mutely. Her head hung low as she twisted her hands together.

"I really did care for you Seiya; I just couldn't give you what you wanted from me. Maybe Anne can do that for you," Serena said dejectedly.

She shivered in the cold night air and she rubbed her arms absently. Seiya watched her with cool regard. His mind working frantically to fit in all the puzzle pieces Serena had just revealed.

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel so sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_The winner takes it all._

"I'm going to marry Ann. No matter what everything has happened my baby needs a father and I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Serena tensed expecting the final blow. She didn't however, expect what Seiya said next, "I would appreciate it if we put all of this behind us.'"

Serena nodded. It was finally over.

"I hope the guy who stole your heart away realizes what a treasure he has." Seiya said softly, his eyes softening. Reaching out he gently stroked her cheek.

He slowly dropped his arm to his side and a slow smile spread across his face.

Serena placed a tender last kiss on his mouth. The closing of a chapter. A sweet goodbye.

"Thank you."

Seiya watched as she walked away from him. Her figure merging into the shadows of the park. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. He knew that Serena and he had no future together but his heart still ached and he knew that whenever he thought of her it would always ache.

She was the one who got away.

-------

Ta da! And that folks is the end of Serena and Seiya. Stay tuned for the next chapter cause there will be actual smut! Now if you would like the smut I'm not to sure.

The songs are: Come clean by Hilary Duff and The winner takes it all by ABBA

-------

I get my inspiration to continue writing this story right in the middle of my exams. Just swell eh?

A bit short too but I wanted to put something up before everyone started hating me for eternal life.

p.s no smut sorry!

_Summary_: Darien is a Professor at University and Serena is his student but she is also much more than that too. They met in high school when Darien her teacher then again when she was in Uni. They start a very risky affair.

Seiya is Serena's long time boyfriend who was entirely faithful to Serena until he met and got seduced by Ann who hates Serena's guts because she is one jealous bitch.

Ann is no saint either as she is just using Seiya to hurt Serena whilst also fucking another guy – Tyler.

Meanwhile Serena gets confused and Mina introduces her to Michael in an attempt to help her figure out her mind between Seiya and Darien. Unfortunately, it makes things more complicated.

Michael then gets a better job offer to travel the world and fulfill his dreams. So, he dumps Serena in order to do so. That ends the Serena/Michael saga.

Ok and then, there is Beryl who is Darien's counterpart. She's a vapid leech and everyone hopes that she will just drop off the face of the earth. Darien has dumped her once before but she seduces her way back into his life and into his bed.

Serena doesn't know what exactly is going on between Darien and his sort of girlfriend – Beryl.

Then out of the blue Ann founds out she is pregnant and that it could be either Seiya's or Tyler's baby. She decides that she wants to keep the baby and she fools Seiya into making him basically propose to her. Serena and Darien are also there when they hear about the news about Ann's up coming pregnancy.

Serena and Seiya meet and they decide to end their relationship because Seiya confesses he wants to be there for his baby and Serena declares that someone else already has her heart. So, that is the end for Serena/Seiya.

**Chapter 20:**

Serena opened her dorm room door. After her little 'confrontation' with Seiya, she had decided that she needed to cool down some more. Returning to Darien's apartment in her current state wasn't such a good idea.

Maybe it was even time to get reacquainted with own her dorm again.

"With Molly! Lita!!" Serena heard Mina's aguish cry from the lounge room. It seemed like she was in the middle of a sob feast.

"Ssh, try to think rationally Mina," Amy's voice soothed from a point where Serena couldn't see from standing in the doorway. None of the girls noticed her presence.

Serena smiled wistfully to herself to herself. In the short time that Amy had been introduced to the Mina and Lita, it seemed like they eagerly accepted her and were on friendly enough terms to be a comfort to each other in times of crisis.

She felt a sharp stab of guilt and envy. Serena hadn't spent as much time with Amy as she liked. Amy was still like a stranger and seemed more at ease with Lita and Mina – hell in Raye, then with her at the moment.

"Rationally! That cheating dirt bag bastard _cheated _on me. There is no rational thinking. I saw what I saw and I heard what I saw. Amy! I could even smell the sex in the room!" Mina spat out before she started bawling her eyes out again.

Ray sighed, "We need more ice-cream and orgasm-like chocolate for this." She muttered standing up. She straightened her clothes out before looking up directly at the woman standing a bit awkwardly in the hall.

"Serena," Raye said, mildly surprised to see her practically non-existent roomie.

"Hi?" Serena offered timidly drawing herself nearer to the lounge.

Lita turned her head slightly and gave her a small smile before returning to the bumbling mess that _was_ Mina.

Raye didn't say anything, sweeping past her to get to the kitchen. She opened to freezer door, only slightly taken aback when she saw no more ice-creamy goodness.

"Girls, I'm going out for an ice-cream run. Any one want anything?" Raye called out, sticking her head out of the small kitchen.

"Take care of her, Lita, Ames," Raye said, grabbing her keys after the girls responded in negatively to the offer of wanting anything, purposefully leaving Serena out.

Serena was a little hurt and her eyes trailed after Raye out the front door, before she joined the others at the couch. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she saw the amount of tissues, empty ice-cream containers and crumpled up junk food wrappers.

Obviously, Mina's little heart break session had been going on for some time.

"What happened?" Serena enquired gently, nestling herself beside Mina where Raye vacated just minutes before.

She tenderly brushed Mina's blonde strands of hair that were mattered to her forehead from tears and sweat.

Mina pulled back from Serena sharply. She shuffled closer to Lita, trying not to jostle Amy who was still leaning on their legs. "Why do you care Serena? All that your concerned about are your petty problems," She took a big snotty breath in, turning to look at the wounded looking _friend _beside her.

"All you care about are your _own_ problems 'Oh my god! I'm so like totally confused! Michael was an ugly git, Seiya was just not passionate and Darien – God forbid I actually face up and admit that I'm in deep and utter love with my professor!" Mina said in a high pitch ditzy voice imitating Serena. Her voiced sounded like a stereotypical pom-pom waving cheerleader.

Serena visibly recoiled, her hand flopping uselessly on her lap. She was stunned and hurt by her words. First Raye had ignored her (something not that unusual) but now Mina had also lashed out it her. Mina - who she considered to be one of her closest friend. But the worst part was that Mina was being truthful.

Amy took pity on her long time friend that looked like she had been slapped and hesitantly put her hand on her knee. Which caused Serena's head to shoot up looking into the familiar comforting eyes of Amy?

"She's hurting Serena, She doesn't mean it."

Serena softened a bit when she realized though she hadn't been the best of a friend lately, here was Amy comforting her.

Mina scoffed, bringing Serena back down, "I may be hurting but I mean every word and admit it Serena, you see the truth in them too."

Lita hushed her before the heartbroken blonde, pushed Serena too far and lose their friendship forever. "What I wouldn't do for some cold frothy beer right now." Lita muttered to herself, stroking Mina's tangled, matted hair before Mina burst into tears - again.

Mina abruptly stopped her sniffles and looked up jadedly, "I'm exhausted Lita, mind if I bunk with you and Raye tonight?" Mina asked with a yawn. It was well into one in the morning.

Lita chortled, "Crying does that for you."

Mina smiled for a spilt second, wavering hesitantly on her face before disappearing completely. Her eyes dimmed and red rimmed. "Thank you both."

Amy smiled reassuringly back at her, helping Lita help Mina stand up and navigate around the mess they had made over the last couple of hours.

Serena grabbed Mina's hand before she could escape to Lita and Raye's room. "I'm sorry Mina; I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you lately but I want you to know I will always and continue to be your friend."

Mina shook her head sadly before slipping away with Lita.

Serena and Amy sat in a slightly awkward silence. "I'm sorry too Amy. It seems that everyone else had time to welcome you and I didn't. And I'm supposed to be one of your closest oldest friend,"

Amy smiled as she slid up to sit beside Serena, "Oh no, you don't Serena. I had to endure five hours of self pity from Mina and I personally do not want to hear it from you too."

Serena hugged her friend on a whim. Savoring the warmth Amy gave to her when she hugged her back. Female company. That's what she had been missing.

She pulled back reluctantly, "Want to fill me in?" Serena said gesturing towards Lita's closed door.

Amy eyed the door wearily; "We decided to have a girl's night tonight. You know the one that you blew off to be with Darien?" Amy reminded her. Not wanting for Serena to feel like they had planned the night in spite of her.

Serena sucked in a deep breath in. Even though Amy wasn't intentionally pouring salt into an open wound, that's what it felt like to Serena. And it hurt. It reinforced Mina's heartbroken revelations.

When did _boys_ occupy and rule her mind? There was a time when Serena would gladly ditch a boy or a date to have a girl's night.

"Anyway, we went to this club, lots of dancing and drinks and shameless flirting. Eventually Raye managed to shepherd us out of the club before any of us could become too tipsy but Mina was umm, a bit 'excited' and she wanted us to drop her off at Malachite's dorm."

Malachite was Mina's off and on again boyfriend. Sometimes they were very much the in love and were the sweetest pair. Other times they were constantly on each other's backs, but either way they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

This season they were 'on' again.

"So she goes to his dorm and hears 'weird' noises coming from inside, so of course she has to go in and make sure that her hubby is still alive. Basically, she sees Molly and Malachite doing the nasty. Mina swears Molly knew she was there because when she climaxed she put on an extra show.

When Malachite realized that she was there she was already gone and Mina cried all the way back here,"

Serena noticed for the first time that they were still dressed in their clubbing clothes when she had walked in. Only Lita had managed to slip into a pair of sweats and then settled herself down to be the sympathetic friend.

"Wait, Molly? Our Molly?"

"Yep, our very own sweet virginal Molly from high school. Obviously she and Melvin had been doing stuff other than studying."

"Amy!" Serena exclaimed shocked that her own sweet, intellectual friend was implying something like that.

"Oh my god! Marriage has corrupted you."

Amy laughed at Serena's sour face as a very bad mental picture popped into her head about Molly and Melvin doing the horizontal tango.

"I know what you're thinking Serena! You better not be thinking what I think your thinking. And if it involves Melvin and Molly then yes you are thinking what I'm thinking."

Serena laughed as she slunk more into the couch, "So Molly and Malachite then?"

Amy nodded, "Thing is, Mina is really in love with the dirt bag. The only reason they have an off and on again relationship is because _he_ wanted the space. Mina has also come to the conclusion that Malachite deliberately picked fights so they would 'break up'. I mean if you fight every second day and hump each other every other minute. Something is totally out of whack right? From Mina's words."

Serena frowned, "Poor Mina, I feel like such a bad friend, I didn't even realize it went that far."

Amy shrugged, "You were busy."

Serena contemplated telling Amy what had gone on between her and Seiya in the park. She shrugged discreetly. What could it hurt? "Seiya and I are over. Ann's pregnant with his child. Looks like he wasn't the only one not being faithful."

Amy gasped. "I guess no one can keep their pants buttoned up can they?" Serena let out a skeptical snort.

"Oh god Serena."

Serena shrugged standing up, "I'm beat Ames, I'm gonna call it a night. Do you want me to give you a lift...?"

"No, no it's ok. I'll just wait for Raye, who I might add is taking a long time for a ice-cream run." Amy said waving Serena off.

Serena smiled from experience, "Probably pondering over the many flavors of ice-cream. Chocolate or double fudge brownie? See it's actually kind of hard."

Amy laughed nodding her head in approval.

Serena frowned something not uncommon in this long night, "You sure you don't want a lift?"

"Positive, you look dead off you feet."

Serena smiled and gave Amy another lingering, warm hug.

"Thanks."

---------

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Dark themes ahead e.g. Rape, semi-incest and sexual abuse

**Chapter 21:**

Ann groaned in agony. She looked herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face pale and slack. Water droplets ran down the side of her face having just washed her face. Her throat hurt from so much throwing up. How was she supposed to eat for two if she threw up after every single meal?

There was no doubt in her mind. Pregnancy sucked and she would never, ever do it again. Nope, next time she would use condoms AND the pill and the diaphragm and whatever else was out there that prevented contraception. Ann was going the whole nine yards next time.

Ann groaned. She stumbled out of her dingy bathroom and collapsed on her couch. Her head buried underneath a pillow, her limbs flung out in all directions.

She closed her eyes only briefly, hearing her stomach gurgle in hunger. She was hungry that she knew, but every time she smelt something, the same nauseating feeling swamped her and she was once again making friends with the porcelain bowl of her toilet.

The pounding on her door made her pick up her head and she groggily made her way to the door with a loud moan, "Alright! Alright I'm coming" Ann muttered as the pounding increased.

"What?" She spat out; opening her door to see the single most handsome face, she had ever bared witness. His dark strawberry blonde/brown hair hung messily all over his face, his eyes bluey violet stared intently at her.

She gasped as she took an involuntary step backwards. Her hand covered her mouth in shock. "Alan?"

"Hello Ann." His cool melodic voice wafted over to her, causing goose bumps to rise up on her skin, which was already shaking silently.

Ann blushed suddenly, remembering with horror what she must look like. Her auburn brown hair or her 'bed hair' was in disarray as it spilled messily past her shoulders. Her white tank top must have showed her slight bump, which had been growing steadily. A pure amazement to Ann since she hadn't eaten anything proper for weeks. And her pajama bottoms were old, ratty and damn comfortable.

He, on the other hand, was flawlessly clean and well dressed. Wearing a crisp blue button up top, this complimented his eyes well and washed out 'dirty' jeans, which complimented his arse.

"Can I come in?" Alan enquired, as Ann made no movement to move from her stupor in front of the doorway.

Ann wordlessly gestured him inside, shutting the door behind him. Trying hard not to hyperventilate. "What are you doing here Alan?" Her voice squeaked out.

"Is that any way to treat your step brother?" Alan teased. He surveyed her small run down apartment with mild curiosity.

"Step brother, my ass." Ann muttered, side stepping him and flopped back down on the couch, this time facing up wards. "What are you doing here Alan?" She repeated.

Alan and Ann were stepbrother and sister. They had grown up together as brother and sister and were as close as two stepsiblings could get considering they had a broken family and were raised with no love lost in their family.

As they grew older, they learnt to accept and ignore the various moans and banging of the walls, as one or both of their parents took strangers practically of the street and into their bed for a quick fuck.

Once when both parents were passed out, one of their regular 'fuckers' came round to Ann's room. She was only 6 years old when she discovered the sick pleasure of his hands fondling her non-existent boobs and was first touched down there. Alan had found out and protected her from any further attempts but on her 10th birthday, she was raped brutally and Alan swore to take her away and protect her from all harm.

He was only a year older then her and was useless against the powerful, older men that entered their house at all hours. Ann was 12 when she turned to Alan for comfort and together they experienced pleasure that no other could bring.

For years, in their teenage years, they had kept their relationship a secret; both loved each other so immensely but were afraid to admit it. Then they turned eighteen, escaped their family, went off to collage and went their separate ways. The last time Ann had seen her brother, was over two years ago.

"What have you been up to Ann dearest?" Alan asked scooting over to sit beside her.

Ann debated telling him the truth of her pregnancy status, "Answer my question first and I'll answer yours." She told him coyly.

He sighed and looked her dead in the eye, "I was worried about you. Something told me to come here and make sure that you're alright,"

Ann scoffed. She broke away from his hypnotizing eyes, "Bit late for that _brother_"

Alan growled when he heard Ann spit out the word brother. He pinned her down to the couch, her hands restrained above her.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear before she quickly masked it up. "Let go of me you sick bastard." Ann twisted her body trying to squirm her way out of his tight gasp.

"No." Was his heated whisper before his mouth crushed hers.

Ann tensed up before relaxing, moaning into the kiss. Alan slipped his tongue into her wet cavern of her mouth. The familiarity of his body up against hers, made her loosen up and she eagerly reacquainted her self with her stepbrother.

"God, I've missed you Ann." Alan whispered hot hair over her sensitive skin at her neck.

Ann let out a whimper as he left her to take off her tank top revealing her milky globes to him, which he eagerly swooped down and nibbled. Her nipples already hard pebbles, her breathing hitched as his hands ran over her baby bump.

"Need. You. To. Take. This slow. Please." Ann gasped out in moans of pleasure. Alan wriggled his hand under her bottoms.

Ann hurriedly got rid of his shirt that stood in the way of skin-to-skin contact. Her eyes hungrily ran over his well-defined lean body appreciatively.

"So wet for me already baby." Alan whispered as his fingers ran over her mound.

"Please Alan."

Alan quickly shed himself of his jeans and boxers and Ann took off her juice soaked thong. Ann waited for Alan to join her, unable to resist the temptation, she reached down and fondled her self.

Alan watched her face contort in pleasure. Her fingers searched for her sweet spot. Alan nudged her hand away and without a second thought plunged his throbbing cock into her wet slickness.

Ann let out a low groan and bucked her hips to meet his. His pace picking up till he was slamming into her over and over. She latched onto his back. Her nails dug painfully into his skin as the pleasure took over her body.

Ann felt herself rapidly approaching. Alan's dick brushed her center repeatedly. She screamed, her legs clamped around him. Alan roared as he let himself empty inside of her.

He flopped on top of her tiredly but she quickly pushed him off her, aware that Alan could very well squish her child. She had heard that engaging in intercourse during the pregnancy wouldn't harm the child. But Alan had been very rough. She could feel the bruises forming on her thighs and upper arms were he had grabbed her earlier.

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed Alan; I used to think that you had more stamina then that."

He let out a rumbling laugh, "Oh, I'll prove to you how much stamina I have Ann, you haven't seen anything yet."

"I'll hold you to that," Ann rolled over so she was half leaning on Alan, "God, I'm craving a pineapple and salmon smoothie right now."

"What?!"

--------

Again short but... it had smut though not smut you may all be want.

--------

**Chapter 22:**

Mina was actually the last one to go to sleep that night and the first one to awaken the following morning, despite her tiredness. Her thoughts never strayed far from Malachite's unfaithfulness. Mina sniffled. Her nose was blocked and she couldn't stop crying. No matter how much, she 'let it out' or consumed endless amounts of comfort food.

But what really ate at her insides was her harsh back lashing at Serena. She could tell that she had deeply affected her blonde comrade at arms, with her harsh words and treatment, which was unfairly ravished upon her.

It was like she was channeling a much nastier and meaner Raye. But Raye however, after having fought and/or argued with Serena knew when to back off.

That morning at breakfast no matter how hard Mina tried to ignore Serena or how much her insides churned in her stomach, she couldn't bring herself to make up and say sorry.

Mina knew that she was partly to blame with the Michael fiasco, she had after all set them up, but she also knew that she had made some valid points and that Serena had serious issues to sort through.

Mina feared that Serena would continue to live in denial, with her love life, if Mina, went out there and apologized to Serena.

Actually, Serena was making herself useful for once; cleaning up after the havoc the four girls had created last night. Raye even proudly reported that Serena was even starting on her last minute homework and assignments.

Mina cringed at the memory that enfolded at that unforgettable breakfast, a couple of hours earlier. Mina had tactlessly lashed out again at Serena, as she was more than happily devouring Lita's world-class waffles with strawberries. Serena's simple question of how Lita's relationship with Ken was progressing had been blown way out of proportion.

She had seen the confused face that Serena sported when she looked at Lita questioningly. The brown-haired woman somewhat shame facedly admitted that she and Ken had started going out soon after Serena and Michael had first hooked up.

Mina also noticed with a certain degree of glee when Serena's face contorted up in hurt and she uttered a disinclined congratulations. Serena had then hurried away and locked her self in the bathroom, from which a radiant freshly – showered Raye, emerged.

The raven head picked up on the tension filled room and sighed before rubbing her forehead. A sure sign that no matter what they said, she was going to get a headache.

"What exactly happened after I left last night?"

*-*-*-*

The sun was just reaching its zenith when Serena decided to go on a walk. Away from the stifling atmosphere, that she reluctantly called her dorm. Mina was still locked up in Lita's room after Raye's verbal bashing when she heard what Mina had said and done to Serena.

Serena's first instinct was to go to Darien's apartment or innocently sit in on one of his lectures that she knew that he had in a couple of hours. With a pang of jealousy, Serena remembered Darien's late night visitor last night.

"Surely she must have kept him occupied last night," Serena muttered distastefully to herself, kicking a loose stone down the pathway.

Predictably, she suddenly lurched forward, when said stone and lame foot tripped up over each other. Serena closed her eyes, unwilling to see the ground rush up to meet the rest of her, so far un-bruised body.

Serena's eyes automatically snapped open when she felt someone grab her hastily around her waist, preventing her from hitting the cement with a painful smack.

She heard her savior laugh behind her quietly as he placed her back on her two feet, "Still not over the klutz attacks eh, meatball head?"

Serena gasped sharply, spinning around quickly only to promptly land on her derrière. His mouth twisted into a smirk above her showing her, his amusement.

She took this opportunity to promptly check out her looming adversary. Serena squinted away from the bright rays of light that was streaming directly in her eyes.

He was more then dressed up then normal as he wore a simple polo shirt with a charcoal jacket and black slacks. The jacket pronounced his broad shoulders.

"You going to let me sit here all day?" Serena asked with a pout.

Darien automatically reached out his hand to pull up the slightly flushed blonde up. Truth be told, he was admiring the view he had when he was standing above her. He had the perfect advantage view of Serena's low cut V neck top revealed more than what she originally thought.

Serena noticed, surprised that she stood outside of Darien's apartment building. Obviously, when you think of Darien, your feet lead you to Darien. Serena brushed her navy blue track pants, which clung to her shapely behind, off.

Darien let out a low growl of warning. Already, feeling the affects the woman that stood in front of him produced.

Serena; however was in inner conflict. Half of her, the sane rational part that Mina was trying to crack into both late last night and then this morning urged her not to engage herself into any activities with the devilish handsome man who was looking straight into her soul.

Serena knew that she had to figure this entire thing out, reassess what she wanted. Before something, even more drastic happened.

Though her heart and body urged her to give into her more primal desires and lead him back up to his apartment. She knew she couldn't. Not yet.

"You and Seiya?" asked Darien, snapping Serena out of her trance and inner battle.

"Over for good. He intends to marry Ann and make her a semi decent human being. If not, a decent mother at least, to his child."

Then she blurted something out without much thought that caused Darien to look embarrassed, "You and Beryl?"

"Uh... Serena-"

"What? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that... um."

"It's alright," Darien reassured, running his eyes over her flushed body.

He didn't know why he was so relieved when Serena had declared that Seiya and her were over for good. It was like a weight had been lifted off Darien's chest. He didn't have to share Serena with anyone else anymore. The thought pleased him immensely.

Serena took, a hesitant step forwards, aching to run her hands through his wild hair and over his shoulders and back. She suppressed a moan of desire as she visualized all the naughty things she wanted to do to him. All the things that she voluntarily deprived herself of.

Darien heard her stifled moan and raised an eyebrow. He didn't waste anymore time, gathering the petite girl his arms and dipped his head. Lowering himself closer to her, his lips tenderly touched the softness of her lips.

Darien let out another low groan, "God, you taste good."

Serena's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her mouth opened allowing him to slip his sensuous tongue inside the sweet cavern of her mouth. He dueled languidly with her tongue. Not fighting for dominance, but instead evoking a slow awakening of their senses.

He pulled back slightly, chastely pecking her puckered up strawberry flavored lips, no doubt because of her lip-gloss.

She exhaled Darien's name, sliding a leg between Darien's, giving them more pelvic to pelvic contact. Darien could feel her smile across his lips.

"Darien…"

He reluctantly broke away from her when he remembered where he was going before he 'saved' Serena from falling flat on her face, which failed when she fell straight on her butt.

"Wait... Serena," Darien said, trying to avert her lips as she reached up to recapture his lips in between her teeth.

He pushed her away suddenly, jerking her out of her lust fogged mind before he hurriedly wrapped his arms around her again except this time keeping a more respectable distance. "Serena, as much as I would love to drag you up to my apartment and continue to ravish you, I can't. I'm going to be late for a really important lecture."

"A lecturer going to a lecture?" Serena teased with an easy going smile, indiscreetly trying to wiggle her way out of his firm hold, and back into his arms.

Darien smiled tightly, increasing the pressure of his hand on her before she could wrench herself and flee. Something that wasn't totally uncommon for her lately, "You can always join me if you have nothing else to do."

"Err, I'm not exactly dressed for a lecture, Darien," Serena reminded, with a sweep of her hand, indicating her trackies and top.

"Easy, just run up to my apartment and change, it will also give me time to freshen up," Darien added with a devious wink.

Serena smiled amused over his attempts for her to join him. Darien immediately ushered her into his apartment building and up to the elevator before she finally admitted defeat.

She would definitely rearrange her priorities after today. This one-day, would be her last day of 'freedom'. And she was hell bent on enjoying it, damn Mina or anyone else who might ruin it for her.

*-*-*-*

Ann laughed, harder than she had in years. Alan had seen her in all her highs and lows and now after twenty-two years of knowing each other it was a bit late to go back to play the blushing virgin.

They had spent a whole day of just catching up and chilling out at Ann's apartment (after going at it 3 more times). They now sat snuggled up to each other on Ann's ratty couch empty Chinese containers surrounded them. Ann's second hand radio blared at them.

"_And that folks was Maroon 5- 'She will be loved', up next we have the very best Usher with 'Confession part II'." _Ann listened half-heartedly to the radio as she shifted away from Alan's wondering hands with a mock glare.

You would think that with the money that Ann earned from working at The Dance club that she would live and have much better appliances and furniture. But what most people didn't know but most suspected, was that she blew it all on illegal drugs and alcohol before the week was even up.

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do_

_I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

_But to give to you part 2 of my confessions._

The song triggered something inside of Ann. It reminded her of the situation she was in with Seiya and now Alan. So far, she had managed to avoid the whole 'baby' issue with Alan. It wasn't like she was ashamed of the life growing inside of her, it was more an matter of what Alan's reaction might be and how hurt he would be... possibly even disgusted.

Ann knew deep down that the more she procrastinated about telling Alan and the longer they spent together, the more he would hurt when he did find out the truth. It was better to nip it in the bud before it could bloom.

_Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do_

_Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you_

'_Bout that chick on part 1 I told ya I was creepin' with, creepin' with_

_Say she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it_

_First thing that came to mind was you_

_Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true_

_Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did_

_How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship_

"Alan, there is something I need to tell you... and it's fairly important," Ann trailed away uncertainly, thinking back on all the events that passed them by this day. Did she really want to ruin it now? Did she want to admit the truth to him, the only person who she felt she could really relate to.

"What is it?" Alan asked softly, brushing away her dark hair from her seemingly innocent face. He swiveled around so he could see her clearly.

"You can tell me," He coaxed when he saw Ann rapidly retreat back to her shell. His hand rubbed her back reassuringly, sending little tingles right down to her toes that only made her want to cry in remorse.

_Sitting here stuck on stupid, trying to figure out_

_When, what and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth_

_See it ain't gonna' be easy_

_But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'_

_Be a man and get it over with (over with)_

_I'm ridin' in my whip_

_Racin' to her place_

_Talkin' to myself_

_Preparin' to tell her to her face_

_She opened the door and didn't wanna come near me_

_I said one second baby_

_Please hear me_

Ann suddenly lifted her head up from the security and shelter of his neck when she heard the front door open and close with a considerably loud bang and then Seiya's voice ring out.

"Ann? I brought some baby books with me! I was in the bookstore today and I just couldn't believe the titles I mean '_What to expect when expecting?'_ C'mon can they be just a little bit more original?" Seiya rambled. He held the stack load of books above his head only to stop dramatically when he saw the intimate position she was currently in.

"Seiya! What are you doing here? Well apart from the books," Ann said stating the obvious. "How did you get in?" She asked, jumping guiltily off the couch. Silently giving a prayer of thanks to whatever higher being there was out there, that she was luckily wearing clothes.

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do_

_I guess I gotta give you part 2_

_Confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

_But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

"Umm... The door was unlocked?" Seiya answered in a questioning voice. He stared past Ann at the man who was lounging comfortably on the couch without a care in the word.

Seiya could see that the other man was no doubt handsome both in his looks and attitude. Though Seiya could also decipher with a growing unease that his body language portrayed that he didn't give two fucks who the man who just walked into Ann's apartment waving books over his head like a mad man. The stranger's body language was also slightly angled portraying a certain protectiveness towards Ann.

Like the other man was a coiled tiger waiting for Ann to be harmed so he could leap up and attack Seiya.

"Sorry didn't know that you had company over," Seiya mumbled as he broke his concentration line when Alan suddenly looked up.

Ann looked between her 'step brother' and new fiancé worriedly already feeling the tension rise, "Seiya, this is my stepbrother Alan, Alan this is Seiya."

_This is far the hardest thing I think I ever had to do_

_To tell you, the woman I love_

_That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know_

_And hopefully you'll give me another chance_

_This ain't about my career_

_This ain't about my life_

_It's about us,_

_Please._

"Her fiancé," Seiya quickly supplied, when Alan didn't automatically acknowledge him. Relieved to find out that he was Ann's stepbrother and not a secret lover, whom she had been trying to hide.

Seiya's declaration, finally garnered a response from Alan. He looked at Ann sharply; his face flickered between hurt and shock before he settled on a mask of cold indifference.

"Congratulations," Alan bit out, turning his icy cold exterior to Seiya.

"Thanks, were also expecting but I guess Ann already told you all about that!" Seiya exclaimed, a little unnerved by his cold glaze.

Ann's mouth closed and opened like a fish as she stared at Seiya dumbfounded. She was going to wring his neck! Ann held her stomach suddenly as she was about to be sick. Her shoulders trembled as she stood in the middle of Alan and Seiya.

"I'm afraid she's left out some MAJOR details since we've last talked," Alan's voice was just as cold and unwelcoming as his eyes.

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do_

_I guess I gotta give you part 2_

_Confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

_But to give you part 2 of my confessions._

"Uh... about that Ann, the reason I came over was to ask you when you wanted to go out to buy your engagement ring?" Seiya asked oblivious to the fact that he had long ago stuck his foot in his mouth.

"It seems like you two need to talk, so I'll just let myself out," Alan said hearing enough. He slipped past both Seiya and Ann who made no move to stop him.

"Stepsister my ass," Alan threw back the words that Ann uttered when he first appeared on her doorstep only earlier this morning, when he passed her.

As Ann heard the front door band shut behind him, she sunk to the floor in heart wrenching sobs. The only man she truly loved in a world where love was evasive and artificial, had walked straight out of her door and possibly even out of her life for good.

"_And that folks was Usher with Confessions part II!"_

Ann heard the radio drown out as she was suddenly pitched into a wave of darkness.

---------

I've noticed that I haven't gotten as many reviews as I have before and I limited it down to 3 possibilities: a) I've become a sucker writer and nobody likes to read 'Under the Covers' no more!! b) reviewers are becoming lazier and not reviewing or c) all of the above.

Either way my point is review!! And make me just a tiny bit happier!!

---------

Hiya everybody. Wanted to tell you how much I appreciated your sweet and sometimes not so sweet reviews... and here's to answer all the questions you guys asked me

Yes Serena is very confused.

No Serena is not getting together with Alan (she's confused enough as it is)

Yes Serena is on the pill.

Yes Serena thinks that Beryl and Darien are broken up but she has her doubts since she saw Beryl go up to his apartment and Darien has not told Serena anything.

Yes Serena and Darien will end up together and yes there will be more chapters with them in it.

Darien and Serena are madly in love with each other but they don't realize it yet.

Ann is pregnant and tell me if you want her with Alan or Seiya

And Beryl will die a horrible and miserable death.

And yes I know that I may be dragging the story a little bit I love writing this story as much as you guys love reading it so it will continue to drag till it reaches a cliché ending.

And no I didn't want to make you guys feel guilty into reviewing or anything but thank you for doing it anyways (reviewing not feeling guilty)

**Chapter 23:**

Darien took Serena's hand as soon as they left the lecture hall. They had been separated, sitting in different areas just in case someone noticed them and now he was more then making up for the loss of contact.

"Where too now miss?" Darien asked as they swung their arms together comfortably.

"Anywhere," She answered dreamily.

They walked peacefully down the sidewalk before Darien spoke up again, "Andrew's birthday's coming up, you know."

"Yeah... I know. I start of got the point when he invited me to join in the celebrations of a twenty-eight year old man,"

"Twenty-eight? Damn were getting old," Darien muttered faintly to himself.

Serena hit him playfully on his shoulder, "Next thing you'll know mid life crisis will hit you."

"Ha-ha, very funny meatball head."

"Hey don't pick on my hair style! You try having this kind of long hair and then figuring out the best way to tie it up everyday,"

Darien drew her into his arms, "Oh yes, I'm just grateful that you're MY meatball head."

Serena smiled as she lent up and kissed him innocently on the lips for the smallest of seconds before grinning up at him. "So what do you recommend I get Andrew for a present? In fact what do you give guys that they don't already have?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon Darien, think about it. The standard presents for a guy includes, socks, ties, shirts, watches, cologne and my personal favourite – boxers. I'm trying to be original here."

Darien shrugged helplessly as Serena ranted, "Why don't you make him something? Or give him something that reminds him of you?"

"I know I'll give him a photo frame with my picture in it... Then again maybe his girlfriend will get the wrong idea," Serena ended with a frown.

"Serena, I'm sure whatever you give him, it will be wonderful," Darien tried to soothe as he tried to coax Serena back into his embrace.

"What are you getting him?" Serena blurted, turning to him for the first time in her little fiasco.

"Uh... a pat on the back for making it to twenty-eight?" Darien asked unenthusiastically.

Serena eyed him before folding her arms over her chest, which only drew his attention from her earnest face to her heaving breasts.

"You're such a teenager Darien, aren't you supposed to be in control of your hormones now? Getting turned on by a jiggling set of bosoms," Serena scoffed, noticing his eyes travel downwards.

Darien growled quietly in the back of his throat as his midnight blue eyes darkened, "Your colorful words are really helping a lot Serena."

He took a tantalizing step forward as she let out a small 'eep'

"We're in a public place!" She hissed as he started to come closer into her personal space. Her disloyal body, on the other hand, more than readily welcomed this intrusion.

"All the more tantalizing my dear," He whispered huskily, bending low to whisper in her ear.

Serena grabbed his hand suddenly and nearly tripped him over, "Let's take this somewhere more private!" She yelled over to Darien before muttering to herself, "Where I can devour you full heartedly."

He laughed as he jogged to catch up with the rapidly retreating blonde; the same thoughts racing threw both their heads.

Darien peeled of her silk blouse before flinging it over their heads. His mouth swooped down to recapture her already swollen and slightly bruised kissed lips again. His tongue plundered hers while he skimmed his lightweight fingertips over her heated skin on her back.

His fingers expertly released the clasp of her lacy bra before flinging that away over their heads, not once breaking away from her enticing mouth.

Serena tipped her head back with a low moan as Darien trailed heated kisses down her neck. He gently pressed her onto the bed behind her. Shrugging his pants off, his powerful legs with a dignified ease, in the process.

"Serena," Darien murmured over the skin on the swell of her breasts. Her uneven breaths and moans of pleasure pounded in his ear as he captured her nipple in his mouth. Swirling it around in his mouth with his tongue.

"Ugh Darien, stop with the foreplay already," She gasped out as she arched her body off the bed. He bit down hard on her nipple before swirling it with his tongue again in apology before preceding to her other neglected breast.

His hands massaged the sides of be breasts while he tried to slip a leg in between her legs before meeting a barrier. He growled with aggravation as he nearly ripped her knee length skirt off Serena.

Darien looked sheepishly at Serena when he heard the inevitable sound of the rip of the dress with his rash man handling. However, she merely smiled leisurely up at him and got rid of the skirt herself effortlessly.

He watched with growing interest as she reached down and slid her finger over her soaked panties with a seductive smirk. She arched her hips to divulge herself off the offending garment when Darien stopped her with his hand.

He lent down and inhaled the familiar musk of her sex, before gently picking up the thong with his blunt teeth. He tugged them down and out of his way before burying his face into her warm pussy.

She let out an intense whimper when he traced her inner lips with the slightest touch of his tongue before it retreated again.

Darien placed his hands on her thighs, keeping them as far away as possible, giving him more room to access her with.

"Darien," She sighed achingly, arching her hips into his mouth to continue pleasuring her.

He chuckled, easily holding her down. Darien darted out his tongue again to swipe at her nether lips - once, twice before he furiously ate her out. Her heavy, musky, feminine scent and muffled moans of rapture egged him on.

She tangled her hands into his hair, holding him firmly in place. Serena thrust her hips up to meet his awaiting tongue and teeth that nibbled at her core, softly sending tiny shocks of pleasure and awareness to race over her heated skin.

Serena could tell that he was deliberately avoiding her jewel. Sweeping over it, with his tongue but never attacking it like she wanted him desperately too.

"Please, Please…" Serena begged. Feeling herself titter on the precipice of her completion.

He abruptly moved his head from in between her cream colored legs and just as suddenly plunged two fingers in her wet, dripping pussy. He added another, as she grew accustomed to his welcomed intrusion.

"Urgh."

Her body rocked with intensified pleasure as his magical fingers repeatedly and rapidly rubbed against her core. Darien could feel her lower, leg muscles tensing up against his hand gripping her thigh as an overwhelming orgasm washed over her.

"Oh my god, Darien!"

She let a short scream, cumming around his fingers that continued to rub her centre as her juices flowed down his hand and onto the bed.

She leant her head back onto the soft mattress. Already feeling the muscles in her neck tense up, from looking down at the man who lay between her legs. His fingers were in his own mouth, eagerly gulped down any of her excess sweetness.

Darien crawled back up over her with an excited grin, kissing her soundly on the mouth. She could taste herself on his lips and it brought a silly grin to her lips as well.

He flopped down next to her, "Talk about old age, I need to rest a while."

Serena smiled and cuddled her warm and slightly sticky body against his. "I've gotten my kicks, so I'm all good."

Darien groaned, eying his hard on with a weary eye.

Then he heard something that made his blood run cold, "Darien! Where are you my sweet lover?"

"Shit."

--------

**Chapter 24:**

"Darien!" Beryl song singed.

She watched with amusement as Darien came sliding out of his bedroom, breathless and with only his jeans on. She smirked, raking her eyes over his muscled body, which was slightly sweaty and heaving.

"Mmm," Beryl murmured in satisfaction, stalking closer to him.

"What!...Err what are you doing here Beryl?" Darien managed to squeeze out while still standing his ground, refusing to back away while re-gaining his breath.

"What? Can't I come around any more? After what happened two nights ago, I would have thought you would be begging for more, I know I am," Beryl purred with a sly wink.

Darien barely managed to suppress a disgusted shudder when her hand landed on him, her nails digging and sinking into his taunt skin.

"Beryl, you should go," Darien said quietly but fiercely, picking up her hand and dropped it to her side.

She pouted, "Aww Darien."

Darien sneaked a glance toward his bedroom door, making sure that it was firmly shut and desperately wishing that Serena couldn't hear any of this.

"Beryl," Darien said threw clenched teeth, "Now is not a good time but trust me when I say that don't worry about calling me cause I will definitely get back to you... there are a few things we have to sort out."

"I know one thing right now that needs immediate sorting," Beryl purred before latching her mouth onto Darien's.

His eyes widened in shock, as he stood dumbfounded, too stunned to push her away immediately. She attacked his lips, a faint echo of Serena's soft caresses, which she had bestowed on him only minutes before.

They both didn't hear the loud, painful gasp coming from the direction of the bedroom or the soft 'click' of the bedroom door closing. Darien slowly came to his senses and tried to break free of Beryl's surprisingly strong and demanding hold.

"Don't deny it baby, I know I still have an effect on you," Beryl purred, grabbing his balls through his jeans and gently squeezed his semi- erect dick, the reminder of Serena's torture not Beryl's allure.

"Don't!" Darien bit out, jumping back from her as if burnt, "You and I both know that any real attraction between us died long ago. All you feel now is lust because that's all you know how to feel."

Beryl who; by nature was not easily put off only smiled devilish back at Darien and tried to advance on him again but he held her back.

"Beryl listen to me carefully and listen good because I'm only saying this once. It's over and the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can move on."

Beryl snapped back and looked at Darien squarely in the eye, "You're in love with someone else aren't you?" She asked softly. The lust and desire that clouded her eyes slowly melted away.

"What? No!"

"You are, oh my god! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. And here I thought that you were playing the elusive bad boy sex god role."

Darien opened and closed his mouth in astonishment as he watched as Beryl continued to muse to herself.

Beryl's eyes snapped back up to his gleaming chest and half nakedness and gasped again, "She's in there isn't she?" Beryl asked indicting his bedroom, the pieces finally fitting into place.

She didn't give Darien a chance to come up with a feeble excuse as she hastily backed up away from Darien and then with a last – reproachful look left his apartment for the last time.

Darien made no move to chase after Beryl, not that he had any real desire to. His encounters with Beryl were becoming physically draining. He sighed as he slumped to the side of his wall.

He rubbed his eye tiredly with the palm of his hand before shuffling to his bedroom, stopping short right after opening it going inside. His eyes immediately sort out Serena who was fully dressed and ready to walk out of his room.

"Wait! Serena-"

She shook him off, "I'll just leave you and your' ho in peace Darien. I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore."

"Serena-" Darien pleaded.

"No! You listen to me Darien! You _lied_ to me; you told me that it was over between you and that bitch! And know I find that you're still sleeping with her? What is that?"

Serena didn't even notice the tears that started running down her face as she ranted but Darien was acutely aware of each salty tear drop. His brow creased in a frown, his hand automatically reaching out to brush away her tears.

She gasped at the brief and tender touch he bestowed on her cheek, kicking herself mentally for letting his touch affect her so much. No matter how much she tried to deny it, no matter how long she was with Darien and experienced his harsh kisses and fleeting touches, it always sparked something inside her and it scared her.

"I'm sorry Serena, you know she doesn't mean anything to me," Darien reassured softly, transfixed by her baby blue eyes.

"Darien," Serena whimpered as his lips brushed past hers.

"Please stay," Darien requested, cupping her face in his hands.

Serena nodded against her better judgment and his lips danced across her lips once more. Serena knew she should put up a more convincing fight, they had so much unresolved tension between them. Except, right at that moment, Serena didn't care much, apart from the feel of Darien's lips and hands on her.

"God Serena," Darien moaned.

It took everything in Darien not to just rip off Serena's clothes, slam her onto his bed, and ride her into orgasmic bliss. Instead, he pampered her with soft kisses and even softer caresses.

Serena moaned, feeling his hot, wet tongue slide down her neck, which was one of her many sensitive spots. She barely managed to suppress another moan when her jacket quietly fell to the floor quickly followed by her shirt.

Darien looked up at her in a haze of lust when he saw that she still wasn't wearing a bra. Serena shrugged helplessly, when she had redressed, she hadn't paid much notice to her lack of under garments, to wrapped up in her justified anger and sense of betrayal and jealousy.

"You're so beautiful," Darien murmured in awe, peppering kisses up and down the side of her heaving breasts, her breathing becoming more ragged.

Serena clung to his naked chest in desperation as he sucked gently on her engorged nipple, swirling it around in his mouth before sucking on it with more vigor.

"So amazing," Darien breathed.

Before their 'interruption', it had been all about Serena, pleasuring her until she reached that special place, but now it was about both of them. They were finding comfort and safety in each other. Renewing their 'love' and re-strengthening the bonds that held them together.

Serena tugged down his jeans, unsurprised when his erection sprung up beneath her welcoming hands. Darien stopped her before she could grasp him fully and pushed her gently back onto the un-made bed.

"I want to come in you baby, I want to hear you scream out my name over and over again. I want to ravish you in the way you deserve, I want to pound into you till your boneless and feel like jelly and I want you to beg for just a little bit more."

Serena shivered in anticipation, his words sending an electric shock down her body, making her flush as she responded to his dirty, erotic words. Making her wet just a little bit more, making her want for him grow just a little bit more.

"Please…" she begged. Darien moved slightly away from her withering naked body.

"I could never deny you Sere, just like I can't let you go."

Serena whimpered when he pounced onto her, pinning her affectively beneath him. He rubbed his erection against her outer folds. She grunted, trying to buck her hips up.

"Please…" She begged again.

Darien smiled, and leaned down to catch Serena mouth in a slow, wet kiss before impaling himself in her slick chasm.

They moaned simultaneously as Darien pushed himself right up to his hilt before pulling out again.

He bit his inner cheek, fighting valiantly to keep the pace slow and his thrusts deep, before his inner more primal urges surged forward and he eagerly increased the pace. The only noise that could be heard were, Serena's nearly incoherent demands to be fucked harder and faster. Her moans of ecstasy rung through Darien's ears.

Serena clung to his shoulders and back as she bucked underneath him, "Oh yeah! Right there."

Darien fastened his pace, his hand gripping her legs as he thrust in and out of her. Serena's back arched off the bed as she felt her orgasm rip through her entire body, her inner muscles squeezed Darien's throbbing cock. His wild thrusts slowed dramatically, riding their orgasm out together.

Darien shuddered and with a deep, guttural groan emptied his spendings' in her. He breathed heavily into the crook of Serena's neck. Utterly exhausted. Darien pulled his deflating member out of her sweet cunny, before lying down next to Serena. She smiled lazily, nuzzling into his side.

"I think its time for a little pay back," She purred seductively, quickly stroking him back life.

-------

Oi! Can someone please tell MaryMagdalene912 that this story is my own and it's not very nice when other people try to take your idea for the story. Honestly, has no one heard of manners?

**Chapter 25:**

"Oh my god, c'mere Darien!" Serena called as she stared at the TV screen in horror.

After their love making, which had lasted several hours, Darien suggested some food would be most satisfactory and Serena agreed. So there they were, Darien in the kitchen, preparing dinner and Serena banished to the couch after her failed attempt to help.

"What?" Darien asked, coming out of the kitchen while wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"Ssh," She quieted, turning up the volume on the remote.

"_**In other news, earlier this evening a young woman, identified as Beryl Negaverse has been run over by a car just outside this complex building. Witnesses recount that she ran outside of the building in distress, and right into the incoming traffic. The driver of the SUV, says that he didn't have time to swerve away as she ran right into front of him and his car. According to witnesses, she hit the front of his car hard and then rolled up onto his windshield. Ms. Negaverse was immediately transported to a hospital. She was identified as already under the influence of coke and ecstasy. It has been reported that medical officers were unable to pump her stomach due to broken ribs and extensive internal bleeding; Ms. Negaverse has passed away shortly after. Sandra?"**_

"Oh my God! We were here and she was there but she was here and that was your building! We were having make- up sex and she got ran over and oh my god Beryl is dead!" Serena broke up in hysterics, gesturing around her frantically.

Darien sunk to the couch beside Serena in shock; his eyes wide open, and his hands trembled slightly. Their last encounter ran over and over in his head as he tried to come to terms with her unsuspecting death.

Not since his parents' death had he wondered. If only...

He barely noticed, Serena shooting up from the couch and walking over to his balcony, leaning over the rails as far as she could.

"You can't see the main street from there Serena, It looks towards the park," Darien mumbled absentmindedly. He stood up on numb feet and walked (did he walk? He couldn't quite remember) over towards Serena.

Beside his own logic, Darien leaned over the railing with Serena; both searched hopelessly below them for a sign or a clue that Beryl was still in fact alive and well. Drugged up and high maybe, but still _alive_.

"Darien, I think its time I transferred from your class. That way we won't be doing anything illegal and we can still be together," Serena said stepping away from the railing as a cold rush of wind swept around her.

"Serena, what are you talking about? Beryl just DIED!!" Darien shouted, turning around to face the shivering blonde.

"I know. So much has been going on these last couple of months."

Darien grabbed her shoulders roughly, quivering in rage and shock; barely restraining himself from shaking her like a lifeless rag doll, until some common sense broke through.

Serena winced but didn't try to break away from his strong hold. His bruising grip, branded a mark on her porcelain skin.

"Don't you get it at all Serena? A woman died tonight because of us - because of me. And while she was fighting for her life, we were up here fucking for our lives. Do you understand? Do you?" Darien punctuated, giving her one big shake before abruptly releasing her, causing Serena to stumble backwards. Darien brushed past her, stalking into his apartment.

Serena's lip trembled, trying not to let the unshed tears fall down her face. She gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white. She tried to pretend that she couldn't hear the faint sounds of Darien puking in the bathroom, while trying to contain her own bile and vomit.

Never in her life had she felt so disgusted at herself. Never in her life had Darien physically hurt her, like he did just then, apart from their rough and kinky sex fantasies they sometimes played out.

There were only two options that Serena could choose right now. The first was to high tailing it out of there, giving Darien the space and time to come to terms with his grief and guilt. The other option, the scarier option, was to stay and stick it out and frankly Serena was tired of running away and then running around in endless circles.

She took a deep breath and she mentally let down her barriers because when you're most vulnerable, others will be more receptive. Or that was her new theory any way.

"Darien?" Serena called out hesitantly, knocking on the bathroom door tentatively.

"What if? - That's what I keep asking myself. That's what keeps repeating in my brain. What if?" Darien said numbly.

Serena's heart broke at the sight of her beloved Darien staring soundlessly at himself through the mirror but not seeing himself, but the reflection of a certain red head.

"Oh Darien."

Darien chuckled, turning away from the mirror to face Serena, "It's funny. When she was alive no one could stand her, least of all me. But now she's gone..."

Serena smiled sadly, taking Darien into her arms and guided him to the couch in the lounge room. Now, it was Serena's turn to comfort Darien.

"It wasn't your fault she died Darien," Serena said simply. Wrapping them up in the, earlier discarded, blanket.

Darien looked at Serena sharply, unsure if she could read minds or just knew him so intensely that she could understand what he might be thinking.

"I should have done something, made her see sense rather then letting her storm out of here."

"This is so Romeo and Juliet. You can't see the future Darien, we can't predict that future and you couldn't have done anything more than you already did. If she was meant to die, it wouldn't matter what you did or what you said, she would have still died,"

"Whatever your feeling Darien, don't hold it in, let it out. Be angry, be sad but don't bottle up. What's done is done and the facts are Beryl died and we're alive. So live."

Darien buried his face in Serena's robe, because that's all she was wearing, then he let the floodgates open, and he could feel himself be emotionally drained as he cried into Serena's shoulder. She soothingly rubbed his trembling back.

"Everything will be ok, its not you're fault. Everything will be ok."

---------

Happy? I killed Beryl as I promised and now you can expect to see further developments between Serena and Darien but no I don't think they'll be popping out children any time soon, Ann is the pregnant one in the story.

Sorry it was so short also!

---------

This chapter is dedicated to my bully Conor (who doesn't ever read my stories but I'm still dedicating it to you) who without you the place would be with one less bully. BACK OFF!! With love from your bulli.

Thanks for all the reviews... again and I'm sorry that if you think that Beryl death was a bit sudden but to me – still necessary.

Here's some insight of what I was _going _to do with the whole Ann/Seiya/Alan thing. I was going to make Alan fall madly in love with Mina but then I got to many complainants of the lack of Sere and Dare action so I postponed it then I scrapped the whole idea. So, we're right back at the beginning.

**Chapter 26:**

Alan fell unto his motel room bed on his stomach with a heavy thud. He closed his eyes tightly. How could he be so stupid! This was his stepsister! It was illegal and morally wrong and sick but the truly sick part was that he already missed being in her arms. The same arms that in a few short months would cradle a life, far greater then his own. A human life that he didn't create and he had no part of.

He laughed abruptly, rolling onto his back, looking up at the cracked grayish ceiling. In hindsight, he was about to become an uncle. Ann was the only family he had left and he was about to become an uncle.

The woman he loved, the woman he was in love with ever since they had been small children and vowed to keep safe. Alan had always loved her and would continue to keep on loving her, even with the new found knowledge of her baby and fiancé.

The years that he was apart from Ann, he spent bettering himself. He only recently graduated from collage, battling each day as it came. Scavenging and saving any money, his and his 'unique' band made over the years with him playing his infamous flute.

In fact, news about his band had traveled fast through the grapevine and they were offered to come here to do some promo tracks and hopefully then get a proper manager and record some songs.

He would be in this city, right next door to Ann for at least six months to a year. The one fact, he had been waiting to surprise her with. It was only much later till he remembered that she hated surprises and much rather preferred springing them on other people.

Alan clenched his fists tightly as he thought of Ann's new fiancé. Seiya. What a gay name. Wouldn't surprise him if 'Seiya' really was a girl who had taken one too many hormonal tablets.

He smiled slightly to himself at the thought, but his half wavering smile quickly died on his lips when his thoughts turned to Ann. There was nothing he could do. She was marrying Seiya. He was the father and they were going to start a family together.

Could he really ruin it all for his own selfish love for Ann? Could he possibly steal Ann from all of her ordinary, normal day life? Could he give her the security and wealth Seiya could no doubt give her? Could he be the father and partner Ann really needed?

Alan jumped off the bed with a burning fierce look in his eyes. His fists still clamped firmly shut but his mind was set. He knew what he was meant to do.

*-*-*-*

Ann was so confused. She stared at the TV listlessly as a car wreck flashed up on the screen. She had managed to get Seiya out of her apartment before he could really question her why she had broken down in hysterics.

Ann put her hand on top of her stomach, not really expecting a response because she wasn't that far along in her pregnancy for her to actually feel the baby move or kick. But even reassuring her self of its presence normally helped her keep a clear mind.

She was gradually weaning herself off alcohol and drugs. She didn't want to give birth to a deformed baby or a baby who was already addicted to heroin. Not that she would love it any less except, she could hardly afford to keep herself in check, never mind another baby with extra medicines and help.

She didn't want to whore herself every night to get some extra dough. She didn't want to be like her mother. She wanted to be there every step of the way. To kiss every cut and bruise. To be able to tuck him or her safely in their bed each night and not have to worry about strange men coming in and molesting them.

Ann wanted to be there for the first day of Pre-school, first day of high school, their wedding, hell she even wanted to be one of those mothers who pestered their kids for grandchildren.

Seiya could provide her – if she married him- with financial support and stability. However, Alan could provide her with – if he ever wanted anything to do with her again, that is - the love and emotional support she desperately needed and lacked.

Ann groaned as she got up from the couch where she and Alan had recently only made love on and shuffled into the kitchen to put on some weak, watery coffee. Any smells that were too pungent sent her rushing back to the toilet.

Being pregnant was turning her into a bulimic. Great.

She prepared her coffee mechanically not really thinking about the task at hand, which resulted in brushing her hand past the steaming kettle. She didn't notice the stinging as tears welled up in her eyes.

She sunk to the floor, her eyes glazed over but no tears escaping as she mulled over her fucked up life.

"If the sea was a weed and I was a duck, I'll swim to the bottom and smoke my way up but the sea ain't a weed and I'm not a duck so pass me a bong and shut the fuck up," Ann said the little poem popping up in her head randomly.

"Year 9 Broken Hole," A voice said startling out of her reverie.

Her head snapped up to look at the figure that was leaning casually on her kitchen counter.

"Alan," She breathed.

"Ann, you may not want to hear this, specially from someone like me but I've got to say this and you have to understand where I'm coming from or other wise I will regret it for the rest of my life," Alan said as he crouched down to her level.

"What?"

"I love you. I have always loved you and I always will love you. In my heart, I know there can be no one else apart from you. Gosh that sounded more corny right then in my head," Alan muttered earning him a slight laugh from Ann.

"What are you saying?" She already knew, through his touches and kisses that he loved her. She had always known. When they were kids and Alan thought she was sleeping, he would whisper it over and over again until he finally fell asleep. What he never knew was that when he fell asleep she would whisper it back to him until she too fell asleep.

"Do you love Seiya?"

Ann opened her mouth in shock at the sudden change of topic. She stood up on shaky legs and finished making her weak coffee. Her back was faced towards Alan.

"Do you?"

"You have no right to ask me that Alan," Ann said coldly even though she could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest in protest.

"Please Ann, If you say you love Seiya with all your heart and soul and that the baby is his then I swear that I will leave right now and you'll never hear from me again," Seiya begged coming up behind her shoulder but not quite touching her.

Ann hung her head, her desperation to be with Alan overriding her ego and pride.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I don't love Seiya. I never have and I never will. The baby could be his – I'm not sure and no I don't want you to leave without letting you knowing something first..."

"What?" Alan whispered in her ear.

Ann turned around and buried herself in his arms.

"I love you. I love you so much,"

Alan's arms folded around Ann and drew her closer to his lithe form.

"Stay with me tonight. Stay with me forever Alan."

"Only until forever."

*-*-*-*

Serena stared tenderly at Darien who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She couldn't quite believe that Darien had an emotional break down and all because of Beryl.

It either meant that Beryl and Darien where closer to each other then what she and everybody else was lead to believe or he was simply lashing out in shock and grief.

Serena felt him stir slightly but didn't wake up under her intense gaze. It hadn't gone by unnoticed by her, why she had so easily forgave him from both gripping her shoulders and hurting her physically. And why she felt she could forgive him for lying to her about his status with Beryl.

Who was consequently dead.

Serena knew the hardships Darien had faced when he was a kid and she knew that he blamed himself for his parent's death. She could only imagine what the guilt of Beryl's death was doing to him now.

Darien was often seen as the older, dark and elusive man. The boy who quickly learnt to grow up, who didn't experience much love or laughter as a child. The Professor.

But nestled in Serena's arms, his hair messily hung over his eyes. His body language drew mental strength from her, which only made Serena only more determined to be here for him. Threw thick and thin she would stay with him.

Serena let her own eye lids dip closed as she placed a chaste kiss on top of his head when the shrilling noise of her mobile went off. She hurriedly disengaged her self from Darien's embrace, careful not to jostle him too much.

She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Serena? It's me - Michael."

----------

Sorry I just had to throw in a cliff hanger but don't stress too much – maybe.

And sorry if you think that little poem was a bit dodge and random. But it sums up my life pretty well apart from me being a duck and I don't do weed.

----------

This chapter is for my 'wife' Aparnaa because she told me to.

Serena is around 21/22 years old and Darien is 28/29 years old ok? You do the math.

**Chapter 27:**

"Hello?"

"Serena? It's me - Michael,"

Serena's eyes flickered over toward Darien who was still fast asleep. She moved away slightly, her voice lowering as she scrunched her forehead in thought of what Michael could possibly want.

"Why are you calling Michael?" Serena asked bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

He coughed over the phone like he was trying to find the right words. "Uh, well you know the plans I had? You know the ones which I could travel the world and what not? Well they sorta fell through after the first week, I'm still in the States."

"What are you saying?"

"I know we ended things badly Serena and I am truly sorry how I sprung it on you but do you think we could possibly- maybe go out some time?"

Serena frowned, "I don't know..."

"As friends! Not a date just as friends," Michael hurriedly cut in.

Serena shook her head, forgetting that Michael couldn't possibly see her over the phone.

"I don't think that is the wisest idea right now."

"Can I ask why?" Michael asked slightly hurt and put off.

"I'm... I'm involved with someone else right now. I don't want to fool around on him and I don't want to be hurt by you again."

"Serena I am sorry about our 'break up'."

"Please Michael. New opportunities and other more marvelous women will pop up. But this? Us? It will never work. Not even as friends."

She heard him sigh and then resignedly told Serena goodbye for the final time before adding, "I hope that the guy your with realizes what a lucky bastard he is."

Serena hung up her mobile and switched it off. Michael was the furthest thing from her mind right now and she could never leave Darien. Not when he needed her so bad. Not when she already promised herself to stick by him.

Darien shifted slightly adjusting to Serena's form as she slipped back into bed with him. Her leg intertwining between his as she cuddled up to his warm body.

She was just about to go to sleep. Her eyes were already shut tight as three words unconsciously slipped past her mouth.

"I love you."

Darien's eyes popped open.

Darien saw the first rays of light stream through his window, his indicator to get up. He gently got up from the bed, making sure Serena had his warm pillow to hug once he was gone.

He made his way to the bathroom. Unknown to Serena, last night when she had gotten up to answer her damn screeching phone, he had also woken up too though he faked it so Serena wouldn't get worried.

Her one sided conversation worried him. Who was Michael? How did he hurt her? Physically? Or mentally? Should he be worried? Should he get ready to kick some juvenile ass?

But that wasn't the reason why he hadn't slept a wink since Serena slinked back into bed with him. It was her declaration of love, which he was sure she didn't know she slipped out, consciously or not.

Darien switched on the shower making sure the temperature was just right before slipping into the cubicle where he let the spray of the pounding water hit his back.

Three little words. The words that could either make or break. Darien winced when he realized that maybe her 'I love you' was not really 'I'm IN love with you and want to spend the rest of my life making beautiful babies together' but rather 'I love you as a professor, as a friend, as a lover and for just being there.'

Darien wasn't sure which theory he hated more.

His eyes snapped open when he felt cool hands run across his heated upper torso. Serena smiled, moving closer to Darien. Her golden locks of hair plastered down the sides of her nude body.

"Serena," Darien breathed in awe, as he always was when he saw her. No matter how many times he saw her naked or how long he stared at her, day in and day out. Every single time she made his breath hitch.

Was that love?

She smiled seductively, in that way all women mastered during some point in their lives but which Serena far by excelled at.

"It's only 5:30 in the morning Darien," Serena breathed, brushing her hand over his soft member, which was quickly becoming more animate.

"Perfect time to wake up."

Serena smiled again, reaching up and gently nibbled on his ear before tugging on his ear lobe.

Darien wrapped his arms around Serena, keeping her steady against him. He could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. Barely suppressing the primitive urge to take Serena, at that very moment against the shower wall.

It only proved that he was still a red-necked male. Only age and experience had helped him reign in his sexual desires and control of his sexual impulses.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Serena grasped his now half-erect member and slowly with the help of her hand reawakened Darien Jr. "Sere-" Darien ground out.

Serena slowly with tantalizing sucks and nibbles across his neck and shoulders further awoke Darien.

Darien sighed against her lips and she smiled against his skin.

They had long ago discovered that sex in the shower was messy and uncomfortable not to mention that they never came out of the bathroom completely clean. But fooling around in the shower was acceptable and enjoyable.

"God Serena," Darien groaned deeply as he crushed Serena's lips underneath his own. He quickly and heatedly sucked on her tongue, drawing her tongue into his mouth before releasing it.

Serena's tiny fingers wrapped reassuringly around his cock and with precise strokes, alternating between hard and soft, she expertly drew Darien closer to the brink of completely losing control.

Darien knew that Serena enjoyed having complete control of his raging emotions. She adored the way she could make him grow hard in a matter of seconds by just one kiss, that she could run her fingers through his hair and that he would shiver in delight. She loved seeing his eyes glazed over in blind lust, his hands grasping for her when she danced just out of his grasp, the deep and rough growls and moans that he held solely for her.

His head tilted backwards in pleasure as Serena fastened her pace, his throbbing cock in the palm of her hand.

He clenched his legs as the first spasms of his orgasms tingled down his body when unexpected warmth engulfed him. Serena moaned in acquiescence, lost in her own desire as Darien exploded inside her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God!"

"Sere…Sere… you feel so good…so beautiful-"

Serena rolled her hips over his body causing him to empty himself fully into her. She knew when he was completely spent when he sagged against her. Her head tucked protectively under his head as he maneuvered them more into the spray of water.

He eased himself out of Serena easily, knowing that she was still left unsatisfied but not daring to break the tranquility that surrounded them right that moment.

He closed his eyes as he gently breathed in her scent. "God, I love you."

----------

Hi all, sorry for leaving Serena "unsatisfied" in the last chapter but I promise she will have many more orgasms in the future.

However I am sad to announce that Under the Covers is wrapping up soon and for all the people who had been whining and complaining about me dragging it out to long... Congratulations the story will conclude in another few chapters.

Warning this chapter does get very fluffy.

**Chapter 28:**

Darien's eyes snapped open as he stared at Serena in horror as the three tiny words still hovered heavily in the air. Three tiny words that could bring them closer or send them on a one-way ticket to THE END.

Darien shook his head numbly in denial, his arms around Serena slackened and he watched with growing uneasiness as she pulled back from him too.

He tried calling out her name expect it caught in his throat and he couldn't seem to get past his lips no matter how hard he tried.

He knew it was too late to take back the words now. It was already out there.

Darien's heart raced frantically in his chest; if he was 50 years older he was sure he would have had a cardiac arrest. Then it stopped.

Sad, remorseful eyes watched Serena retreat from the overheated shower and disappear into the foggy tiled bathroom. He strained his eyes to her the soft click of the door as she closed it behind her.

Darien only waited a few seconds before his body sprung into action on its own accord. He knew he couldn't just let Serena walk away without fully ever knowing how he felt – how he truly felt.

He stumbled over his own feet as he hastily wrapped a towel around his waist and flung open the bathroom door, his face red with the force of his frenzied exertions.

"Serena!"

"Over here Darien," Serena's voice reached Darien's ears but not in the direction, he had anticipated it coming from.

Darien cocked his head slightly to the side as he walked over to the lounge room where Serena was calmly seating on the couch, dressed only in her fuzzy pink robe; her wet, tangled blonde hair was twisted over one shoulder, leaving only one big wet patch.

Darien could tell she was nervous, her hands were twisted on her lap and she was biting on her lower lip anxiously. Her normally joyous gay blue eyes were now more subdued and troubled as she looked up at him when she heard him slowly pad over towards her.

He stopped short of her before actually coming in direct contact with her.

"Do you mean it?"

Darien didn't have to ask what Serena was referring to but his own answer surprised him just as much, "Yes, I do love you Serena, very much in fact sometimes I feel like I can't live without you, you light up my life not to mention my apartment." Darien threw in causing Serena to give him a watery smile as she looked around the apartment.

It still had the masculinity of Darien, yet Serena's influence was definitely shown throughout the apartment. She had over the years softened it up and made it not look so sterile and techno as it first was.

"You give me the will and strength to make it through each hard day and truth be told Serena, I have loved you since the day you entered my classroom back in high school and I will continue to love you when you decide to walk out my lecture hall now."

Serena stared at Darien in shock. It was so easy to side step Seiya's love and ignore the blossoms of Michaels adoration but Darien standing in front of her, wearing nothing but a white towel which hung dangerously low on his narrow hips, water droplets sliding down the smooth expense of his exposed skin causing Serena to shift slightly in her seat. God just looking at him, made her hot.

She knew he was bearing his heart on his sleeve as he looked at her so earnestly with pure love which until recently had been bottled up for far too long.

Serena opened and closed her mouth like a suffocating fish before one question tumbled from her parched lips, "Why now?"

Darien shrugged helplessly, looking at anywhere but her before drawing her off the couch but still holding her away from him slightly so he could see directly into her crystalline blue eyes.

"Because of Beryl, because her death made me see that each day I take for granted, each day that we are together you could just as easily not be there and I couldn't let you go without you ever knowing how much I feel for you," Darien lowered his voice as he rubbed her cheek with the pads of his fingertips, "How much I love you."

Serena shivered under his ministrations, unconsciously leaning in towards his touch, her eyes fluttered close and then open again.

"So now you know," Darien added in a whisper.

Serena nodded her head dumbly as she stared at Darien in a whole new light. Everything he had done for her, everything he put on the line for her. His job and reputation, he had risked it all because he loved her and she was more important to him then wealth and popularity.

"Darien," Serena murmured, her own hand coming up to caress his slightly stubble check.

Darien sighed, "I know this is unfair to you when we haven't ever really discussed-" He was abruptly cut off when Serena reached up and silenced him with her own mouth. He reacted instantly and wrapped one firm arm around her waist while keeping his other hand on the side of her face to keep it upturned.

They broke away hesitantly as Darien wrapped both of his arms around his waist, securing her to his chest so she could barely move.

Serena sighed and closed her eyes against his broad chest, "I love you too," The whispered admission escaped from Serena's pink lips, nearly bringing Darien to his knees.

"Let's go back to bed Darien, show me what it feels like to be in love," Serena whispered.

"My pleasure," Darien said sweeping Serena's feet out underneath her, carrying the laughing blonde back into his bedroom.

---------

Sorry if Serena's reaction was a bit non-realistic considering everything she's been through and sorry about the shortness of the chapter.

---------

Hey thanks to all the reviewers I promise no more apologizing however I got to tell you that this is the last real chapter, chapter and the next one will be the epilogue so thanks you guys for seeing this out with me.

Hope you've enjoyed the ride.

**Chapter 29:**

Ann looked around her run down apartment for the last, final time. An air of formality hung in the air. She still couldn't believe that she could fit all her belongings in two small suitcases, and then again most of her clothing was made out of flimsy material.

She was leaving; her last final note to Seiya was clutched in her hand. She couldn't believe she was doing this. For the first time in her entire life she was following her heart, she was living on a whim and she finally felt free.

After Alan had found her in the kitchen, they comforted each other with words of love and then later on with acts of love. She had sat Alan down or rather she sat on him and told him exactly what she wanted out of him.

She couldn't - wouldn't ever get rid of her child, no matter who the father was. She already loved her baby and would do anything to keep it and Alan needed to know that.

Ann had to make sure that Alan would stay with her when she became more emotional and/or too big to pleasure him, to know for certain he won't take off as soon as the baby was born because it wouldn't stop crying, pooing or vomiting.

She needed the security that Seiya could have given her because she knew all to well that sometimes love just simply isn't enough.

Ann sniffled, knowing that it was her hormones playing up but never the less, an overwhelming sadness eloped the slender brunette.

In reality she wasn't running very far, just to Seiya's motel room across town then hopefully into a slightly better apartment because Seiya still had business obligations here before they could ride off into the sunset, never to look back.

"Ann? Are you ok sweetie?" Alan's smooth voice washed over Ann as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She smiled through her unshed tears as Alan gave her a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't going any where, not now, not ever.

"Can you take my bags down Alan? I'll be down in a sec,"

Alan nodded and kissed her cheek gently before going downstairs with her two suitcases.

Ann sighed as she laid her hands flat over her stomach, rubbing it soothingly. "This is the last time were going to see this dump baby. In your life time my only wish is that you never have the life I lead."

Ann mused to herself, forcing herself to open her palm to reveal the painstaking letter, which took her a better half of two hours to write. She placed it down on the kitchen bench. A place he would be sure to look at.

She took out her phone, making the last call she would ever make in her apartment. "Seiya? It's Ann; there is something you need to know. Can you come over? Yeah. Bye Seiya,"

Ann took a deep breath and then with an absolute determination she braced her body as she walked out her front door and shut it gently behind her.

"Ann?"

Ann smiled into the bright sun as she jumped into Alan's surprised arms, "I love you and I trust you. Let's make this work."

*-*-*-*

Seiya opened Ann's door timidly, on the phone she had sounded so serious that Seiya was just a little bit worried. He hoped she wasn't doing anything irrational.

"Ann?"

Immediately, the desolate place of her apartment hit him, he hated spending nights here. It was so doggy and so dingy that he shivered just looking at the run down plaster walls. But this time around, something was off and not something rotting in her fridge like it had been in the past.

The apartment if it was even possible looked even more deserted then it did before. Then it hit him. Where was all of Ann's junk?

"Shit."

Seiya noticed that while most of her bigger appliances were there, most of it was so old and useless that there wouldn't be any value. All the little details she had put up to make her home look more homely were gone. As he stumbled into her bedroom, he noticed that all her clothes were gone.

"Great so where is the note and the rejected proposal? I hate these damn movie type scenarios."

It didn't take Seiya long to find the white piece of paper which was crumbled up slightly. He had to sit down before he could even bear to read it.

He opened it up apprehensively. The cold, bitter words on the paper already biting him.

_Seiya,_

_As you might have guessed this is a goodbye letter but it's also a thank you letter. I guess because were never going to be together I might as well be honest now. No need to lie now right? Well, ever since I have known you I have been lying to you._

_The reason I wanted to be with you, the sole reason why I wanted you was because of Serena. She made me so jealous. She was always the perfect one, the prettiest one, the one boys fell over themselves for, but when I fell pregnant everything I knew and everything I felt was put in perspective._

_Seiya, I am truly pregnant that I never lied to you about but however I don't know if the child is really yours. But you seemed like the safest choice. I was using you. To secure my child had a safe home both financially and environmentally. I never want my baby to go through what I went through when I was growing up._

_So yes, there is a high chance that this baby I am taking away from you is yours but I couldn't force myself to go through the marriage. A love less marriage. I'm letting you go to find the perfect person for you Seiya. Not some needy girl who used you first for revenge and then for your money._

_I think I'm really going to be happy for the first time in my entire life. My stepbrother – Alan promises me that he will take care of me and my baby and I love him even more for it._

_You'll see me around Seiya. But when you do don't pity me or spite me. Know I am happy and when I see you, I pray that you are happy too._

_Thank You Seiya, for everything you've done. How accepting you've been, how loved you made me feel. And I'm sorry that I'm leaving like this. In a note you're probably going to throw away._

_So thanks and goodbye,_

_Ann_

_P.S. The engagement is called off_

_P.P.S if you know what's good for you don't go back to Serena. She's happy and your suspicions were right she is getting her freak on with her professor but she truly does love him. Don't ruin it for her._

Seiya re read the letter twice over before neatly folding the note and placing it in his pocket. He stalked to the door and just before he closed the door he smiled, before fishing out his mobile.

"Hey, Yaten baby? I'm coming home and I owe you 50, no one even suspected that I was really gay. Ha ha, funny doll face. Yeah I love you too."

Seiya hanged up the phone and without a backwards glance shut the door firmly behind him.

He had his own lover waiting for him. No grudges.

-------

THE END! ... if you don't count the epilogue of course.

-------

**First of all I want to make a BIG thank you for both my readers and my reviewers (who are also classified as my readers) Seriously you guys don't know how much I appreciate you guys reading my first sex story (thanks Abi)**

**I just want to give a shout out to all my on going reviewers (I would thank my readers individually but considering they don't review I don't know their names :p )**

**Usagi-Kou**

**SweetSerenity21**

**Moonlight Usa**

**Ladytokyo**

**Patricia16**

**Mal!!!**

**Sailor Moon Serenity**

**Usagi-Kou**

**aquaprincess1**

**DaRkNeSseZ PuRiTy**

**Strawberry Hee-Chan**

**kalinda**

**DragonAngell**

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125**

**Serenityzkiss**

**C-town Chica**

**Kim**

**Ryoko 4**

**Tiffany**

**Serena79**

**Usagi Usako Chiba**

**Eo**

**goddess-of-purity**

**Aries**

**Shami**

**Raye Hino 26**

**I want to give an extra, extra big thank you to my on going, ever lasting reviewers. Who really brighten up my day, inflate my ego, criticize my story without consideration for the poor authors feelings and **_**then**_** compliment me at the same time and really just encourage me when I was in a runt and didn't abuse me for my lack of quick updates.**

**MoonPrincess568**

**ToughSpirit**

**Shortie630**

**ClaimingUntoughable**

**Lady of Masbolle**

**Uhh….I have no name**

**ThatsMsDiva2U**

**Rockergirl1992**

**Clamsofmacabre**

**Hit60**

**kute-lido-azn**

**Sailor Kitty Moon**

**Weirdo's Rule**

**Zelgadis rules**

**Deadly Diva**

**Usako4life**

**OK, basically anyone who had EVER reviewed thank you.**

_**Epilogue:**_

"Cheese!" Five extremely giggly girls screeched as they latched on to each other and beamed up into the camera.

The camera flashed and they girls hurriedly rearranged themselves so they could be shot from each possible angle, using every possible pose.

Once the film had ran out, the girls (well more like mature, independent women) huddled together, emotions running on an all time high.

"Can you believe it? It's Graduation Day." Mina sniffled.

"Oh Mina don't! You'll give me the sniffles," Raye complained good naturally, hugging the teary blonde close.

"Time to venture out into the brutal, harsh world, eh Raye?" Lita teased, joining in on the hug.

Mina giggled nervously, "I thought that's what they said to us when we were leaving high school going into university,"

"I bet that's what they said when we were in pre-school and going into primary school."

Serena laughed and drew Amy into her arms before throwing themselves both in the group hug.

A lot had happened over the months, so much had changed but as Serena looked around at her best friends, many things had stayed the same.

Mina and her had resolved their differences and made up and in her own personal opinion, they had emerged even stronger and closer as best friends.

Amy had been accepted into their group with open arms and warm hugs, even though she wasn't graduating with the rest of them as she was studying to be a doctor, she still had still a good several years ahead of her – they still made her feel like she wasn't left out in all the hubbub.

"I can see I'm really appreciated," The faithful, dedicated photographer teased.

"Oh, don't worry about it Greg, they'll eventually get sick of each other," Ken teased, easily whisking Lita out of the tight group knit circle and began pampering her with kisses.

Lita and Ken proved that you can be long time best friends, fall in love and keep up the close relationship. They had been going strong for nearly eight months and after graduating, they were going to find their own quaint apartment together.

Lita squealed and squirmed in his grasp, as the other four girls sighed in envy expect for maybe Raye who intruded on their 'couple time' and bluntly told them to get a room.

Amy moved indiscreetly closer to her husband; he thankfully wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a quick kiss on top of her head. Greg was still a bit squeamish on the huge displays of public affection but could manage a quick hug and kiss now and then.

Serena sighed in contentment as she surveyed her friends. They were doing okay, they were going to be all right and no matter what happened on the way, they would always be friends.

Serena opened the lecture door quietly, not wishing to disturb the class or the professor. She wasn't wearing her graduation robes yet, hoping to blend in without drawing to much attention to herself.

There were times were she would sneak into his lecture hall and listen in but today it was for an entire different reason.

She always loved watching him teach, even back when she knew nothing about him. The way he moved and talked so animatedly, the way he got the reluctant students pumped for the next lesson and enthusiastic about English was achievement enough.

Professor Shields caught Serena's eye and gave her a quick wink before turning back to his students.

The blonde-haired woman had to admit that her relationship with Darien did a full 180-degree turn – for the better.

Once they declared their feelings for each other, there was no going back but of course the trust and faith in each other had to be built up again. After being in an open relationship for so long together, they had to now learn to disregard any other temptations from the opposite sex.

Serena and Darien mutually agreed that Serena would transfer from all his classes. It was ultimately better that way and of course less distracting. Of course, if they were caught they would still be chucked out of the university. Any relationship with a teacher and student was prohibited.

Darien persuaded Serena to live and sleep back in her own dorm room as he 'courted' her, meaning he took her on actual dates, held her hand in public, and whispered in her ear the three most powerful words known to man, over and over to her.

Of course, that plan didn't last long; as they had barely gone out as a proper couple for two months when Serena moved in with Darien – permanently. It was easier that way too- that way Serena wasn't sneaking in and out of her dorm room constantly.

After graduation, it was going to become official that Serena lived with Darien in his apartment and as soon as Serena got a stable job, they already had plans to buy and move into a proper house together.

Serena slipped into the nearest available seat and listened to Darien in rapt fascination.

What was traveling through the grapevine was that Ann was happily settled down with her lover who was rumored to be her stepbrother and was going to pop out her baby any day now.

Mina and Lita swore, that a couple of months ago they saw Seiya, get very _close_ to another guy while waiting to go into the cinema's. Apparently, Seiya had always been a bi-sexual but had leaned more towards girls in the past but now seemed fully content with the queerness in him.

Serena wasn't disgusted with him, maybe a little ticked off that she had to hear it through the rumor mill to find the truth out about her ex boyfriend.

Serena also hadn't heard from Michael since her rejection of meeting up with him in Darien's apartment months ago.

"Okay you hooligans, go and have a safe and relaxing summer break," Professor Shields announced, dismissing his students.

Serena sat patiently on her seat. While, all the other energetic-ready- willing-and-eager-to-start-the-holidays students filed out of the hall. A few giggly girls stayed behind and wished Professor Shields a safe break too before scampering off as well.

As soon as Professor Shield's hypnotizing eyes captured hers, she was gravitated to him, she blinked once and in the next instance, Serena found herself standing directly in front of him.

"Ms Starr."

"Professor."

"What time is graduation?" Darien asked slyly, brushing his hand over her cheek, making her shudder.

"What are you implying Professor!"

"Follow me Serena, to my office and I'll show you exactly what I'm implying," Darien purred in Serena's ear.

Darien turned away from her to lead her back into his office when she impulsively jumped on his back and leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear, "I'd rather you show me right now,"

"You know me. Never one to say no to a lady,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," Darien said as he turned so he was carrying Serena in his arms.

Darien gazed tenderly at Serena's up turned face; her face erupted into a slow, knowing smile. "I love you, so much,"

"I love you too," Serena replied, placing a kiss on his jaw line.

Then Darien proceeded to show Serena just how much he loved her and Serena how much she loved him back.

And they all lived happily ever after.

------

THE END!!!

P.S. I know it was a gay ending

P.P.S. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
